A Fated Encounter 1
by SpencerandHotchlover
Summary: This story is extremely AU. Hotch still works at the BAU, but in this one Reid decided to go into another profession after a girl he had sex with in college turns out to be pregnant. Reid and Hotch meet totally by accident in Starbucks and sparks of sexual attraction immediately happen between the two. This is a M/M relationship. Haley is dead already.
1. Chapter 1

A Fated Encounter 1

Aaron Hotchner sighed and entered the Starbucks and looking around him quickly before he went to stand in the long line in order to get himself a coffee. He took his coffee just black, with no cream or sugar, and normally he would never have entered a place like Starbucks preferring to make his own at home, but he was really in the mood for a cup right now and his coffeemaker had just gone on the fritz and he hadn't had time to get a new one. He wasn't really looking forward to going shopping as he hated it, so perhaps he could get Garcia to get him one online and let him pay her back. Now there was a good idea Hotch thought deciding that he was going to do just that since he knew that Penelope Garcia loved to shop and wouldn't mind doing him this favor.

Hotch sighed deeply and looked around at the very busy Starbucks waiting patiently for his turn to order.

Finally it was his turn and he ordered a plain black coffee along with a bear claw. He paid for his order and looked around at all the tables that were filled with happy customers. Great, he thought, he should've known better than to come into a Starbucks on a Monday at this time of day when he knew they were bound to be busy.

Finally he spotted one seat at a table that looked like it had a father and his twin sons who looked like they were no more than four or so.

The man was tall and lanky, Hotch profiled automatically. He had longish brown hair, that was also a bit shaggy as if he had put off seeing a barber for a little and warm golden brown eyes. He was dressed casually in a heavy sweatshirt, jeans and boots. There was something about him, a gentleness in his body language and expression that drew Hotch to him. Sure he had dated some since his wife Haley had been killed by the Reaper a couple of years ago, although none of them had gotten past the causal stage Hotch was startled at his sudden attraction for although he had fooled around a little bit in college he had never had a serious relationship with another man before, but there was something about this guy and that he found himself attracted to.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Hotch asked politely when he had walked over to where the man and his two sons was sitting. "You appear to have the only available place to sit."

"Yes this place is rather packed," the stranger agreed his voice so dry that Hotch nearly blinked until he saw the humorous twinkle in the man's eyes.

"Oh sorry I didn't introduce myself I'm Aaron Hotchner."

"Dr. Spencer Reid, and these are my sons Lochlan and Landon. Boys say hello to Mr. Hotchner," Reid instructed his sons gently with a smile.

"Hello," both boys said smiling shyly not looking up from their hot chocolate and pastries.

"I'm sorry, they're a lot like me when I was their age, very shy around strangers."

"It's okay," Hotch assured the man with a half smile. "So how old are they?"

"They just turned four last month," Reid replied then asked politely. "Do you have any children?"

"Yes," Hotch replied, "a son, Jack."

"How old is he?"

"He turned five, four months ago," Hotch replied.

"So what do you do for a living?" asked Reid wanting to find out all he could about this man who he was very attracted to and had been ever since he sat down just a few minutes ago. He really wanted to ask him out, but he was also very cautious for he had his sons to think about and he would never put them in danger. Although he had children he had never been married his twin sons were the result of a one night stand with the girl just after his graduation from college. The girl had wanted to get an abortion, but he had offered her $50,000 to have the baby and to sign over parental rights to him or her. Where had that money come from a normal person would ask and he would reply that he had created a product and then sold it to a larger company to distribute for quite a lot of money. The company had offered him $5 million for the product because they saw a lot of potential for it and indeed it had became a major money maker. He had graduated college with three doctorates and four BAs he had taken his time deciding what he wanted to do with his life. He had wanted to join the FBI, the Bureau Analysis Unit, but he had decided against it as he didn't ever want to put his sons in danger because of his job. Finally he decided to do something that could be done from home as he needed something to keep his mind occupied, but he wanted to be there for his sons as much as possible. Now he was rich, famous and very well known in certain circles and he was surprised that his table companion hadn't recognized him since he had been in the paper and several business magazines in the last three years. He was labeled the boy genius as he was only 25 and yet he had made several fortunes in the last few years and was now worth more than $100 million dollars, but then again Aaron Hotchner might not read those magazines.

The mother of his sons, whose name was Clara had come back and tried to get him to marry her by using her wiles on him, but all she wanted his money and as should have been obvious she had not succeeded. Sure he was shy around the opposite sex until he got to know them, but he was also too smart to fall for her obvious manipulations. She had claimed that she wanted to be part of her sons lives and he'd had to remind her that she had willingly signed away her rights and hadn't seemed to broken up about it when they were born. He had warned her that any attempt to try to contact his sons or him and he would get his very high-priced lawyer on her and take her to court.

Spencer had known that all Clara wanted was for him to marry her so that she would inherit his money and that she didn't care one iota about him or his sons. In fact he wouldn't have been surprised to discover that practically before the ink was dry on the marriage certificate she would arrange some kind of accident for him and then raise his sons so that she could have all his money. He wouldn't be surprised if she arranged to drop his sons off at an orphanage and then live as a very rich woman for the rest of her life.

Oh Clara was clever enough to wait a few years before she arranged for his death as she wouldn't want to draw suspicion onto herself, but he had seen through her act almost immediately and sent her packing. Normally he wasn't the confrontal type, but he wasn't about to let Clara take advantage of him and therefore his sons. He had his sons to think about now and they were his whole life.

"I'm with the FBI, the behavioral analyst unit," Hotch explained calmly.

An immediate interest sparked in Spencer's eyes for that had been his first option for a career until he had been told that Clara was pregnant and then he had changed his mind. He had been stupid not to use protection, Spencer admitted to himself, but he has also been very drunk. He had been 20 and had gotten into this nightclub with a fake ID that had passed the inspection of the bouncer at the door. He had wanted to see what all the fuss was about, but he swore after that night that he would never drink again for apparently he didn't have the tolerance for it, since he had gotten quite drunk on just a couple of beers. He had woken up with a humongous headache with Clara still asleep spooned into his side. That he had woken up with a woman next to him had been something of a shock, but he had vaguely remembered the two of them stumbling into his apartment and attacking each other before the door closed. Clara was several years older than him at 25, but went to the same college he did as he had seen her around campus. He had secretly had a crush on her for over year and so at the time he had not been unpleased to be waking up next to her. As soon as Clara had woken up though she had gotten dressed without even bothering to take a shower and fled without even a goodbye.

It was several months later and he had tried to contact and talk to her, but she had been avoiding him when she contacted him out of the blue. It was then that he learn that she was pregnant and that she needed money for an abortion. Everybody on campus knew that Spencer had plenty of money since he had sold a program he had created to the government when he was just 18.

Spencer had immediately offered her $50,000 dollars if she didn't get an abortion and that he would take the baby as soon as he or she was born.

Clara had agreed as the money offered was just to much to pass up out of hand and when he had learned that it wasn't just a single baby but twins he had been ecstatic as he had always wanted a family of his own despite the fact that his mother was a paranoid schizophrenic which was an inheritable disease. It was more than possible that he would develop it himself the older he got, but he wasn't about to let Clara have an abortion if he could prevent it for those babies were of his blood despite the fact that it was possible they could develop his mother's schizophrenia later in life.

He wanted a family for he had always been lonely as a child, with no friends, as no one wanted to know him because he was so smart and graduated high school by the age of 12. He had an IQ of 187 and had came off as a know-it-all despite the fact he had never tried to. It hadn't helped that he was much younger then normal high school and college students and nobody wanted to know a kid who they thought of as an arrogant know-it-all that didn't belong, no matter his IQ.

"That's very interesting," Reid said his tone mostly calm with just a hint of longing underneath, although the fascination in his eyes was impossible to miss for someone as observant as Aaron Hotchner.

"So, I take it from your tone that you thought about joining the Bureau," Hotch observed.

"I see I can't get anything past you," Spencer chuckled. "I did and it would have been my first choice for a career. I've always wanted to help people, but then I found out that the one girl I had sex with was pregnant and I decided that it would be to dangerous a profession for raising a family."

"You're not married," Hotch, did calmly.

"How do you figure that?" Spencer asked with a raised eyebrow. "I could have married the mother of my sons you know as it would've been the honorable thing to do."

"Well, for one thing you're not wearing a wedding ring so either you were married and got divorced at least a year ago or you would have a white line around where the band had been if it had been less then that or you never married in the first place and paid off this woman you slept with so you could raise your sons as I can't see her just handing them over to you."

"She wanted to get an abortion," Spencer almost growled, although he kept his voice down so as not to disturb his sons who were still busy eating their snacks and not paying attention to their conversation. "I wasn't about to let that happen if I could prevent it. I admit, although I'm ashamed of it now, that it was just a one night stand and I didn't use any protection, but in my defense I was also drunk. I was young and stupid at least where woman were concerned and so I made her an offer she couldn't refuse. She was talking about the life growing within her as if he or she was no more then a dog that had to be put down because of rabies and that's when I knew that I didn't love her like I thought. It was just a crush, but when you are young, no matter how smart you are, you mistake a crush for true, everlasting love."

Spencer fell silent surprised that he had told an almost complete stranger this, but he had known that for some odd and mysterious reason that he felt a connection to this man and had from the moment he had introduced himself. He somehow instinctively knew that he could trust Aaron Hotchner with anything and he would never betray that trust by revealing what he had been told, unless given permission to do so.

"You were taught to revere life," Hotch said with such certainty that it made Spencer blink.

"I was," Spencer confirmed after a moment of surprise.

"Why are you so surprised?" asked Hotch with a slight smile trying not to chuckle at the expression on Spencer's face. "I am a profiler after all and I am fairly good at my job. The BAU has a 91% success rate."

Spencer let out a chuckle at that for he knew that he had walked into that one.

"You got me there," Spencer admitted as he looked at his sons who would just finishing their snacks.

"Can we go to the zoo now, daddy?" asked one of the twins although Hotch wasn't familiar enough with them to tell which one it was.

"Of course," Spencer agreed as he ruffled each of his sons hair. "Go throw our plates and cutlery in the trashcan. You know where they are."

"Yeah!" the twins cheered excitedly.

"We'll see you later," Spencer told Hotch politely never expecting to see the man again, although he would soon discover how very wrong he was about that.

"See you, it was nice meeting you," Hotch agreed also never expecting to see Spencer Reid or his family again.

"And you," Spencer said is a two men shook hands politely. Both men were startled when sparks almost seemed to leap between their joined hands, but both dismissed it as a trick of the light or their overactive imaginations.

The two of them would soon discover just how wrong they were about that.

~~~Hotch and Reid~~~

Aaron Hotchner sat up in his bed quite suddenly, bathed in sweat having woken from very a intense sexual dream, all of them starring Spencer Reid in a leading role. Hotch sighed for this was not the first sexual dream he had and in fact he'd been having them ever since he and Spencer Reid had met just over three weeks ago now every single night. Hotch knew with certainty that he wouldn't be getting anymore sleep tonight and in fact he had not averaged more than 4 or 5 hours a night ever since he had met Spencer Reid in Starbucks. What could it all mean? Hotch wondered. He had barely talked to the man for half an hour that one time and yet ever since then he had been having such intense sexual dreams about him that he had to wash the sheets every day, because not only were they soaked in his sweat, they were also covered in his ejaculations from his cock where he had released his seed in his sleep and that hadn't happened since he had been a much younger man. What was he going to do for if this didn't stop soon he was going to go insane from lack of sleep as he had gone into work tired more than once in the last couple of weeks. He had even started to snap at the members of his team and he knew all of them wondered what had him in such a foul mood, but it wasn't like he could tell them that it was due to lack of sleep because of intense sexual dream because for one thing he would be to embarrassed to ever say such a thing and for another it was no one's business, but his own.

Hotch again went over the meeting with Spencer Reid in his mind for what was probably the thousandth time in the last three weeks and knew that that the other man hadn't done anything at all to cause him to have sexual dreams about him, and in fact he had been rather shy and a little nervous, but whether or not Spencer Reid had caused it, it had happened all the same.

Finally Hotch sighed and rose from the bed glancing at the clock seeing that it was only 4:30 in the morning. He had to be up in a couple of hours anyway, although he would've liked to spend that time sleeping he know he wouldn't be getting anymore sleep that particular night thanks to the dreams. In a way he looked forward to those dreams every night as he had not had such intense climaxes in well… ever actually, not even with his now deceased ex-wife Haley or when he had been a much younger man

Hotch was sure that making love to the man himself would make the dreams pale in comparison not that he could ever actually see that happening for he had always slept with women and never a man, although he had fooled around a little in college, but that had never been full blown sex.

Hotch headed into the bathroom knowing that now he would have to take a cold shower in order to get rid of his hard on as even masturbating probably wouldn't help in this case. After that he was going to have to unmake his bed and put on fresh sheets and put the soiled bedclothes in the washing machine yet again as he'd had to do every morning since he started having the dreams.

If these dreams he was having every night didn't stop soon he didn't know what he was going to do for lack of sleep not only had him snapping at the team, but almost at his son and he knew Jack wouldn't understand why he was snapping at him.

Well, first things first Hotch decided as the cold water made his cock go flaccid again, he was going to do his own research on Dr. Spencer Reid just to make sure he was who he said he was and there was no way he was going to ask Garcia for help because for one thing he would have to explain why he wanted the information and it would be to embarrassing to even attempt to do such a thing and for another this was no one else's business. Hotch knew he was decent on computers, although he wasn't even half as good as Garcia, but he at least should be up to finding out on his own some basic information about the young man he had met at Starbucks, although it still wouldn't explain the sparks that had lept between their joined hands or the intense sexual dreams he was having every night, but it would be a start anyway.

Hotch kept himself busy for the next couple of hours by doing choirs, he threw his dirty clothes as well as the bed sheets into the washing machine and when they were done into the dryer, he dusted, but didn't vacuum as he didn't want to wake up his son, and he cleaned the kitchen that he had been to tired to do the night before.

After all that was done, he want to take another shower, this one hot and got dressed in a suit for the day.

By the time he finished getting dressed it was time to get cook breakfast and once that was done get Jack up so he could begin to get ready for school.

An hour later Hotch entered the BAU and headed straight to his office to get a head start on the paperwork that was on his desk. He wanted to get as much of it done as he could just in case the team got called on a case.

Hotch looked up when there was a knock on his door and saw through the glass that it was Rossi and gestured him to enter.

"What can I do for you, Rossi?" Hotch asked as he put down his pen trying his best to appear casual and relaxed, although he knew that his old friend wouldn't be fooled.

"The team was just wondering why you haven't made an appearance. You know that you normally come out to the bullpen at least once or twice by now," Rossi commented as he sat in one of the chairs in front of Hotch's desk without an invitation. "I was also deputized to come in and see if you wanted to join us for lunch. Since it appears to be a slow day we thought we'd go out somewhere instead of ordering in like we normally do."

"No, tell the team that they can go to lunch," Hotch said, "as I still have too much paperwork to do to even consider going anywhere." Not to mention he didn't want to risk snapping at any of the team, because he had been doing that way to much in the last couple of weeks as it was, just because he was so damn tired and so he had made the decision to stay out of the way as much as possible unless they actually caught a case.

"You know, the paperwork isn't going anywhere and you do need to eat," Rossi pointed out, logically.

"You can bring back a sandwich or something," Hotch suggested. "You know what I like and I will of course pay you for it."

Rossi waved off the offer payment and then hesitated for a moment. "You know the team has noticed that you been very… grouchy lately. You've been snapping at everyone so is there something you want to talk about? You know if you get off your chest whatever it is it'll make you feel better."

"There's nothing to talk about," Hotch told the older man calmly. "I just haven't been sleeping well lately that's all."

"Bad dreams?" asked Rossi with a raised eyebrow.

"Something like that," Hotch said noncommittally not bothering to lie since he knew his old friend would see right through him if he did. Of course he didn't tell Rossi that it wasn't bad dreams that was disrupting his sleep, but sexual ones so intense that he couldn't go back to sleep afterwards no matter how tired he was.

Rossi raised an eyebrow again, but instead of curiosity like last time it was to tell Hotch that he knew that he wasn't telling the complete truth for he knew his old friend better than anyone else. Hotch met Rossi gaze steadily and finally it was the older man that was forced to lower his eyes. Rossi knew exactly how stubborn Hotch could be and if the younger man didn't want to talk about what was bothering him then there was no way in hell that anybody would be able to get anything out of him.

"If those bad dreams are keeping you from sleeping maybe you should go see a doctor and have him prescribe something for it?" Rossi suggested.

"I'll do that if I have to," Hotch said. "I'm hoping this problem will solve itself though."

"The problem must be really bad if you're willing to go see a doctor," Rossi commented with some surprise that his suggestion had been so easily accepted for Hotch hated going to the doctor with a passion unless he absolutely had to, which wasn't really surprising considering that he had been in the hospital more than once for things like gunshot wounds and there was one time where the team had thought he would die after he had been tortured by the Reaper or at least never be well enough to resume his job.

"It's so bad I'm really not getting more than 4 or 5 hours of sleep a night," Hotch informed his friend running a hand through his gelled up hair and then running a fist across his tired eyes.

"We've noticed," Rossi told his old friend dryly as the team had indeed noticed the dark shadows under their boss's eyes

"I'm not surprised," Hotch said with a wry tired half smile. "You are all profilers after all and you've been trained to notice things that aren't necessarily obvious. Believe me if I don't start getting some more sleep pretty soon I probably will go see a doctor as I am really tired of having no energy not to mention snapping at everyone, although I'm not sure what the doctor could actually do besides prescribe something for me to sleep and you know how I hate taking medication, except aspirin."

"I know it," Rossi said with a smile of his own, "but it sounds to me like you have a real problem. Humans need their sleep in order to function and it doesn't sound like you're getting very much of that."

"No I'm really not and in fact I've barely managed to stop myself from snapping at Jack and you know he's too young to understand why I would do that," Hotch said.

Rossi knew Hotch adored his son and normally he'd never snap or yell at him so his old friend not getting enough sleep really was a problem.

"You better figure out a solution soon then because while the team understands why you're snapping at them you're right in the fact that Jack's still so young that he won't," Rossi said. "I suppose I had better go as the team is waiting."

"I'll see you when you get back," Hotch said waving his old friend away dismissing him and Rossi took that for the hint it was and headed for Hotch's office door opening it and stepping through, making sure to close it behind him.

Hotch looked up just in time to see that Rossi was immediately surrounded by the rest of the team as soon as he had stepped away from the door of his office and Hotch had no trouble figuring out what the team wanted to know, although it looked like Rossi was fielding their questions expertly, though Hotch had expected no less from his old friend.

Finally Hotch turned his attention back to his paperwork and mentally groaned as he began reading the forms and then filling out the appropriate spaces after he was done tuning out the distant chatter of the rest of the team so he could concentrate on the forms in front of him.

As he worked he tried to figure out what to do about Spencer Reid, although he had yet to come to any kind of decision.

Spencer Reid not only invaded his dreams but also his every waking thought as well so that it was extremely hard to concentrate on anything at all, especially paperwork and his lack of sleep due to the dreams was not helping the situation at all. The dreams about him and Spencer were beyond pleasant, and in fact they were so intense and pleasurable that Hotch actually craved those dreams so much that it made him wonder what the hell was going on as that wasn't like him at all.

Hotch knew that something had to be done and soon or he was going to go insane from lack of sleep if nothing else. But really what could he actually do about the situation? He still had his research on Spencer Reid to do, but he would be doing that this evening after Jack went to bed and his next course of action would depend on what he discovered.

Hotch did his best to concentrate on his paperwork for the rest of the day and by quitting time he'd made a sizeable dent in the stack and was pleased with his progress, although he knew there would always be more.

Finally Hotch grabbed his suite coat off the back of his chair and headed for the door knowing that he had to puck up his son from his sister-in-law's house and for a change he wasn't going to be late.

~~~Hotch and Reid~~~

Several months later Spencer and his twin sons were sitting at one of the tables at the same Starbucks where he and Hotch had met them when the man himself walked in the door.

Hotch calmly stood in line and ordered himself a cup of coffee looking around the Starbucks casually as if searching for a seat.

When he spotted his target his expression didn't change by one iota and his gaze swept past Spencer and his children as if he hadn't even seen them, but inside he was jumping up and down in excitement and joy, a reaction that as very unlike him.

The thing was that he hadn't admitted even to himself until recently that meeting Spencer had done something to him. It had taken him awhile to realize that he liked Spencer more than just as a friend, or causal acquaintance even though they had only talked for a few minutes one day. He had never seriously dated a guy before. Sure he had fooled around a little in college, who hadn't, until he had met Haley and fallen in love.

He had almost totally forgotten about those times and never told another living soul about making out with another guy, not even his now deceased wife. After he and Haley had gotten married he had been loyal to her and never looked at anybody else romantically whether it was a guy or a girl for he had been totally in love with his wife at least for the first few years. After he had joined the FBI and was gone a lot he had still loved Haley, but all her complaining about his traveling all the time or his long hours started to get on his nerves after awhile. He didn't really blame Haley totally for the break up of their marriage as it had been partly his fault, but on the other hand she could have at least tried to understand that being an FBI agent required a very great commitment at least timewise.

The rest of the team had noticed how much of a grump he had been for the last several months. It wasn't that he meant to be such a grouch, but in his defense he hadn't been getting much sleep as he kept having very intense dreams every night since he had met Spencer.

He had never been seriously interested in another guy before, but knew he was capable because of his experiences in college.

The rest of the team wasn't exactly sure what the matter with him was, although they had all guessed at one point or another that he was sexually frustrated having not had sex in awhile and Hotch almost laughed out loud at that one for they had no idea how close to the truth they really were.

It had been exactly 1 year, 6 months 14 days 15 hours and 20 or so minutes since the last time he'd had sex with anyone and hadn't just taken care of his own needs. He wasn't as young as he used to be so his libido wasn't in as constant overdrive as when he had been a younger man, but he still had needs and he was hoping that Spencer would fill them, although he wasn't even sure if he was interested in his own sex or not as he did have sex with a woman in order to have his twin sons, but so had he so he couldn't really know could he? For all Hotch knew Spencer Reid could be bisexual, just like he had discovered himself to be recently.

Normally Hotch never would have considered such a course of action as having sex with somebody of his own gender, but his wet dreams had been so unbelievably intense lately that if he didn't get some real sleep soon he was going to go insane. It was bad enough that he was snapping at the team and had just barely prevented himself from snapping and being a grouch around his own son, but he had never had such intense feelings for anybody before, not even Haley.

Hotch had gone over and over the encounter with Spencer Reid in his mind thousands of times by now and he knew with absolute certainty that Spencer hadn't done anything deliberate to cause these feelings of intense desire that had stirred within him after their brief meeting three months ago. It was just something indefinable about the man himself. Perhaps it had to do with the the way that Spencer treated his sons, which was gently and lovingly just like any good parent would, or maybe it was the good-humor and intelligence that was sparkling in his golden brown eyes.

He had checked into Dr. Spencer Reid in the three months since their brief meeting at this very same coffee shop and what he'd found made his heart ache. Spencer Reid, only child of William and Diana Reid, the father had left when he was ten and his mother was a paranoid schizophrenic who had been institutionalized by Spencer when he had turned 18. Little Spencer Reid had been forced to grow up on his own and to look after his mother from a young age. He had graduated high school at age 12 and gone to college soon after. He had an eidetic memory and an IQ of a 187.

What wasn't in the information he had found, but that Hotch could quite accurately guess, due to knowing how the world worked, was the fact that he had almost certainly been picked on and bullied because he was so much more intelligent and younger in both high school and college. Hotch well knew how cruel kids and adults could be and yet despite all that Spencer Reid seemed to have turned out surprisingly normal. A man who was loving, compassionate, intelligent and didn't let other people make him become jaded or turn him cruel and cold or at least indifferent.

Hotch paid for his coffee and then headed to get himself a seat near Spencer and his sons. Why he felt if he had had to be near the man that he had talked to for perhaps half an hour three months ago he didn't know, but he also knew that he felt more at peace with himself with Spencer near. Normally he, Aaron Hotchner was a very confident man, but in this situation he felt slightly out of his depth, which wasn't something he normally felt at all.

"Well, howdy, stranger!" Spencer called waving Hotch over. "Care to join us?"

Hotch's expression didn't change, but he headed in Spencer's direction while his insides jumped for joy as he hadn't actually been intending to talk to him at all, just to observe him from a distance.

In all his years he had never felt like this about anyone not even Haley. He was like a teenager in the midst of his very first crush.

Sure he had crushed on other people before, but they had all been women and not for many years.

"Hey, how are you?" asked Hotch his tone as normal as he could make it under the circumstances.

"We are just fine," Spencer replied trying his best not to blush. He had not expected to run into the man he had a huge crush on since they had met three months ago. He had been having very intense dreams ever since he had met Aaron Hotchner and he had really hadn't been getting much sleep and he always woke up having ejaculated all over the bed. He was just glad that his sons were past the stage that they liked to climb into bed with him on a regular basis, because they would have no idea what was going on and you couldn't really explain having soaked sheets to two 4 year olds, no matter how intelligent.

He had never had such intense sexual dreams in his life not that he had dated much in the last few years, as all the women wanted was his money and not just him Dr. Spencer Reid of Las Vegas.

After he had met Aaron Hotchner and started having those wet dreams every night for more than a week he had done a lot of research as to why that was even though it wasn't really his area of expertise. What he had found he wasn't sure he believed but there had been a lot of research done on the subject of dreams and what they could mean. According to all the internet sources and books he had read he and Aaron Hotchner were soulmates, meant to discover each other and be together for the rest of their lives and the sparks that had leapt between their hands the minute they'd touched had been the first sign as it was almost like a recognition signal.

The next step would be to kiss on the lips, and then finally to make love. Once they did make love they would be bound together for the rest of their lives. He, Spencer Reid, was an extraordinarily intelligent, logical man who usually didn't believe in things he couldn't see or touch, but the almost tangible connection between him and Aaron Hotchner was impossible to deny. There hadn't been a day in the last three months that he hadn't thought of Aaron Hotchner at least a dozen times a day, although it was probably more like a hundred, Spencer thought with an inner weary smile.

The stories that had rung the most true for him were the ones that came from places like China and Japan as both countries had multiple legends about soulmates that went back thousands of years.

"Well, I didn't expect to see you here," Spencer greeted as Hotch sat down with his coffee and his pastry. "The boys and I come here every week." Spencer didn't say that he had been looking for Aaron ever since they had met and he had never reappeared until now.

"I've been extremely busy these last three months," Hotch said only half truthfully not willing to admit quite yet that he could have come here on several occasions, but had avoided doing that until he couldn't stand it anymore.

Hotch wasn't about to admit it, at least not anytime soon and that he had had an almost irresistible urge to come back to this Starbucks that was slightly out of the way of the team's usual lunch hangouts

Spencer's eyes narrowed a little at that as if he could sense that Hotch wasn't telling the complete truth.

"Me and the rest of the team have been gone quite a bit and it seems like we've hardly been home at all."

"So been catching the bad guys?" Spencer teased a little.

Hotch rolled his eyes at that. "We've caught about a dozen in the last few months. The last few months have been busier then normal as most the time we get at least a few days break in between, even if that's staying in the office and doing the endless amount of paperwork that is required."

"The government runs on paperwork," Spencer said, "but then so does any business."

"So what do you do for a living?" asked Hotch as this was one thing he had not been able to discover when he had been doing his research. He knew that he had asked Garcia she would have found out, but then Penelope Garcia was a computer guru and he was anything but. He was okay with computers, but she was absolutely brilliant and could practically make them sit up and beg. He hadn't wanted to bring any of the team in on this as he still wasn't sure where this was going, if anywhere. He had only met the guy one time after all and no matter how attracted he was to Spencer Reid he wasn't sure that they would ever meet again.

He had come into this Starbucks on the same day of the week that the two of them had met three months ago, not really expecting to find who he wouldn't admit even to himself, that he was searching for.

When he had spotted the person he had been looking for his heart had leapt for joy and he felt like a teenager again.

"I work from home," Spencer answered. "I write computer programs actually."

"Oh? What kind of programs?" asked Hotch.

"Well," Spencer began looking a little self-conscious. "I have created several programs that have made catching criminals easier. Since it was always my dream to join the FBI and the BAU in particular I thought this was a good way for me to contribute since I had to change my plans when I found out I was going to be a father. I sold my first program when I was 18 and the money I got would have set me and my sons up for life, but I'm not one to be idle and I would go insane unless I kept my brain occupied."

Spencer kept his hands wrapped around his coffee cup in order to prevent himself from touching the man across from him inappropriately, although it was extremely hard.

"I do other things other than write computer programs since it doesn't take me very long to do that. Really it's just something to keep me busy since I don't need the money."

"You're the one that created the facial recognition program?" asked Hotch finally remembering a comment that Garcia had made about how she was in love with the programmer of several time saving programs that had been specifically created to help catch criminals easier.

Spencer shrugged modestly.

"Our technical analyst Penelope Garcia practically worships you or at least your programs and has often said that they have made her job much easier."

Spencer blushed at that.

"Dad, can we go to the park now?" asked Lochlan.

"Of course," Spencer agreed. "Say goodbye to Mr. Hotchner and then go throw away your plates and I'll be right there."

"Bye," both boys told Hotch before leaving the table.

"Goodbye boys," Hotch said with a smile.

"I know this is kind of sudden," Spencer began hesitantly, "but would you like to join me for dinner?"

"Like as in a date?" asked Hotch with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Only if you want to think of it like that," Spencer demurred hastily blushing again. "If not it can just be two friends having a pleasant evening."

"I would like that very much," Hotch said a smile gracing his face. Spencer Reid blushed easily it seemed and it was a trait that Hotch found oddly endearing

"Would eight o'clock be okay?"

"That's fine," Hotch agreed. "Here's my cell number," he added handing over one of the business cards he kept in his wallet.

"And here's mine," Spencer said as he wrote down his number on the back of the napkin that was laying on the table.

~~~Hotch and Reid~~~

It had been arranged that the two of them would meet at the restaurant and luckily for him it was his day off, although he was aware that he could be called in at anytime, such was the nature of the beast or at least his job.

Hotch whistled as he began to get ready dressing casually but also slapping on some aftershave after he had taken a shower.

He was really looking forward to this date although he was aware that he had never dated another guy before. Sure he had fooled around a little in college, who hadn't? Going to college was really the first opportunity to get away from home and away from parental supervision and do what you wanted without fear of reprisals.

But for some reason he couldn't define his whole body tingled as he thought about Spencer Reid. Sure they'd only known about each other for three months and had only run into each other twice, but somehow Hotch knew deep down that they would be spending the rest of their lives together and that suited him just fine. Normally he wasn't the fanciful type at all, but he couldn't help feeling like he did and for the first time in to long he was truly happy.

Hotch finished getting dressed and then made sure to lock the door and set the alarm to his apartment before heading to his car to head to the restaurant to meet Spencer.

Hotch drove to the restaurant in silence and when he got there he strode inside confidently looking around.

"Can I help you, sir?" asked the waitress who was standing behind a little pulpit with a name sheet on it. "It'll be at least a 30 minute wait as we're quite busy tonight."

"Oh no, ma'am, I'm meeting someone here," Hotch said politely with a smile. "Spencer Reid. He should have made a reservation."

"Ah yes," the lady said with a smile as she gave Hotch the once-over, liking what she saw. "Dr. Reid comes here often, although he isn't here yet. I'll show you to his usual table or if you prefer you can wait for him right here."

"I'll wait for him right here, thank you," Hotch told the waitress politely not really noticing how pretty she was considering that his attention was elsewhere.

Hotch sat on the bench that was up against one of the walls and waited patiently knowing that he was a few minutes early. It wasn't long before his date came through the door and looked around him a little worriedly. When he spotted Hotch sitting on the bench waiting on him the worry slid from his expression and changed into a smile that seemed to light up the room and made Hotch's cock twitch in anticipation. Down boy, he firmly, but silently ordered that part of his anatomy. We'll get our chance soon.

Spencer strode over to where Hotch was sitting just as Aaron rose to his feet.

"I'm glad you came," Spencer told him quietly and something in his expression putting Hotch on the alert.

"You were expecting to be stood up?" asked Hotch curiously.

Spencer shrugged casually, "It's happened before."

An irrational surge of anger went through Hotch at Spencer's quiet words and he swore to himself if he ever met up with those former dates they would live to regret what they had done to his Spencer.

What? These feelings weren't like him at all and since when had he come to think of Spencer Reid as his? Since the first time they had met three months ago, Hotch realized suddenly, although he hadn't really thought about it at the time and in fact not until just now.

"Don't worry, I won't ever stand you up," Hotch promised protectively. "If I have to be out of town on a case, I'll make sure I call you and trust me it will happen, a lot. Being an FBI agent, especially in the Bureau Analysis Unit wrecks hell on love lives and families."

Spencer nodded feeling a warm surge of emotions go through him at Hotch's words as his statement implied that he wanted to do this again.

Spencer realized suddenly that what he wanted was to take Hotch in his arms and kiss the breath out of him, but he was going to let the other man take the lead as he wasn't usually that alpha male type and it had taken all his courage to ask Aaron Hotchner out on a date, although he was ecstatic that the other man had accepted immediately and hadn't rejected him.

A slow smile curled up onto his mouth and he squeezed Hotch's hand to show his appreciation. "I'm starving, shall we go and eat?"

"Yes," Hotch said squeezing Spencer's hand in return. The meaning that Hotch managed to convey in that one word made Spencer feel warm all the way down to his toes.

The two of them followed the waiter to their table, which was in a semi-dark corner and there was only room enough for two people.

"So, the waitress said you came here fairly often," Hotch said broaching the subject that had been on his mind.

"If that's your way of asking if I bring other dates here the answer is no since I really don't date much. I bring my sons here occasionally just to get out of the house."

"Why don't you date much?" asked Hotch with a raised eyebrow astonished at Spencer's answer as he figured that women would be after him just for his money alone and combine that with his personality and handsomeness and Hotch had figured that women would be all over him.

"Well, if you haven't figured it out already, I'm fairly shy where dating is concerned. A lot of it has to do with the fact that a lot my dates are only after my money and don't care one iota about me personally. Besides it pays to be cautious as there are many predators out there. I also have my sons to think of and I'm not about to bring someone into my house that they don't like or that doesn't like them. I don't make a big deal about having money and although some people I dated have known most of them don't have a clue. You really have to read the magazines that I've been featured in and most of those have been the scientific ones or the ones that features things like new computer programs. Also part of it is that I just haven't found anyone that I'm fairly compatible with. Someone who is intelligent and can carry on a conversation about almost anything. Most women don't pay attention to me when there's somebody more, I believe the word is buffed standing close by, even if they are as dumb as a bag of stones. I'm sure you know how people think and how the human race almost instinctively go after someone who is handsome or beautiful, not somebody ordinary like me."

"You are far from ordinary," Hotch protested automatically, but sincerely, although he also understood that most women or men for that matter wouldn't give Spencer a second glance. A lot of it had to do with his posture as most women wouldn't even notice someone who tended to fade into the background and who didn't deliberately draw attention to himself. It didn't help that Spencer was relatively shy at least around the opposite sex. Most people wouldn't go after someone so shy or even notice them.

"I'm glad you think so," Spencer said with a smile that lit up his face.

"I can see what you mean though," Hotch told him thoughtfully as he took Spencer's hand under the table and gave it a squeeze. "You were one of those that faded into the background as much as possible in high school, although with your intelligence that probably wasn't possible very often."

"No, it wasn't," Spencer agreed calmly trying not to think about how he had been relentlessly bullied in both high school and college. "Considering I graduated high school when I was 12 and the other students were at least five years older then me. Most of them considered me a kid or a nerd or an upstart that didn't belong there. I made absolutely no friends at all."

"Teenagers don't appreciate being shown up, or at least that's their way of thinking," Hotch said. "Most of those teenagers grow out of it and into decent adults, although there are some, especially those that bullied, that turn into criminals of one kind or another. Believe me I know considering my job."

"I know, I've got a lot of reading on the subject," Spencer admitted. "I know a lot about how people who bullied or got their way in more subtle ways turned into criminals once they were grown."

Hotch looked astonished at this as Reid seemed to know just as much as any profiler.

"Don't look so astonished," Spencer teased Hotch lightly. "I told you that my original goal was to be a member of the BAU until I found out that my one night stand was pregnant. A lot of this knowledge I got from reading on my own before I decided that a career with the FBI was out because of my sons. Once I read something I never forget it because I have an eidetic memory and also I read 20,000 words per minute. I could quote you pages from a book I read five years ago word for word if I really wanted to showoff."

"I have a feeling you would have fit right in on the team," Hotch admitted with a wry smile.

"Maybe," Spencer said not as confident as Hotch was. "I'm afraid that I'm very socially awkward as are a lot of people who have a high IQ like mine are. It took every ounce of courage I possessed in order to ask you out and I still feared rejection."

"You don't seem to socially awkward to me," Hotch said with a raised eyebrow.

"That's probably because I feel easier and more relaxed around you then I do most other people. Why that is when we really just met I don't know," Spencer said with a shrug, although he did have a clue as to why that was, but not one he was ready to reveal quite yet.

Hotch didn't respond, although he seemed to be mulling over what Spencer had told him.

"Just get me into a social situation sometime and you'll see how socially awkward I can be," Spencer said with a deprecating chuckle. "Crowds make me nervous, so I don't get out much, although I certainly get out more then I would because of my sons. My sons for the most part are just normal, rambunctious little boys, which they get from their mother, not from me and I try my best to encourage that. I hope telling you all this isn't going to scare you off like it has some people I've dated in the past few years. Most of the former people I dated don't seem to be willing to put up with all my little oddities or my brilliance."

"No, it doesn't scare me off," Hotch told him his eyes sparkling in the low light. "Every human on the face of this Earth has oddities and things about them that make them unique, if we were all the same life would be very boring indeed and I and the rest of my team would be out of a job. Anybody who doesn't believe that really has no idea what humans are really like,"

"That's one way to look at it, I suppose," Spencer said his tone calm, although inside he was relieved that he hadn't scared his date off.

"Every human is different," Hotch told him firmly. "Some people are just so shallow, with no depth that they don't see you for the brilliant, kind, loving man that you are."

"Thank you for the compliment, but you really don't know me that well," Spencer said blushing.

"It's not a compliment, if it's truth," Hotch said. "I've only known you for a short amount of time, but I can see how you are with your sons, how loving and gentle you are. Also you don't wave the fact that you have a lot of money in other's people's faces like some people do when they're better off than somebody else. A lot of times somebody that has a lot of money whether that's inherited or through hard work prances about all arrogantly demanding things just because they are rich. The problem is that a lot of businesses cater to that kind of person and therefore make them believe that they deserve better treatment then others who are not in their social stratosphere. Believe me I've seen it multiple times in my line of work."

"Yes, I've met a few people like that too," Spencer agreed enjoying his time with Aaron immensely. "It seems to happen more often with those that have inherited their wealth or have had trust funds set up for them by their parents. It seems to give them a sense of entitlement that most of the time they do not deserve."

What Spencer didn't say out loud but was in his thoughts was that his father had been a lot like that, and more than likely still was, all, thinking that he deserved special treatment even though he had not been rich until he had started working as a lawyer.

When William Reid had abandoned him and his mother Diana when he had been ten he had been devastated, but later had grown up enough to realize that his father was a selfish and arrogant man that didn't want to deal with his wife's worsening paranoid schizophrenia or his son's profound intelligence. He had left them in that house to rot and hopefully disappear so that he would have clean hands and a clean conscious and wouldn't have to be concerned with his disappointment of a family anymore.

William Reid had no idea that he had two grandsons and even if he had known Spencer had no intention of letting his father anywhere near his sons and would take him to court if it ever proved necessary in order to assure that William Reid stayed away from him and his sons.

Hotch was enjoying this date more than he had any other, especially the ones he had had with Beth a few months ago. He had dated some of course, but he hadn't ever really been casual with his affections, at least not since he was a young man, and he had still been grieving for his late wife Haley which had contributed. He still blamed himself for what had happened to her and even though they had been divorced at the time he still loved her. He was just glad that he had been able to save his son. Spencer Reid was an articulate, intelligent, well read man and knew about a variety of subjects including quite a few that could've helped solve some cases quite a bit sooner than they had been several years ago.

"So who watches your sons when you have to be somewhere?" asked Hotch curiously.

"Oh I have a live-in housekeeper," Spencer explained. "The boys have known her all their lives and adore her. She's an older lady and her husband passed away several years before the boys were born and all her children are grown. I was really lucky to have found her actually. I contacted a temp agency and I went through quite a few before her."

Spencer made a face as he remembered those other numerous housekeepers.

"None of the others worked out?" asked Hotch as he saw Spencer's expression.

"No," Spencer said with a grimace. "All the others were young, beautiful, and it was clear all they wanted was a rich husband and not have to worry about doing anymore work. They made me extremely uncomfortable and not a single one of them was any good with the boys. Sara though, knows how to handle children, cook, clean and do everything a housekeeper is supposed to do and so I hired her permanently. Now she's part of the family and like a grandmother to the boys and to me. She adores them and spoils them rotten when she thinks I'm not around. I make sure I pay her extra, for every time she has to look after the boys for a few hours, despite her protests."

"I'm glad you have someone to help you look after your sons as I know looking after one child is a lot of work and if I didn't have Jessica my former sister-in-law to look after Jack then I would never be able to continue working at the BAU, since we are gone a lot." Hotch didn't mention how Strauss had offered him early retirement after his wife had been killed by the Reaper so that he could look after his son. It had been shortly after his wife's death and Hotch had seriously considered taking it, but had turned it down in the end.

The day was coming soon that Hotch would have to tell Spencer that working with the BAU was dangerous and he had been shot several times so it was possible he could die on one of the cases, although he was always careful, except for right after his ex-wife's death, when he had been grieving.

The waiter arrived just then with the check and Spencer snatched it up before Hotch could. "I'm the one that asked you out to dinner," Spencer told Hotch his tone brooking no argument, "so I'll be paying the check."

"Alright," Hotch conceded with a smile. "I'll just invite you out to dinner next time and I'll be paying."

"That's fine," Spencer agreed with a grin glad that he had gotten Aaron to give in so easily. "I'll look forward to it."

"How about this weekend?"

"Sounds good. Just about anytime at all is ok as I can work whenever I want and from home."

"Well, I promised to spend Saturday with, Jack but he goes to bed at eight, although Sunday would be better since he's going over to a friend's to spend the day after church."

"So about two? We can spend the day together?" Spencer asked

"Sounds good," Hotch agreed trying not to sound to eager. "The team gets most weekends off, although we do work occasionally so unless I get called in I don't have to go back until Monday."

"We'll set something up for Sunday then," Spencer agreed as the two of them walked out to their separate cars.

"You're welcome to call me anytime and if I'm not busy I'll answer," Hotch said. "Don't worry if I don't answer as it means I'm either on a case or in a meeting and I'll call you back as soon as I can. I have enjoyed tonight more than I have any other date in a long time."

"So have I," Spencer told him wanting to kiss Aaron so badly, but holding off because he wasn't sure that he or Aaron were ready and besides it was only right to explain some things to him first.

Hotch also thought about kissing Spencer, but decided to hold off until they had more privacy for he somehow had a feeling that it would be explosive and he didn't want to be disturbed.

"I'll see you Sunday," Spencer murmured kissing Aaron on the cheek, which sent tingles through his whole body before heading to his car and climbing inside.

Hotch stood there after Spencer's car had pulled away feeling the tingling in his cheek from where it had been kissed and thought bemusedly he'd never thought in a million years that he could've fallen in love so fast or with another man, but he knew with absolute certainty that he was and he was fairly sure that Spencer Reid felt the same.

Hotch unlocked his car door and climbed in starting the engine and headed back to his apartment with a smile on his face and no longer feeling as grumpy and out of sorts as he had since Haley's death.

~~~Hotch and Reid~~~

Sunday

Hotch whistled as he prepared for his date. It had been decided that the two of them would stay in Hotch's apartment and watch movies while ordering out dinner, so that they could be alone together and also get to know each other a little.

When the knock on the door came Hotch strode forward and checked to see who was on the other side before opening the door to let Spencer into his home.

"Welcome," Hotch said as he hugged Spencer close to him after shutting the door.

Spencer looked around and saw how nicely the apartment was decorated as he followed Hotch down the short hall and into the combination den/living room area.

"Nice place you have here," Spencer commented looking around him studying the arrangement of furniture.

"Thank you," Hotch replied. "Really it is just a place to sleep since I'm not here much due to my job. I haven't had much of a life outside of work since I divorced actually."

"Well, hopefully I can change that," Reid murmured.

"I hope so to," Hotch said with a smile. "What would you like to drink?"

"Coffee, if you have it," Spencer answered immediately. "If not just water will do."

"You don't drink beer?" asked Hotch surprise in his tone. He should have known really for at the restaurant a few days ago Spencer had ordered coffee and their waiter hadn't even offered him the wine list, although the man had for him. What that implied was that the servers at the restaurant knew Spencer and his preferences, so hadn't bothered to offer him any alcohol.

"No, not really," Spencer offered with a shrug and an embarrassed smile. "Ever since that incident that resulted in my sons, I discovered that I'm not much of a drinker as I just don't have the head for it."

"Some people don't," Hotch said becoming ever more fascinated with Spencer Reid as he wasn't like most people, not that there was anything wrong with that and in fact it made him unique. "There's nothing wrong with not being able to drink alcohol, although I'm sure that Derek Morgan would disagree with that."

"Derek Morgan?" asked Spencer wondering if this was somebody else that Hotch had dated in the past and feeling a hot surge of jealousy go through him at that thought.

"Morgan is part of the team I mentioned," Hotch calmly explained, although he had seen the jealousy on the Spencer's face and it made him want to smile. One didn't get jealous, unless one was attached. In other words if the two of them hadn't had feelings for each other their would be no reason to be jealous. "The team is like a family and we watch out for each other. There's no reason to be jealous, Morgan is interested in our technical analyst Penelope Garcia that I mentioned before, although neither at the moment wants to admit it. Morgan is a major flirt and player, if you know what I mean and why he just doesn't stake his claim when it is clear that he and Garcia both have feelings for each other I don't have a clue."

Spencer's jealousy vanished like the wind at that. "Why don't you tell me about the rest of the team as I'm sure I'll meet them at some point."

"Alright," Hotch agreed as he came and sat beside Spencer on the couch with a beer for him and a glass of water for his guest. "Well there is JJ, which is an abbreviation for Jennifer Jareau and she is the teams communication liaisons with police departments around the country and she also handles press conferences. Once you meet her don't be surprised if she starts treating you like a little brother, but she is that way with the rest of the team and think of them all like family and in fact Garcia is godmother to her son Henry. Next is David Rossi who came out of retirement when Jason Gideon who was the unit chief left after a case a few years ago. He is also something of a ladies man and has been married three times, which kind of burned him from ever getting married again since he's also divorced three times. He is an excellent profiler though as it is JJ even though technically it's not her job. Last but not least is Emily Prentiss who came on to the team just a few years ago after another member left and at first I didn't want to accept her figuring that her parents had gotten her the position, since they both have considerable influence, but I have since been proven wrong about that and she is a damn fine profiler and we are lucky to have her on the team."

"Your team is important to you, you called them your family, will they accept our relationship?"

"Yes," Hotch answered immediately without a single doubt in his voice. "So long as I am happy and they see that they won't have a single problem about our relationship. Once they get to know you every single one of them will be family to you too."

"Family," Spencer said almost dreamily and also a little wistfully. "I really don't have much family except for my sons and I suppose we should include Sara as well under that definition."

"Family, isn't always defined by blood or marriage," Hotch told Spencer softly. "Family is all about the people who care for you and who would do anything in order to protect you. Family, is about the people who are always there for you when you need a weep on a shoulder or for all the important events in your life. They are people, who remember your birthday, or your anniversary or who wishes you congratulations on a job well done. Family isn't necessarily your parents or your siblings, but can be people you're really close to as well even if that's not the exact dictionary definition."

"You make it sound so lovely," Spencer said looking pensive and a little sad.

"It is, and yes, I know how your father left you when you were 10 and how you had your mother committed to an institution when you were 18 as I did a little research on you on my own time. I didn't mean to invade your privacy I just wanted to make sure that you were you said you were since people have tried to get close to me or one of the team in the past with ill intentions."

"It's okay, I did a little bit of research on you to," Spencer admitted a little sheepishly. "It's a dangerous world out there and I wasn't about to get attached to someone and then bring them around my sons if you weren't who you said you were. Both of us are good at reading people, but it's better to be safe and all that."

Hotch was relieved that Spencer wasn't upset with him.

"Well, now that we have discovered that both of us are genuine why don't we put in a movie and cuddle on the couch?"

"Sounds like heaven," Spencer said with a smile kissing Aaron's cheek wishing it was his lips instead, but not wanting to push it since that would be the second stage of the bond and he had yet to inform Aaron about what he suspected. He wasn't sure that Aaron would believe it and in fact he wasn't sure he believed it, but all legends had at least a grain of truth to them and there had been those shocks when he and Aaron had touched for the first time by shaking hands and that happening couldn't really be explained by static electricity or any other way at least scientifically.

Spencer tried not to worry about how Aaron would react when he told him about the legend and how he believed that they were soulmates meant to be together as most people didn't believe in such things. Things that they couldn't see or touch or at least explain scientifically. On the other hand Aaron Hotchner was an FBI agent, a profiler and he was bound to have encountered things that could not be explained easily, but still...

The two of them decided on a movie and Hotch slipped it into the DVD player taking the remote from the table beside the couch. The movie started and both men sat close together and after awhile Hotch put his arm around Spencer's shoulder as the movie progressed and it wasn't long at all before he was leaning his head on Aaron's broad shoulder and snuggling close to him. Hotch glanced over at the man that had come to me so much to him in such a short amount of time and smiled kissing the top of his head, again feeling that surge of warm, fuzzy contentment as soon as he did.

What was going on with these feelings that didn't seem entirely his own he didn't know, but he suspected that Spencer did or at least had a theory about what was going on. Those sparks that had lept between their hands the minute they had touched when they had first met had been far from normal and couldn't be explained by any normal means that he could think of, not even something like static electricity. Also Hotch knew his own feelings and he had felt such a sense of… connection the minute he had sat down at Spencer's table at Starbucks, even before they had touched by shaking hands, the first time they had met and he honestly couldn't say that about anybody else, not even Haley.

He felt... Hotch groped for a word for a moment ...complete. Like he wouldn't be able to live if anything happened to Spencer or at the least he'd never be truly happy again without the younger man by his side. Normally it took him awhile to get close to someone, at least a couple of months since he wasn't normally one fall love at first sight, but in this case he felt as if he had known Spencer for years and not just months and the fact was that the two of them hadn't had any contact except that once three months ago when they'd first met, until just a few days.

The movie credits rolled and Hotch who had only been half watching pushed stop and came to a decision. He was going to ask Spencer if he felt the same way he did. If he felt complete and utterly happy so long as he was near. He was going to ask if he had a theory about the sparks that had lept between their hands the first time they had touched and if he felt like he would never be completely happy again if something was to happen to him. He, Aaron Hotchner was usually a man that demanded answers even if phrased politely, but with Spencer he would ask as gently as he could for he didn't want to frighten or upset him as he wasn't one of the criminals he caught and interrogated. In fact he was a man that he was coming to care about and love deeply and he didn't want to ruin that by being to rough or demanding.

"Spencer, I have a question for you and I want you to answer me as honestly as you can," Hotch said as soon as he had turned off the DVD player and TV.

Spencer sat up and looked at Hotch's serious expression and he knew immediately what was coming.

"Go ahead and ask me your question," Spencer said his voice steady, his expression unreadable, although there was visible anguish in his golden brown eyes.

Hotch could tell just from Spencer's body language that he knew what was coming and he was dejected expecting him to not believe the answer and for him to say he was lying. It was clear that Spencer expected to be rejected and to be ordered out of the apartment and to never darken his life again. What had Spencer gone through to expect such treatment? Humans could be cruel, Hotch knew that for a fact and considering his job he was more aware of human nature then most. Had Spencer been through a similar experience or even several of them for him to expect to be thrown out on his ear at the slightest opportunity?

"Why did sparks leap between our hands the first time we touched?" Hotch asked as calmly as possible trying not to let his emotions show. "Why do I feel such a feeling of completeness when we are touching and when you're gone I miss you so much that's it's extremely hard to not go and see you to make sure you are safe? I've never felt such strong emotions for anybody, not even my now deceased ex-wife Haley. I loved her, but the feelings weren't so… intense and I didn't constantly worry about her happiness and safety."

"I'm not sure you are going to like the answer or believe it," Spencer said slowly looking up into Hotch's dark eyes. "Hell, I'm not sure I believe it and I'm the one that did the research on the subject right after we met."

"So tell me what you discovered and let me make my own determination," Hotch said softly gently putting a hand on Spencer's cheek in a gesture of comfort causing the other man to automatically lean his head in that direction as if to absorb his touch.

"Well, you'll soon discover that I'm always am doing research on subjects that interest me and once I read something I never forget it. My place has an enormous library and every single book in there I've read at least once," Spencer a little hesitantly. Spencer paused for a moment and then continued, "After we met I started doing research, about a week later actually, especially when I started having intense dreams about you and me every night." At admitting that Spencer dropped his eyes to the floor and blushed a bright red.

Hotch had no trouble figuring out what kind of dreams Spencer had been having just from the way he dropped his eyes and blushed, but the truth was he had been having the same kind of dreams.

"Hey, there's no reason to be embarrassed, I've been having the same kind of dreams," Hotch admitted placing a finger under Spencer's chin and raising his head gently until their eyes met.

"You have?" Spencer's whole face lit up at Hotch's gentle words, so much so that he almost literally glowed and Hotch felt as if he had been punched in the stomach at Spencer's ecstatic expression. He realized almost immediately that he would do almost anything the see that expression on a regular basis.

"I have and I've never had such intense dreams in my whole life," Hotch admitted with a wry grin. "Everytime I had one of those dreams about you I woke up drenched in sweat and to find the sheets covered in my seed where I had climaxed in my sleep."

Spencer blushed again, for the same thing had happened to him every single time he'd had one of those sexual dreams too. Spencer relaxed a little at Hotch's words and then continued what he had been saying. "Well, I went to the bookstore and looked for books on the subject of dreams interpretation and though those were interesting and informative they really didn't have what I was looking for. Finally I figured that the internet would have what I was looking for and I simply googled my search terms. Google came up with thousands of sites, but the ones that really rang true for me were the ones from Japan. The Japanese have thousands of legends and myths, but the ones that I found that pertained to what I was looking for were the ones about soulmates." Spencer stopped there and gave Hotch time to absorb his words.

"Soulmates?" asked Hotch. Hotch was well aware of what the word meant, and how soulmates were written about in fiction, specifically romance novels, but he had never really thought that such a thing could be more then a fictional device dreamed up by authors to sell more books.

"I know how hard it is to believe," Spencer said in a rush his whole posture one of extreme nervousness. "Even now, I have trouble believing it as normally I am not one to believe in things that cannot be scientifically proven, but it fits what happened to us perfectly."

"Why don't you tell me the contents of these legends?" Hotch suggested trying not to sound outwardly skeptical as he didn't want to discourage Spencer from talking. Oh he had no doubt that Spencer was telling the truth about what he'd read mostly because he was all nervous and it was clear that he was trying not to get up and pace.

"Well, as I said there are thousands of legends and at least hundreds of one's about starcrossed lovers and just plain romance. While all of them are about lovers meeting for the first time, although they don't always fall in love at first sight, there are plenty of ones where that does happen."

Spencer then went on to describe just a few of the legends he had read in the last few months and Hotch had to admit that some of those legends fit what had happened to him and Spencer to a T.

"So you see us shaking hands and touching bare skin to bare skin was kind of a… recognition signal if you will," Spencer finally said. "It activated the first stage of the bond."

"Which wouldn't have happened if we weren't extremely compatible," Hotch said.

"No, it wouldn't have happened if we weren't kind of meant to be or if both of us hadn't at least been subconsciously ready for a lifetime commitment to another," Spencer said blushing a little and looking everywhere except directly into Hotch's face.

"What's the second stage?" asked Hotch just a little curiously.

"Kissing," Spencer said as calmly as possible as the thought of kissing Aaron Hotchner was something he had been dreaming about every night since he had met him. Of course he had dreamed of much more than a few kisses, but still..., "and not on the cheek like we've done a few times, but on the lips."

Aaron nodded mostly to himself as that made a certain amount of sense. "And the final stage?"

"I'm sure you can guess what the final stage is," Spencer said blushing a truly brilliant red, which Hotch found oddly endearing that Spencer embarrassed so easily and was determined to make him blush as often as possible, for his own enjoyment.

"Making love? Not just having sex, but actually giving ourselves to each other? In other words making a lifetime commitment."

"Once we complete the third stage, we are kind of bound together until death do us part," Spencer said as calmly as possible. "From what I read it has to be consensual and both of us must empty our seed into the others body at least the first time in order to seal the bond. If there is no love there is no bond so if somebody was say raped or the sex was only one way it wouldn't form any kind of bond."

Hotch digested that for a minute and while he usually wasn't the most romantic guy in the world it did make a certain amount of sense. The reason bonds like what Spencer was describing didn't get created every day was because most people didn't truly love each other with everything they had. If you truly loved someone you loved them for their faults and quirks as well as their good and bad qualities. In other words you loved them completely and not just for their good traits, but for the bad ones as well. If you truly loved somebody you wouldn't leave like Haley had him, just because you found certain traits annoying or hard to put up with. If they truly were soulmates Hotch knew that their relationship wouldn't be perfect by any stretch of the imagination, but that it meant that they would stay with each other through all the arguments, and disagreements and not leave at the first sign of trouble. Few couples had the sticking power to stay together through anything and the ones that did truly and deeply loved each other and were willing to stand by them no matter what.

The almost magical aspect of the bond that was between them was daunting and a little scary to Hotch who didn't normally believe that such a thing as magic was real had no choice in this case as what was between him and Spencer couldn't really be explained any other way. He had never felt so at peace with himself as when Spencer was near and he already loved Spencer's twin sons as if they were his own.

"Spencer, I am not going to throw you out just because you told me something so fantastic and hard to believe," Hotch told the other man, that was sitting beside him on the couch, putting his hands on opposite shoulders and looking directly into Spencer's golden brown eyes. Spencer relaxed a little as he saw love and affection in Hotch's dark brown eyes. "I'm not saying I believe what you told me and it's clear you're not sure you believe it either, but that doesn't mean that we don't have a connection. I would be very foolish to throw away what I've found with you and if there's one thing I've never been it's foolish."

"I'm happy you feel that way," Spencer told him his voice quivering in relief a little, "because I've already grown more than attached to you and if we did happen to break up, well, let's just say I would never be truly happy again. I would carry on for the sake of my sons trying to hide how unhappy I was, but even though they are only 4 they are very perceptive and extremely intelligent."

"Like you were at that age?" Hotch teased him gently and Spencer smiled at him, although the relief in his eyes was profound.

"They remind me so much of me at that age that it is almost uncanny," Spencer admitted as he took Hotch's hand in his and put his head on the other man's shoulder.

When Hotch put his arm around Spencer's thin shoulders and kissed the top of his head the other man relaxed completely knowing that everything was going to be okay and that the person the fates had chosen as his mate wasn't going to reject him.

"They don't have my eidetic memory, but then on the other hand only 3% of the human population has that kind of memory so it's not really all that surprising. I would have been completely thrown for a loop if either one of them had inherited that particular trait."

"Just so you know I'm in this for the long haul," Hotch told Spencer quite seriously. "I have no intention of abandoning this relationship. All that's left really is for you to meet my son, Jack and to see if he likes you, but I have no doubt that he will fall in love with you and also be happy that he is going to have two extra playmates."

"Lochlan and Landon have already fallen in love with you and have talked of little else even though they were too shy to say more than hello to you," Spencer told Hotch with half a smile. "The two of them are very intelligent and observant and saw how relaxed and happy I was around you, which is pretty unusual except with people I know extremely well."

"What makes you so nervous around strangers?" asked Hotch curiously. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to since it is personal."

"I don't mind," said Spencer a little hesitantly, "although I usually avoid answering the question if somebody I don't know well is nosey enough to ask, but with you it's different as I know you won't take advantage of the information to hurt me emotionally." Spencer hesitated again for just a minute as he was about to reveal something that not many people know about him, but that was only because he didn't really have any close friends outside his family. "I have what is called Asperger's syndrome, which means I am socially awkward and also fairly clumsy. People with this form of autism are highly intelligent, and sometimes clumsy as I said just a minute ago. Normally there would be no way a normal person to get as many degrees as I have in such a short amount of time, but thanks to my high intelligence, eidetic memory and slight form of Asperger's it wasn't to difficult. Also thanks to the Asperger's syndrome I tend to miss social cues a lot of times, which makes most people look at me sideways. Like if I suddenly change the subject in the middle of a conversation out of the blue. I tend to fixate on things, which is also part of this disease and I am slightly OCD, which means I like to have everything in there place and not have it moved to somewhere else. People with my form of autism tend to be fragile emotionally and easily hurt by others. Most people like me tend to be isolated and have very few friends, because they don't like to go out and meet new people and large groups or crowds tend to make them extremely nervous. In my case I'm also a slight technophobe which means I prefer books to reading off a computer screen and I still refuse to get email. I've improved that particular fault, with a lot of hard work and mainly thanks to my sons, but I'm still more comfortable with my books then with a computer. Yes, I wrote those computer programs and it was fairly easy to do that, but the reason I was able to was only because I overcame my phobia enough to at least be fairly comfortable sitting in front of a computer screen, even if I still prefer my books."

Hotch listened as Spencer described what most people would consider his weirdness, but Hotch thought that despite all his phobias and his Asperger's syndrome Spencer Reid was unique. Nobody in this world was perfect and while most people would hurt Spencer emotionally without a second thought or caring about his feelings, he never would, and that would be true even if he hadn't gotten involved in a relationship with him. Geniuses like Spencer Reid came along very rarely, perhaps once in a generation, although he didn't know the exact statistics. People with such high intelligence tended to be a little unusual as if the fates decided if you were going to be a genius they had to make sure that you weren't to perfect so that you didn't become arrogant. Sure there was a lot of people that were geniuses in the world, but most of them didn't have Spencer's kindness, empathy, sense of right or wrong or large heart. A lot of geniuses seemed to have the need to let people know that they were much smarter than them and seemed determined to make the world acknowledge their greatness, while Spencer Reid just quietly lived his life as best he could. He had even overcome his phobia of crowds enough so that he and his sons could get out do things, although it was clear he was still uncomfortable surrounded by strangers.

"Thank you for confiding in me and trusting me," Hotch told him softly pulling Spencer close to him and kissing his forehead.

Spencer melted into Hotch's embrace and knew that there was no other place he'd rather be. Normally he hated to be touched especially by complete strangers, but he felt comfortable with Hotch touching him and in fact he desperately craved it.

"Thank you for being so understanding," Spencer told Hotch softly, but sincerely.

"Hey, none of that," Hotch told him looking directly into Spencer's eyes. "There is no reason to thank me for being understanding because I know that none of us are perfect and personally I think you are unique and special."

Spencer blushed and earnestness in Hotch's eyes and then lowered his head embarrassed.

"There's no reason to be embarrassed, Spencer," Hotch told him causing the other man to raise his head and the blush to fade from his cheeks. "I have my own faults as does every human on the face of the Earth and the people that made you feel all embarrassed about yourself don't have a clue about the real world or how unique and special you really are. So what if you're socially awkward and slightly clumsy? People who make fun of you for that never really took the time to get to know you, which is their loss. I on the other hand am not about to make the same mistake."

Spencer sat up a little straighter at Hotch's earnest words for he could tell that Aaron meant every single one.

"Now, how about some dinner? Jack will be home in just a couple of hours, since tomorrow's a school day."

Spencer's stomach growled as if on cue causing both men to relax and laugh out loud.

"Well, it looks like food gets my vote," Spencer joked finally relaxing completely.

"What would you like and I'll order it," Hotch said.

"Just about anything is fine with me as I'm not that picky. I like Spanish, Italian, Chinese, Thai, German, French, as I said I'll eat really just about anything. An eating disorder is one thing I do not have any problems with," Spencer joked. "Put food in front of me and I'll eat it."

"I'll order some Chinese then," Hotch said, "as I'm really in the mood for it."

"That's fine," Spencer said with a smile.

"Is there anything in particular you would like?" asked Hotch.

"Just some moo goo gai pan is fine," Spencer replied. "Oh and some fried rice."

Hotch picked up his cell phone and called his favorite Chinese place which was in his contact list and ordered some moo goo gai pan and fried rice along with his own favorite, which was the sweet and sour chicken.

"So do you want to stay and meet my son? Or would you like to save that for another time?" asked Hotch.

"Shouldn't you explain to him first about our relationship?" asked Spencer a little hesitatingly. "And how you're dating another man? I mean it hasn't been that long since his mother passed away has it?"

"No, it hasn't been that long really, about a year and a half give or take," Hotch admitted. "We were divorced before that, but Jack still had his mother and in fact lived with her until she died."

"Do you think he's going to resent you dating someone else so soon after his mother's death?" asked Spencer sounding just a little anxious.

"Maybe a little bit in the beginning," Hotch admitted, "but that's going to happen no matter when we introduce you as I'm sure Jack doesn't want to see his father in a serious relationship with somebody other then his mother. Those feelings though understandable will fade the more he gets to know you and so I think the sooner we introduce you to him the better it will be. I love my son, but I can't put off getting into another relationship forever and Jack as young as he is will understand that since he's a very intelligent little boy a lot like your own sons come to think of it."

"Alright then," Spencer agreed smiling slightly. "How about for our next date I invite you over to my place? I'll have Sara cook us up a fine dinner as cooking is one talent I do not possess, well other then the basics."

"Sounds good," Hotch agreed with a smile. "When do you want to get together?"

"Just about anytime is good for me really because as I said earlier my schedule is flexible so whenever you're free is fine, although I would appreciate a little warning so I can tell Sara."

"How about tomorrow night unless we get called on a case," Hotch suggested.

"Anxious are you?" Spencer teased him a little making Hotch smile.

"Being parted from you is pure torture," Hotch admitted quite seriously. "I feel happy and more content with you near then when you're not by my side."

"Trust me I feel the same way," Spencer told him, "but we have barely started this relationship and so we need to take time to get to know each other before we consider the next step."

"I agree," Hotch said. "We need to give it time, especially for our children to get used to us being together."

"Why don't you bring Jack tomorrow night and make it kind of the family dinner. I'm sure my sons would appreciate having another child around their age to play with for a few hours," Spencer suggested.

"Alright," Hotch agreed. "That's probably a good idea as it will give Jack time to get used to me dating again as I really haven't dated much since Haley passed away."

Just then the doorbell rang, which told both men that the food had arrived and so the conversation was dropped for the moment in favor of filling their stomachs.

~~~Hotch and Reid~~~

A week later, it was Saturday and Hotch had the weekend off, which was good because he and Spencer had a date planned and he didn't want to be called away on a case, which had happened a time or two in the past before he had met Spencer. He and Spencer had already been out several times in the last week, although those dates had only been for a couple of hours since Hotch had always had to work in the morning, not to mention a son to look after. Luckily it had been a slow week and they had been stuck in the office doing paperwork and had not been called to help with a case. The dinner that Spencer's housekeeper had put together had been as high a quality as you could get in any restaurant with the added bonus of the two of them not having to worry about other people staring at them, because they were two men in an obvious romantic relationship, which didn't bother him, but Hotch knew that it did bother Spencer to a certain extent, so it was just as well that their romantic diner had been private. Hotch had also gotten to meet Sara and found the older lady a loving, charming soul who obviously adored Spencer and his sons. Sara was a rare breed as she was obviously a true caregiver, who weren't really very common and made sure the three men under her care had good healthy food to put in their stomachs, that the beds had clean sheets, that the laundry was done and so forth. Spencer and his sons blossomed under her loving care and Hotch and Jack also or at least they had the one time they had met her.

Since it was the weekend though he and Spencer were going out for a nice dinner and then they were going to come back here so that he, Spencer and Jack could spend time together, before he went to bed. They had agreed to behave themselves until he did, but when he did it was going to be a different story entirely. In the past week the two had ended up more than once necking heavily in the car and once in Aaron's apartment after Jack was in bed. The two of them had not taken the second step to deepen the bond by kissing on the lips for both knew that they needed to take their time, especially Spencer since he was so shy about relationships, but Hotch also, for he to had been hurt when the mother of his son had wanted a divorce just because he was gone so much. It had been decided between the two of them just to take it slowly and let Jack as well as Spencer's twin sons get used to seeing them as a couple before they took the next step, although so far Jack seemed to adore Spencer, but Hotch wanted his son to truly get to know the younger man before he and Spencer took their relationship to the next level. They were both committed to their newfound relationship, but that didn't mean they didn't need to be as careful as any new couple who had many pitfalls that had to be navigated.

The doorbell rang and Hotch opened the door to the babysitter and ushered her into his apartment. "Thank you for agreeing to babysit my son on short notice," Hotch told the young woman with a warm smile.

"No problem, Mr. Hotchner," the girl Cecilia replied also with a smile. "It's nice to see you dating again."

Hotch and Cecelia knew each other well since she babysat Jack when his former sister-in-law Jessica couldn't because of another commitment and in this case Hotch hadn't even contacted her for he wasn't in the mood to get into an argument about him dating another man. He knew the day would eventually come, probably sooner than he would like, where Jessica and him would argue and yell at each other about his relationship with Spencer, but that time was not now—thank God. No, now, he was supposed to meet Spencer at the restaurant that they had chosen and after that they were coming back to the apartment to spend some time with Jack.

"I'll see you later, buddy," Hotch told his son as he grabbed a heavy jacket. Hotch leaned down and Jack ran into his arms and Hotch hugged his son close to him kissing his soft cheek. "I'll be back in a couple of hours buddy, you behave for Cecilia now, hear?"

"It's all right, daddy, Cecilia and me always have lots of fun together," Jack said kissing his father's cheek. "I'll see you when you get back." Hotch kissed his son's cheek again then rose to his feet heading for his apartment door.

"Bye, daddy," Jack called just as Hotch exited the apartment and was closing the door behind him.

"Bye, buddy," Hotch replied blowing his son a kiss before closing the door to his apartment gently.

~~~Hotch and Reid~~~

A similar scene was happening at the Reid home as Spencer started to get dressed for his date, by taking a shower, and then getting dressed in casual, but fairly expensive clothes, of a blue dress shirt that looked almost silver in certain lights as it seemed to shimmer depending on the level of lighting, a pair of beige slacks that had been pressed by Sara to get out the wrinkles, and a pair of black loafers with white socks. A few years ago Spencer never would've dressed so fashionably as he had always worn things that made him look like someone out of the 1920s and 30s. Thanks to Sara who had educated him on style, although not without a struggle, but she had been stubborn and persistence saying that he was much to young to dress like an old man, he now dressed much better and didn't look out of place anymore when he went out in public. He had retired his old clothes and given most of them to the Salvation Army at Sara's request, who had said that they were to good to just throw out.

Finally Spencer brushed his hair and tied it back since it was a little long and then he was ready. He headed downstairs to find Sara so she could inspect him, before he headed to say goodnight to the twins. He found Sara in the kitchen of course and as soon as he opened the door she turned around and inspected him critically finally nodding.

"You look very nice. Your Aaron will be drooling," Sara complimented him.

Spencer laughed and said, "I can't imagine Aaron literally drooling as he isn't really the type."

"Figuratively then," Sara said unperturbed. "His eyes will pop out when he sees you. Believe me if I was only 20 years younger…"

"Thank you," Spencer said blushing at Sara's implied compliment.

"You're welcome, I already love your Aaron as he is just perfect for you, believe me I can tell even though we only met that one time. He's already brought about so many wonderful changes in you. You carry yourself with more confidence then you did before you met him and believe me that is not a bad thing."

"Aaron makes me feel so… alive, I guess is a good word. He makes me feel like a giddy teenager in the midst of their first crush. I've never felt like that before," Spencer told Sara honestly his eyes lighting up as he thought of his Aaron.

"It is good that you finally have a chance to experience what most teenagers do when there are a lot younger than you are. I understand why you really never really fell in love even with that girl in college."

"Clara," Spencer said remembering the girl that he'd had a minor crush on, that he had mistaken for true love at that time, during his last couple years of college and the one he'd had unprotected sex with and also his sons mother. "I never really loved her, although at the time I thought I did and I never felt about her what I do about Aaron. I don't know if I am falling in love or not, but I believe that I am and I can only hope that Aaron feels the same. He said that he did…and I'm pretty sure he was being truthful, but what if I'm seeing things because I want to? What if I'm imagining all the little obvious tell he gives off and he's not actually sexually attracted to me?"

"Spencer," Sara said he gently as possible trying to stop the young man she considered another son from talking himself into a panic. "You are good at reading people and trust me you are probably not imagining things. What I know of Aaron Hotchner is only what you have told me and what I have observed for myself, but he seems like a nice person and not one that would mislead you. If he wasn't truly interested in you he never would have agreed to go out on a date with you. If he is messing with you though, I'll rip him a new one and that's a promise and I don't give a damn if he does work for the FBI it won't stop me," Sara said looking fierce for she wouldn't stand for the man she considered her son being hurt again like all those hussies he had dated before had done. "Besides you can't let the fear of being hurt again rule your life if you do you let the people that hurt you before win, even if they will never know it and I know you don't want that."

Spencer let out a shaky laugh, but gave Sara a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "You're right, I can't let my fear of being hurt again rule my life. I need to see where this relationship with Aaron is going and if I don't I know I will regret it for the rest of my life. I know deep down that Aaron would never hurt me at least not intentionally." Spencer paused seeming deep in thought. "Have you ever felt an almost visible connection with someone? Every time that Aaron and I are together I get these feelings in my stomach almost like a whole flock of butterflies has taken up residence and when we touch it's almost as if visible sparks leap between our joined flesh. I know this doesn't sound like me at all, but then again I've never felt like this before either."

"Yes dear, I have felt every single feeling you have just described when I met George, my late husband," Sara said. "We were as close as two people can be both physically and mentally. I'm not saying we didn't have our spats, as all couples do, but we still were as close as two people can be, up until his death a few years ago. You, my dear, are falling in love and that is not a bad thing at all as you need someone else in your life besides me and your sons. Someone who will care about you no matter what and will not abandon you at the first opportunity and if this Aaron Hotchner is that person then I will welcome him into our family gladly just because I want to see you truly happy again."

"I am happy," Spencer protested weakly.

"There are different levels of happiness dear," Sara told him in a motherly tone. "Sure you are happy with your family, but that is not the same thing as having someone that you truly love as a life partner. We humans are complicated creatures, as I know you are aware and in fact we are the most complex organisms on this planet, but we also have certain instincts and one of those instincts is to seek out the most compatible person to spend our life with and also to reproduce."

"Well, I've fulfilled part of the our species biological imperative anyway as I have reproduced even if it wasn't with a life partner," Spencer said with a blush because Sara could be quite blunt at times. "If all goes as I hope it will with Aaron, I will soon fulfill another edict of the human condition by taking a life partner even if they're not female."

"Everything will be fine," Sara assured Spencer. "Now you'd better get going if you don't want to be late meeting your Aaron."

Spencer shook his head, but stood up a little straighter. "You are one-of-a-kind," Spencer told Sara kissing her cheek. "I don't know what I or Lochlan and Landon would do without you in our lives."

"Be in a lot of trouble," Sara teased him. "Taking care of twins by yourself would probably drive you insane as one baby is a lot of work much less two. I know they are past the baby stage, but still children need at lot of love and affection, especially in their formative years."

"Yes, raising children is a lot of work and I know I probably wouldn't have survived at least not so well without you so thank you for helping me raise my sons and for always being there for us when we really need you."

"It's no trouble at all," Sara assured him kissing Spencer on the cheek. "Believe me you saved me from being a lonely old lady. With my husband having passed away and my children all grown and out on their own, I was all alone. Oh sure my children come to visit me a few times a year, but the rest of the time I was by myself and I'm not one that enjoys being alone all the time. I do need my solitude every once in awhile sure, but doesn't everybody?"

Spencer's lips twitched trying to repress a smile and he said, "Well, I guess we can agree that we saved each other then."

"That we did," Sara agreed patting Spencer's shoulder affectionately. "Now you better go say goodbye to your sons and then get going."

Spencer nodded and turned to leave the kitchen.

~~~Hotch and Reid~~~

"Aaron, hey!" Spencer hailed his boyfriend as he got out of the car as Aaron approached the restaurant.

Spencer had been sitting in his car waiting for Aaron to get there for the last few minutes as he didn't feel like entering the restaurant alone. Really he was shy about trying new restaurants, especially someplace as fancy this, but he was willing to do it because with Aaron at his side he felt more confident in himself.

"Hey yourself," Hotch said as he walked rapidly towards his date and once he reached Spencer he kissed him directly on the cheek, really wanting it to be his lips instead and he didn't particularly care who saw as he had missed the other man more than he had ever thought he could miss anyone.

"Well, shall we go inside?" Hotch asked with a smile and Spencer nodded trying to look more confident then he actually felt. "We are both a little early, as our reservations aren't until seven."

The two men headed inside the restaurant hand in hand.

The restaurant they had a reservation at was fairly upscale and much nicer then the ones that Spencer usually went to by himself or with his sons as he was usually more of a casual restaurant type person, but this is where Aaron had made reservation, so he wouldn't just have to try to get over his nervousness.

This place though was way more fancy then he normally went to, but for Aaron he was will to try for his sake.

Once they were seated side-by-side both men pursued the menu.

"Do you want to order an appetizer and share?" Spencer suggested reading the menu in just a few.

"That's an excellent idea," Hotch agreed. "So what do you suggest?"

"Well I thought we could share the blooming onion," Spencer said. "I've had them before, although not at a place as upscale as this and they're always pretty good. I usually end up taking a large potion of it home."

"That's fine with me," Hotch assured his date. "I've had them before to and you're right it is too much for just one person."

The two men talked casually until the waiter came to take their orders and once he had left again they continued their quiet conversation slowly getting to know more about each other.

Their dinner arrived within half an hour and the two men held hands under the table as they ate as it was the only contact they allowed themselves while they were in public.

"So how's the job been going?" Spencer asked Hotch in between bites of food.

"Well, we haven't been that busy lately," Hotch replied, "except for the paperwork, which always seems endless."

"Of course," Spencer repeated.

"I haven't had to go out of town in the last week or so, as you know, although I don't expect that trend to continue," Hotch said. "I won't be surprised if the team is called out of town sometime within the next few days. I'll make sure I call you and tell you if I'm leaving."

"That would be much appreciated," Spencer said giving Aaron's hand a squeeze under the table.

"I don't really like traveling so much or at least not anymore, and that's mainly thanks to you. I know it's part of my job and I do like catching unsubs so they can't hurt anyone else, but I hate being away from you, now that I have finally found you."

"I don't like you being gone either," Spencer admitted a little shyly, but felt better when Aaron smiled at him and squeezed his hand in appreciation of his words. "I know it's your job and I know you are very good at what you do, but it would be nice if I had you home more. I won't try to get you to change since I know you love doing what you do. Besides I know you love your job despite all the traveling you have to do and if I tried to get you do something else it would poison our relationship. If you wanted to change jobs and it was your decision it would be different then if I decided to force the issue."

"Thank you, for that," Hotch told Spencer sincerely leaning over enough to kiss him on the cheek, causing Spencer to flush a bright red, which Hotch found oddly endearing and adorable. "You're right for despite all the traveling, the paperwork and occasional frustration I do enjoy catching people who hurt others."

"I love you and asking you to change...well it's not something you do if truly care or love someone," Spencer said in Hotch nodded in agreement and thought that Spencer was far wiser then his now dead ex-wife had been as Haley had tried to get him to do that exactly that.

The two men continued to talk quietly and all too soon Hotch was asking for the check and once that was paid the two of them left the restaurant hand-in-hand and Hotch escorted Spencer to his car.

"I'll follow you to your apartment," Spencer told Hotch who nodded kissing his date on the cheek before replying.

"Alright," Hotch agreed heading for his own car and unlocking the door.

Just a minute later Hotch had started the engine and headed out of the parking lot Spencer following.

~~~Hotch and Reid~~~

Several months later Hotch whistled as he got ready for work. His relationship with Spencer was going well, even if more slowly then he would like, but Hotch was determined to let Spencer set the pace since he was the one that was so shy about relationships. Hotch could hardly blame Spencer for being shy in the dating arena considering how several people had hurt him in the past. As Spencer had told him several months ago doing that emotionally charged conversation where he had revealed that they were soulmates, he was fairly fragile emotionally and people he had dated in the past had hurt him quite badly. When Hotch had learned that he had instinctively wanted to hunt those people down and teach them some manners, but he hadn't through sheer force of will. Despite the protest of a certain interested part of his anatomy Hotch had made a firm decision to let Spencer set the pace. Luckily for him, Spencer had relaxed considerably in his presence and their relationship seemed to be on the verge of something more. Hotch was already committed to the relationship and he was willing to wait considerably longer in order for Spencer to be ready to take the next step, but he had a feeling that it would be happening soon. They hadn't even kissed yet, at least not on the lips, but Hotch had made sure Spencer understood that it was his decision as to when he was ready to go further, which had caused the other man to relax considerably and let go of the pressure he was putting on himself.

They had been times where they didn't see each other for a week or more, because he was gone on a case, but they did make sure to call each other every day just to stay connected and even then it was still hard to be separated. The team had noticed that their boss had been happier in the last several months then he had been in a long time and they suspected that he was dating someone, but even when they asked Hotch just changed the subject, which was confirmation enough for the others since as profilers they were fairly observant. Hotch knew that he was eventually going to have to introduce Spencer to the rest of the team and vice versa, but now was not the time.

Hotch's cell phone rang then and he picked it up wondering who could be calling at this early hour as it was just after six in the morning.

"Hello?" Hotch said into the phone.

"Good morning," came the cheerful voice of Spencer Reid. "I just wanted to call you before you head off to work and wondered if you were free this evening."

"I should be, unless we get called in on a case," Hotch said. "Jack is visiting a friend of his for the next several days and they are responsible for getting him to school along with their own son."

"Good, then you're free to join me for dinner at my place."

Hotch perked up at that for any chance to see Spencer made a normal day into a great one.

"I could be there about seven," Hotch told him.

"Alright," Spencer agreed and Hotch could almost hear the smile in his voice. "I suggest you pack an overnight bag and plan to spend the night."

Hotch's whole body stiffened in excitement and his cock immediately twitched for he knew with those words exactly what was coming and he was more than ready. If his suspicions were correct they were about to complete stages two and three of the bond all in one night and he could hardly wait.

"I'll be there. I'm praying we don't get called on a case," Hotch said, fervently.

"I sincerely hope not," Spencer said sounding just as eager, "as I'm looking forward to seeing you just as much as you are me. Both of us have been waiting long enough for this night and I thank you for your patience with me."

"Spencer, I was patient because I care about you. If I had tried to force you to do something you weren't ready for I would be no better then those idiots that you dated before we met," Hotch told his soon to be lover over the phone gently.

"Thank you, Aaron," Spencer said his voice choked, but Hotch understood what the younger man was trying to say with those three simple words.

"There's no need to thank me, but you're welcome all the same," Hotch told him his voice extremely gentle and understanding. "Sometimes it takes awhile to heal, from a bad relationship and get out there and try again."

"What you aren't saying is that some people never do heal," Spencer said his tone pensive.

"Yes," Hotch admitted honestly.

"I just want you to know that you helped me heal from my previous relationship just with your mere presence," Spencer told him his voice sincere and Hotch could almost see him curled up in his favorite position on the couch in his study with the phone to his ear as he talked to his boyfriend. "You've been so patient and understanding with my insecurities and I know that most people wouldn't have been as all they want is sex and more sex, not really caring about how they get it."

"Yes, well, the world is full of idiots and I'm more aware of that than most," Hotch almost growled causing Spencer to laugh, which brought a smile to Hotch's own face.

"I'll see you tonight and if you can't make it just make sure you call me, so I don't worry."

"I will," Hotch promised. "I love you, bye."

"I love you too," Spencer said as he hung up the phone while Hotch did the same on his end.

Well, now he really had something to look forward to tonight, but getting through his work day now was going to be pure torture with the thought of making love to Spencer for the first time in his thoughts. It would be worth it in the end though of that Hotch was certain.

~~~Hotch and Reid~~~


	2. Chapter 2

At 7 o'clock precisely Hotch rang the doorbell of Spencer's house that he lived in with his sons and his housekeeper Sara. The house was modest considering how much money that his soon to be lover had to his name, but then Spencer had told him he didn't need a big fancy mansion. I want the boys to grow up without being conceited or arrogant or turning into bullies just because I've had trust funds set up for them, which they get when they turn 21. I want my sons to be polite and well mannered, nice to everybody they meet, but I don't want them to be pushovers, to be able to stand up for what they believe in, without being swayed from what they know is right. I want them to know the difference between right and wrong, to be able to stand up to bullies and not let them push them or other people around. I want them to go to college, get degrees and go into careers that they love and not depend on the money from the trust funds I have set up in their names.

In other words I want them to be self-sufficient and not depend on their money to live or get them out of trouble. People who are in careers that they love are less likely to get in trouble with the law then those that are dissatisfied with their lives or just too lazy to actually work for a living.

Spencer hadn't actually voiced it, but Hotch knew thanks to his vast experience with human nature that the man he loved had been bullied in both high school and college, which was why Spencer was determined that his sons not experience the same thing and that they make something of their lives.

Hotch agreed a hundred percent with Spencer's goals as he wanted the same for his own son and thought that despite all Spencer had been though he was well grounded in reality, unlike a lot of the human race, especially those that spoiled their children rotten and then were surprised when they got into serious trouble as teenagers or turned into some of the unsubs the team dealt with. Spoiling a child with no type of discipline for wrong behavior was it any wonder that so many of them turned out so badly?

The house Spencer lived in was only a five bedroom home. To most people five bedrooms would probably seem a bit big, but then Spencer's family was fairly large with Sara the housekeeper living with them, plus each of the boys having their own rooms, which left one room free to be used as a guestroom. Spencer's sons could've shared a room true, since they were the almost the exact same age being born only minutes apart, but this way they each had their own space for their own things and it wasn't as if Spencer was short on money and therefore had to get a smaller place where the boys would have had to share a room.

If he and Jack evidently moved in with Spencer and his family, and that was the goal, there would be no guestroom unless they decided to get a larger place, but that was for the future.

The door was answered immediately by Sara who greeted Hotch with a warm smile. "Welcome, welcome, Aaron."

Hotch and Sara got along great and he had asked her to call him Aaron just like she called Spencer by his first name. He told her that they were going to be a family as he had every intention of making that happen. Luckily for him, Sara was fairly liberal in her views of relationships and didn't seem to take it untoward that he and Spencer were the same sex. Spencer had been extremely lucky to have found someone so much older then they were, who was from a different generation that didn't think their relationship was something created by the devil.

"How have you been doing, Sara?" asked Hotch politely as he kissed her on the cheek affectionately. Hotch had wished at least 100 times ever since he had met her that he'd had someone like her for his mother instead of his own. His own mother Helen was a bitch, and very prejudiced, especially about same-sex relationships, but also about many other things besides. "I hope Lochlan and Landon haven't been running you to ragged."

"Oh no," Sara protested good-naturedly. "Those two remind me of my own sons when they were the same age."

"Well, it won't be long until you have a third boy to look after," Hotch told the older lady with a wink.

"I'm looking forward to it," Sara assured Hotch with a smile. She had babysat Jack on several occasions already and she loved him just as much as she loved Lochlan and Landon, and vice versa as Jack adored the older lady. To be more accurate Jack loved the whole family from Spencer to Sara to the twins and that was a good thing, Hotch decided since he planned on becoming a permanent member of the family sometime in the near future. "I just want you know that you've been really good for Spencer and the boys too. Spencer has been holding himself with more confidence and pride and that along with several other changes is all thanks to you."

"He's been good for me too," Hotch told the other women with a genuine smile. "I was never shy or lacked confidence like Spencer, but he has certainly made me far happier and gotten me out of the office where I used to spend a great bulk of my time doing the endless amount of paperwork that seems to be required, especially since Haley's death."

Sara's lips twitched as if she was holding back a smile and she said, "Well, it looks like you've been good for each other then."

"We have," Hotch agreed hugging Sara affectionately.

"Spencer, is waiting for you in the kitchen," Sara told him with a wink shooing him in that direction.

"I'll see you later then," Hotch told the older lady as he headed towards the kitchen.

"I'll make sure I keep the boys occupied so that you and Spencer can enjoy yourselves without them getting underfoot," Sara called after him and Hotch waved in acknowledgement.

~~~Hotch and Reid~~~

Hotch entered the kitchen and stopped in the doorway shocked at what he discovered. The nice, huge, country style kitchen was totally transformed into a romantic wonderland. The kitchen lights were turned off and there were candles on almost every available surface all of them lit giving the kitchen a very romantic and cozy feeling. The country style nook table that was big enough for six people could not be moved since it was bolted to the floor, but there was a candle in the center and silverware for two people set up, side by side. The food was already on the table and there looked to be enough to feed an army much less just two people.

"You like?" came Spencer's voice as he approached Hotch from where he had been standing silently observing his reaction.

"Like isn't the word," Hotch told him as he looked directly into Spencer's eyes. "Love is a better one, although there was no need to go to so much trouble or effort for me."

Spencer blushed a little at Hotch's words and said, "I wanted to make tonight special and when I was lost on what to do in order to accomplish that and told Sara she took care of everything including cooking the food. She ordered me to go out and buy a lot of candles and to set them up and you can't really disobey her when she's in that mode since she'll steamroll over your objections. Sara is a romantic at heart and wanted to help make tonight special."

"It is special," Hotch told him softly, taking Spencer in his arms and holding him close, "just because you are here."

Spencer went pink with pleasure at Hotch's softly spoken and sincere words and somehow he knew that tonight was going to end just like he had dreamed of at least several hundred times by now.

"I will remember to thank Sara later, but for now we had better eat before the food gets cold, which would ruin all of Sara's hard work," Hotch added.

"Which would piss her off," Spencer said with a little laugh as he snuggled into Hotch's embrace, enjoying being as close to his soon to be lover as possible.

Hotch's lips twitched at that, but all he said, "Well, we mustn't do that."

"No, we mustn't," Spencer agreed as he took Hotch's hand and led him over to the table where they both sat down side by side at one end.

"I thought about setting up a small table in the bedroom, but Sara nixed that idea in the bud," Spencer told his date. "She said there would be too much chance of the boys interrupting and that I didn't dare lock the door and that might upset them and make them believe that I was locking them out of my life. She said young children are very impressionable and that I didn't want to give them any deep seated fears. You see Lochlan and Landon have always had access to my bedroom, at anytime, even in the middle the night, in case they want to climb in the bed with me and I don't want that to change."

Hotch nodded and said, "Jack is the same way, so I understand what you're saying. Mostly Jack sleeps in his own bed unless he has a nightmare, so occasionally he will climb into bed with me."

"Exactly," Spencer said with a nod.

"You're not afraid of Lochlan and Landon interrupting by coming into the kitchen?" asked Hotch as his lips twitched imagining that very scenario.

"Sara, promised to keep them busy and I promise you she will. It isn't very long until their bedtime anyway and I have already told them good night and that I'd see them in the morning. They assume that I went out and wouldn't be back by the time they went to bed and I just didn't disabuse them of that impression," said Spencer with a shrug. "I love my sons, but they don't need to know everything, especially at their age. They're smart and intelligent though so they know that you and I are dating and they understand that concept unlike most four-year-olds. Actually both of them remind me of when I was their age, curious about the world and understanding far more about what's going on then most adults give them credit for."

The pride in Spencer's was obvious to Hotch as that he was also a father and very proud of his own son.

"Unlike you though they have a support system to grow up much better than you did and far less lonely," Hotch told his soon-to-be lover. "They have adults around them that love them and won't abandon them like your own father did you and in a way so did your mother."

"Mom's abandonment wasn't really her fault," Spencer said looking pensive. "Being a paranoid schizophrenic kind of makes you go off and into your own little world and ignore others around you. It's a disease that a lot of people with high IQs have, although not always and as you know it's possible I could inherit it and so could my sons."

"We'll deal with that if and when we have to," Hotch told Spencer sternly giving his hand a squeeze. "Let's not borrow trouble that might not never happen."

"You're right," Spencer said as he looked lovingly at Hotch kissing his cheek with obvious affectionate. "We'll deal with it when we have to and only then. I try not to worry about it, but I do. For now though, let's concentrate on just us."

Hotch was in full agreement with Spencer's words and so that was what they did concentrating on just them and their burgeoning relationship.

~~~Hotch and Reid~~~

For the next half an hour had the two men sitting side-by-side hold hands under the table as they ate the food that had been prepared for them by Sara, talking softly, feeding each other bites of their dinner and kissing each other every few minutes, although not on the lips.

Finally both men had eaten as much as they could and they both automatically leaned towards each other, not thinking about anything at all except that they both craved the others kisses. Sure they had kissed before, but never on the lips because Spencer was very shy about relationships and Hotch had been determined to give him as much time as he needed to be comfortable with taking what they had further and tonight was that night. Finally! the wolf in his chest howled just as their lips met for the first time and there was almost an explosion or at least it seemed that way.

Spencer automatically parted his lips to Aaron's demanding tongue and Hotch for his part took immediate advantage of the opportunity and used the opening to explore every inch of his Spencer's mouth.

Oh this was heaven! Hotch thought only half coherently. He had dreamed hundreds of times of kissing Spencer like this and that day had finally arrived an his dreams were not even close to the reality. He would never get enough of kissing his Spencer for as long as he lived. Spencer was his! To do with as he pleased and there was no way in either heaven or Earth he would ever allow Spencer to leave him for anybody else. With just this one kiss Hotch knew that he had finally found his true soulmate and he could somehow sense that Spencer felt the same.

Mine! The wolf that had awakened in Hotch's chest howled possessively. Mine! My mate! Mine!

Hotch had never felt like this about anyone not even Haley and while he had loved her, he already loved Spencer at least 1000 times more than he ever had loved his now deceased ex-wife.

When they finally broke apart from exploring each others mouths it wasn't because they wanted to, but because both of them needed to breathe.

"Wow!" Spencer said breathing hard slumping back against the wall that made up one side of the nook, looking throughly debauched.

Hotch smirked pleased at his Spencer's reaction and if he was being truthful he felt just as out of breath and dizzy as Spencer did, although he was better at hiding it. "Yeah, wow!" Hotch echoed leaning over to kiss Spencer again.

"Bedroom! Now!" Spencer ordered when they had broken apart and he had gotten his breath back. He grabbed Hotch by his shirt and pulled him to his feet and leaned in for another heated, passionate kiss.

Since Hotch had had the same idea he didn't protest and Spencer pulled him to his feet and kissed him again hard making his cock stand even more at attention then it had been before.

"What about the leftover food. We don't want to waste any of it," Hotch protested only halfheartedly as he looked at what remained of their dinner.

"Sara will get it," Spencer told Hotch taking his hand and almost dragging him towards the stairs and to his bedroom. "She told me earlier to just leave the dishes and that she would take care of it after we were finished."

Hotch stopped protesting and followed Spencer up the stairs and into his bedroom, which was quite large with a nice king-sized bed, already turned down and ready for them, which Hotch figured was probably Sara's doing or maybe Spencer's not that it mattered.

They both fell onto the bed bouncing a little as they devoured each other's mouths again.

When they broke apart again they both stood up on opposite sides of the bed almost at the same time and begin to remove their clothes as speedily as possible.

"Are you sure you're ready to take this final step?" Hotch asked Spencer as gently as possible even as he gazed lustfully up and down his soon-to-be lover's naked body, causing the other man to blush in pleased embarrassment. Hotch thought his Spencer was very handsome, although he was aware that not many other's would think so or at least not compared to someone like Derek Morgan anyway, not that it mattered much for after they finished making love for the first time Spencer would belong to him, just as he would to the younger man and neither one of them would ever make love again with anyone else. "Once we get started I won't guarantee I'll be able to stop. I've been wanting you ever since we met all those months ago and it's been very hard for me to contain my desire for you, but at that time you weren't ready and I wasn't about to force myself on you as that's not the kind of man I am."

Spencer met Hotch's hot, intense gaze squarely and said softly his blush fading, "Yes, I'm more than ready. I'm more than ready for you to take me and make me yours and for me to do the same to you. I know you realize that once we do this we are bound together for the rest of our time on this Earth, if the legends are anywhere near the truth, and that is more than okay with me. I never believed that I would be so lucky as to meet someone like you. Someone who is my perfect match in almost every way. I always thought I would be alone for the rest of my life. I had my sons and Sara and I love them, they are my family, but that's not the same thing as having a... I guess the term would be mate or maybe life partner is better."

"We can discuss schematics at a later date," Hotch growled his cock so hard that it was already dripping semen onto the rug beneath his feet. His body was geared up and ready to go, more than ready if truth be told. "We have more important things to do at the moment."

"That we do," Spencer agreed his voice already strained with need and passion, his warm honey brown eyes leaving Hotch's face in order to sweep up and down the other man's naked body and he couldn't prevent a whimper of desire from escaping his lips for his Aaron was very muscled and toned and his cock, which was standing at attention and was quite long and thick, unlike himself. He was more toned then he had been in high school thanks to vigorous exercise, and excellent food, but he was nowhere as well muscled as Hotch and his skin was dead white as he didn't tan easily, without burning. His eyes fell on Hotch's engorged, dripping cock and Spencer knew right then and there that he could hardly wait to be filled with his Aaron's very essence even though he was aware that it was going to hurt considerably at least at first.

"Alright," Hotch agreed his voice strained with suppressed desire and passion and with that one word Hotch came around the bed and strode a couple of steps until he and Spencer were standing without even an inch between them facing each other.

"You understand if we do this you are mine?" Hotch growled his alpha male personality taking over temporarily. Hotch took the young man's head in both his hands and making sure that Spencer couldn't look away from his intense, dark, lust filled gaze. "I will never allow you to leave me for anyone else. Be very sure this is what you really and truly want, because once we make love, neither of us will ever again have sex with anyone, but each other at least while both of us are still alive. I've been so out of sorts since Haley's death, even if we were divorced before that, at least she was still alive. You changed that for me, Spencer as the minute I set eyes on you I somehow knew you were the one, the one I would spend the rest of my life with, even if I didn't want to believe it at the time."

Spencer was not afraid when Hotch took his head in his hands, nor when the older man made sure that he understood the seriousness of the situation. Spencer realized that this was a big step for both of them and that once it was done there would be no turning back, not that that was an option for him for Aaron Hotchner held his heart, completely and since he did that meant the rest of what made him who he was followed.

"Shh! I understand Aaron," Spencer told him kissing Hotch gently on the lips once his head had been released pouring every ounce of feeling that he had for the other man into it causing Hotch to relax and almost fall as his knees were suddenly very wobbly from the scorching heat of the kiss. "What I said a minute ago I meant, every single word. I am yours, only yours and I have been since the second we shook hands in Starbucks. I will never look at anybody else the way I do you and I know I was very lucky to have found you. You'll never have to worry about my loyalty to you for my heart is yours and since you hold my heart, everything that I have, everything that I am, is yours as well. I will miss you intensely when you have to travel for a case, which I know will happen frequently, but I will always welcome you back and be extremely happy to have you home. You will never have to worry about your welcome when you walk in the door for I love you so much that I will always be ecstatic to see you. The boys adore you, as does Sara so you will always be welcome when you return no matter what."

Hotch closed his eyes for he knew Spencer meant every word and he tried his best to not let the tears he felt gathering at the corners of his eyes fall. He had never felt such a sense of belonging like he did with Spencer, not even with Haley and it felt more than good, in fact it felt fantastic. Normally he was always confident in every aspect of his life, including the dating game, but he had never cared for any of the woman he dated as much as he did for Spencer and so feeling like he did brought insecurities that he hadn't even been aware he had to the surface. Spencer's words though put those insecurities to rest permanently.

Mine! The wolf howled in Hotch's chest. Spencer understands that he is ours for the rest of our time on this Earth.

We are each others, the gentler, more human part of Hotch's personality told the wolf. He is ours, but we are also his and we will never need or want another.

Agreed, the wolf growled. So let's make it official.

And Hotch was in full agreement with the wolf in his mind words. Yes, let's.

"I love you," Hotch told Spencer his voice intense, trying to convey what he was feeling with those three simple, but sincere words. Hotch kissed Spencer passionately on the lips before picking the other man up in his arms and putting him gently on the bed landing on top of him immediately making sure to support his weight with one arm so that he didn't crush his mate's much smaller frame.

"Make me yours," Spencer huskily ordered him kissing Hotch on the lips his tongue demanding entrance to Aaron's mouth, which was granted without hesitation.

When the kiss had broken Hotch said his voice almost a growl, "I'll make you mine, but only if you make me yours as well."

"Don't worry as I was planning on doing exactly that," Spencer assured him his voice husky and thick with desire. "You know me and that normally I'm not very confident when it comes to this kind of situation, but then again I've never had such strong feelings for someone. My mother told me once right after my father had left and before her paranoid schizophrenia got so bad that I needed to learn to listen to my heart and that being intelligent was a good thing, but that I shouldn't let it isolate or stop me from finding love. She said that despite my father's abandonment she still loved him, although she couldn't forgive him for what he had done to her, but especially to me. She said that you didn't stop loving someone, not if you truly loved them anyway, just because they had chosen a different path even if that path hurt others. My mother was and is one smart lady despite the delusions and even now that the schizophrenia is so advanced and I always listen to her advice. At the time she told me that I didn't really understand what she meant as I was just a child who had never known true love. Sure I knew my mother loved me, but that's different type of love then what she she was talking about that day. It took me some years to really understand what she meant as I had to gain experience with the outside world and learn about human behavior by observing the people around me, especially the couples before I could understand. When my mother told me that she knew I would never forget her words since my memory is eidetic and that I would remember her advice even if it was years later."

"Is that why you were willing to take a chance on us despite how many times you've been hurt in the past?" asked Hotch finally understanding.

"Partly," Spencer said even as he continued to kiss all over Hotch's face and chest, "but the other part is that like you I'm very observant and I would have known if you meant to just lead me on or if you had had any ill intentions. The reason my other relationships ended so badly was I didn't have much experience in that area at that time and so I didn't see the signs or if I did, I didn't trust my instincts and ignored them. Never again!"

"No, never again," Hotch agreed passionately kissing Spencer on the lips, the other man's lips parting automatically to allow his mate's tongue to enter his mouth. "You're mine now for the rest of our lives together."

"Yours," Spencer purred in agreement, sounding almost exactly like a contented cat making Hotch chuckle lightly.

Hotch growled and began to kiss his mate all over his chest working his way down to where Spencer needed him the most.

"Aaarrrroooonnnn," Spencer panted as intense pleasure surged though he body just from Hotch's kisses alone, causing him to frantically move beneath the older man and let out long continuous groans and purrs of desire and lust. "Quit torturing me."

"Torture?" Hotch teased his mate his voice rough with desire. "I haven't even began to torture you yet."

Hotch went back to what he had been doing and that was kissing and licking every inch of his mate's slimly muscled body. Spencer groaned and withered beneath Hotch, panting his voice hoarse desire, "Aaarroonn! I need you! Please! I want you inside me now!"

Aaron gave a wicked, dark chuckle for he enjoyed torturing the man beneath him and would for many years to come, but now was not the time for his desire was so intense at this moment that he was having an extremely hard time controlling himself and going slowly.

"Where's the—" Hotch began.

"Nightstand drawer, right side," Spencer answered in a strained voice before Hotch could even finish the sentence.

Hotch chuckled at the way that Spencer had anticipated his question, but then he had always known how intelligent the other man was.

Hotch opened the drawer of the nightstand and found the bottle with no trouble as it was just about the only thing in there. Hotch turned back to Spencer and popped the lid of the bottle off without even bothering to unscrew it and squeezed a generous measure into his hand. Hotch rubbed his hands together then began to prepare himself by running his slicked up hands all up and down his dick as he was determined to cause as little pain for Spencer as possible, although he was aware there their would be some pain every time they made love and unfortunately that could not be helped. Once that was done he inserted a finger into Spencer's hole stretching him as much as possible in order to prepare him for his large cock.

Spencer groaned at the intense sensations of having one of his lover's fingers inserted into his body and began to beg shamelessly for more.

"Aaron, more," Spencer begged in a whine. "I need more! I need you to be inside me, for you to release your seed into me. I need you to make me feel whole."

"Your wish is my command," Hotch said intense pleasure coursing through him at Spencer's strained words, only strained because he was feeling such intense pleasure himself thanks to what he, Aaron Hotchner had done to him. It pleased him that he could bring his mate such pleasure with just a few simple kisses and nips and he intended to learn every nuance and signal that Spencer's body gave off so that every time they made love or just fucked each other he would know what to do to intensify the pleasure of the other man. Despite being an alpha male, that didn't mean he had to be rough and demanding with the man that he loved and adored more then his own life. He could be gentle and he would be for he never wanted his mate, the man he loved and adored to fear him in anyway.

Hotch inserted a second finger into Spencer's hole and felt around. Spencer squirmed beneath him and Hotch could almost feel the intense pleasure that was coursing through the other man's body. "Aaaarrrroooonnnn!" Spencer begged. "I'll beg if that's what you want! Please! I need to feel your dick slide into my body! I want you to fill me up with the very essence of who you are!"

"Be patient, baby," Hotch murmured as he used his two fingers in a scissorlike motion to stretch his Spencer as much as possible since he was well aware that he was a big man. "I'm using my fingers to stretch your hole as much as possible, so I don't cause you to much pain. I'm afraid it is going to be extremely painful this first time and there will always be a little pain every time we have sex."

"I know the mechanics behind what is about to happen," Spencer said his voice coming out strained. "I did my research months ago and while I appreciate your thoughtfulness, since there is going to be some pain no matter what I want you to just get on with it, before I explode from frustration and sexual tension as I want you so bad."

Hotch chuckled at that, although he could certainly understand Spencer's feelings, since he felt the same way and was having trouble taking his time because he wanted the other man so very badly, but his desire not to hurt Spencer anymore than necessary was even greater and so he managed to hold himself back. Hotch inserted a third finger also covered in lubrication and moved all three around. His Spencer was already so wet and slick from the gel that Hotch thought he wouldn't have much trouble inserting his cock into his mate's body and sliding it home.

"All right, here I come," Hotch warned the younger man his dark eyes intense with love and desire, and his voice, extremely thick with the same emotions. "Try to relax as that will more than likely make it easier."

Spencer tried to do as he was told, knowing that Aaron was right and that relaxing his muscles would make it easier and less painful when his mate finally inserted his cock for the very first time.

Aaron had been so gentle and understanding and had taken his time preparing his mate for the first penetration and Spencer knew that not many men would have bothered to do so. Aaron Hotchner really was one of a kind and Spencer knew that he was very lucky to have discovered someone so kind, gentle and caring. Someone who cared about his partner's needs before his own.

Aaron got himself into position and gently inserted his cock into Spencer and used every ounce of willpower he had to not just slam himself into his mate as he didn't want to hurt him anymore then necessary.

"More! I need more!" Spencer almost immediately begged as he grabbed Aaron's head and pulled him down for a hard passionate kiss.

Hotch didn't respond verbally and simply pushed his cock into Spencer's body slowly at first then faster until he was finally fully sheathed in his mate's body. Oh this was much better then he had ever dreamed it would be! Hotch mentally groaned. His Spencer's channel was so hot and tight and seemed to squeeze his dick as if welcoming it home. Spencer whimpered in pain and Hotch forced himself to hold still as he wanted Spencer to get used to his intrusion before he moved, but it was extremely difficult as all he wanted to do was slam himself into the younger man, again and again.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, but was in actuality only a couple of minutes Spencer thrust his hips up automatically silently urging Hotch to get on with it and to tell him that the pain was gone and that he was just on the edge of his climax. Hotch seemed to understand the silent signal and started to move his penis in and out of his mate's body gaining speed as Spencer started thrusting his hips up wanting more of that delicious friction. After just a few more thrusts Hotch could contain himself no longer and released his seed into his mate's body for the very first time causing Spencer to reach his own climax and fall over the edge.

The second Hotch released his seed into his mate's body he also reached his climax and went over the edge as well, although he made conscious effect to fling himself to the side so that his greater weight wouldn't crush his mate's much smaller frame.

When they both recovered from their climaxes they looked to each other and then kissed gently and tenderly.

"That was… That was…" Spencer said trying to come up with a description that adequately described what had just happened.

"Spectacular? Mindblowing?" Hotch suggested hoarsely panting as he lay on the bed on his back with Spencer cuddled into his side.

"Yes, that describes it alright," Spencer agreed still looking and sounding a little dazed, which made Hotch smirk at the look of dazed satisfaction on the younger man's face. Of course he felt the same way, so he could definitely understand.

"Ready for another round?" asked Spencer as his cock, which had been completely flaccid, was now standing at attention again already half hard.

"Oh to be 25 again," Hotch said just a little wistfully.

"You're not that old," Spencer protested.

"No, but I'm not as young as you are either," Hotch chuckled. "At least give me a few minutes to recover, from that absolutely mindblowing sex."

Spencer chuckled and then cuddled into Hotch's side feeling more happy and content then he had in well, ever, actually. "I love you," Spencer told Hotch softly and let out a little purr of contentment when he felt Aaron kiss the top of his head lovingly.

"I love you too, always," Hotch told the younger man solemnly pulling Spencer as close to him as he could.

Spencer lifted his head and looked into Hotch's dark brown eyes and what he saw them made tears of joy come to his own eyes. Hotch was looking at him with such intense and deep tenderness and love in his eyes that it made Spencer want to shout his love for this man from the rooftops, but instead he settled for kissing Hotch passionately on the lips before moving down to his chest. He started placing kisses all along Hotch's chest slowly moving down and now it was Hotch who was moaning in pleasure. Spencer looked up into Hotch's intense dark eyes for a moment and what he saw there made him continue what he was doing as fast as possible.

It didn't take long at all for both men to be consumed with pleasure or for Hotch to start to plead with Spencer to just get on with it. Normally Hotch never pleaded or begged, he had his pride after all, but with Spencer he was willing to let go of some of his usual habits and just be.

Spencer gave into the pleas a lot sooner then he probably should have, but there was just something about seeing his proud mate beg that made him give in.

When Spencer was done preparing Aaron with the gel he entered him as slowly as possible since he didn't really want to cause Aaron any pain, even though it was extremely hard to make himself go slow since his cock was extremely hard and painful at the moment.

Once Spencer had positioned himself he slowly pushed himself inside into his mate's wonderful, welcoming heat. His Aaron's channel was so tight and squeezed his dick as soon as it was inserted that it caused Spencer to nearly come right there.

Hotch moved beneath him groaning, as intense pleasure shot through him, more intense then he had ever felt before. He pushed his hips up to silently telling Spencer that he was ready for him to move faster and his mate seemed to get his silent message, but then Hotch had known for sometime how intelligent the other man was, and started to move in and out of the older man speeding up a little with each thrust, working up a wonderful friction until finally with one more thrust the younger man's cock exploded emptying its seed into his body and then he collapsed on top his chest panting.

"Well, you are mine now," Spencer whispered in Hotch's ear once he had gotten his breath back. He started to roll off of Hotch's chest, but was prevented by the other man's arm holding him where he was, so he stayed put, getting the silent signal.

"No, we are each others," Hotch corrected, feeling the younger man purr in agreement. "I love you," Hotch told Spencer lifting his head up just enough to kiss the top of the other man's head that was directly under his chin

"I love you too," Spencer mumbled against his mate's shoulder causing Hotch to chuckle at how sleepy the younger man sounded, but then again he was tired as well so he supposed it was understandable.

After that there was no more talking as the two men fell asleep, cuddled together, totally exhausted from their lovemaking.

~~~Hotch and Reid~~~

"Aaron," Spencer said one evening several weeks after that spectacular night later caused Hotch to look up from the case file he was going over while Spencer read a book. "I have something serious I need to discuss with you."

Hotch put down his case file he had been going over and waited for Spencer to continue.

"I wanted to ask you if you and Jack would consider moving in with me, the boys and Sara?" Spencer ran a hand through his hair and Hotch could immediately tell that he was nervous making the request.

"Jack and I would be more than happy to," Hotch told him. "I wondered over the last few weeks why you haven't asked me before, although I also realize it's a big step for you. I missed you on the nights I had to stay at my apartment for whatever reason and your house isn't so far out of the city that I would have trouble getting to work."

"Is that a yes?" asked Spencer perking up.

"Yes," Hotch confirmed immediately, with a smile not even having to even think about it as he'd had trouble sleeping alone ever since he had met Spencer and it had only gotten worse since the first time they had made love.

Spencer smiled brilliantly and said, "Jack loves it out here and Sara and my sons adore him and they've been asking when you guys are going to move in here since it's obvious the the two of us are in a very serious relationship or at least Sara has."

"I was waiting for you to ask," Hotch replied simply. "This is your home after all and therefore your territory. I'm old-fashioned enough that I won't simply make such a major decision, such as moving in with someone without being asked first. In fact I've never had to make such a decision."

"Well, I'm asking," Spencer said blushing as he knew that he should have asked Hotch weeks ago, but had been insecure enough that he'd had to be prodded into it by Sara and his sons. "From now on this house is also your home to and you're welcome to have the team over sometime once I meet them of course."

"Which we need to do sometime soon as the team know I'm dating someone, although I've managed to keep it under my hat as to who, so far anyway, but they're profilers and they are going to eventually figure it out one way or the other. Garcia can dig up anything and she might already know who I'm in a relationship with, but if she has figured it out she hasn't said anything to me."

"Maybe she's just respecting your privacy," Spencer suggested with a smile.

"If she is it's a very unusual event," Hotch told Spencer with a chuckle. "That woman is way too curious for her own good, it's what makes her so good at her job. Really the team is like a family, although I've never told them I love them like that, wouldn't want it to go to their heads after all." Spencer chuckled at that. "It'll be awhile before I can move in," Hotch added after a moment. "I'll have to let my apartment go, put a lot of my things in storage—"

"We could get a bigger place," Spencer suggested, although he was instantly sad at the thought of leaving this house that had been his home ever since his sons were babies. Lochlan and Landon had grown up in this house and they wouldn't understand about needing to move or maybe they would since they were both very intelligent little boys. "It'll be a bit crowded with two more people in the house so moving is really the only option as there are only two bathrooms and it's already to crowded when everybody needs to use the one of the two at the same time."

"Did you ever think of building on?" Hotch suggested.

"Well that would require more land and acquiring land is expensive," Spencer said. "I'm not so sure that's practical. Besides as far as I know there isn't any land to buy at least not around here."

"The two of will have to buy a place then," Hotch said by way of agreement.

"I don't really require much," Spencer said thoughtfully. "I'd like somewhere similar to here at least with a more liberal population just like in this neighborhood. I don't want to be stared at as if I'm a freak every time I step out of the house. I want neighbors who are friendly, and to do things for each other and won't look down on you just because you've taken up with another man."

Hotch nodded in agreement with what Spencer said because although he could put up with people who thought he was a freak or the son of the devil just for liking another man he would prefer somewhere with neighbors who were friendly, helpful and wouldn't judge them for being two men in a relationship.

"I'll contact my realtor. She's the same one I used to buy the house that Haley and I spent our married life in, which I sold after Haley was killed. Too many memories for either Jack or myself to live there again."

"Alright, but I want to pay at least half," Spencer said. "I won't offer to pay the whole thing, although you know that I could, because I know a man has his pride, but this is a partnership and I will not allow you to pay the full price."

"I wasn't planning on buying a place outright," Hotch protested, but only halfheartedly for he knew how very stubborn Spencer Reid could be when he set his mind to it. "I was going to do just like most other Americans do and get a mortgage."

"Why? There's no need you know," Spencer pointed out logically. "I could buy 100 houses if I really wanted to and at least that way it's ours from the start and we don't have to, worry about a house payment every month."

"I'll think about it," Hotch acknowledged, although he admitted it would be nice to not have to worry about making a house payment every month for 25 or 30 years.

"There was something else I wanted to talk to you about actually," Spencer said looking serious and thoughtful.

"What's that?" asked Hotch with a raised eyebrow.

"I wanted to ask if you would consider adopting the boys."

"Why?" asked Hotch at once and then it hit him and he was sorry he had opened his mouth. "You don't want your father to ever get custody if anything should happen to you, do you? You're not worried about your mother getting custody as she's not mentally capable of taking care of a child even if she wasn't institutionalized, but your father is a different matter."

"Yes, that's the main reason," Spencer admitted. "If my father mistreated his own son what do you think he would do to his grandsons by that child? He probably wouldn't physically mistreat them, but there's always emotional abuse, and mental anguish, which I never want my sons to experience, especially by their own grandfather."

Hotch nodded in agreement with Spencer's reasoning.

"The other reason is that the boys love you and if you told them you wanted to adopt them you would make their year."

"What about other family that could take the boys if anything were to happen to you? Other family related by blood would take precedence unless specifically mentioned in your will." Hotch asked calmly although inside he was in torment at the thought of anything happening to his mate. It was wise though to discuss possibilities and to prepare for them just in case and Hotch knew that no matter how much he disliked it.

Spencer shook his head. "As far as I know I have no other family besides my parents and my sons and even if I did they never helped me out as a child so why should I depend on some complete strangers to take care of my children? On the other hand I know you'll take good care of them if anything should happen to me and they know and trust you, which is a big bonus in my book. Besides if you adopt then that will make your tie stronger and there's nothing that even family related by blood can do about that unless they're willing to go through a long drawn out court battle and I don't see that happening."

Hotch nodded again as Spencer had made a couple of very good points. "I would be happy to adopt them. I love them just as much as I love my own son and in fact I think of them as my sons."

"Good, thank you," Spencer said leaning over and kissing and Hotch on the lips, which Hotch for his part enjoyed immensely.

"There's no need to thank me, because as I said I love Lochlan and Landon as if they were my own," Hotch said as soon as they had broken apart.

"I know, which is one of the reason's I asked you," Spencer said. "I don't expect anything to happen to me, it's just a precaution to stop my dad from ever laying his hands on them. In fact I would prefer that he never knew about them."

"I can certainly understand your reasoning," Hotch said quietly holding his lover close. "Both of us come from parents that were abusive or at the very least neglectful in one way or the other. I know I've never met your father, but he doesn't really sound like a nice guy thankful for what he had and wanting more then he should or has any right to. I mean he should've been thankful that his son was healthy and help him to make friends instead of wanting him to be athletic instead of a genius. He should have been proud of all you accomplished and of how you aced every academic test put in front of you, but instead he chose to resent the fact that you weren't much good at sports, like he was at the same age. Your father just doesn't realize even now how special you are and how intelligence like yours comes along perhaps once in a generation."

Spencer blushed at Hotch's speech, but was also pleased by it all the same.

"It's always astonished me what human beings can do to each other," Spencer said. "I know that I have little personal experience with the darker side of human nature except for things like bullying, but I have read every book ever written on the subject and a lot of those are by David Rossi."

"You would have made a good addition to the Behavioral Analyst Unit," Hotch said looking a little sad for opportunities lost. He and Spencer wouldn't be separated so much if they had been part of the same team. "You would have made a fine profiler as you have all the qualities that are desired for our unit. You're intelligent, observant, know a lot of information on various subjects that would be useful on cases and you have a knack for linguistics analysis that nobody else on the team has." Spencer had the clearance to look at classified information thanks to his previous work for the government and so he helped Hotch on some of the cases from home. Hotch tended to bring his work home with him sometimes and they had both discovered over the last several months that the two of them enjoyed going over the case files together and Spencer tended to spot things that Hotch and the others missed and they both thought that made them the perfect partners, each making up for the other's weaknesses.

"While all that's true, I'm also not very athletic, I'm clumsy, I would have to pass my gun test in order to be cleared for the field and I'm not sure I could do that," Spencer said.

"While all that's true," Hotch agreed a little grudgingly, "you could still be useful in dissecting unsubs motives, by doing the linguistics analysis, and you're pretty good with geographical profiling and certainly much better at it then I am or even David Rossi."

Spencer had helped out more then once over the months of their relationship in identifying unsubs from the stuff the other man brought when he came over and the only one who was aware of how many cases Spencer had helped solve at this point was Hotch himself, who always took credit for it, even though he felt guilty doing it, though Reid insisted it was for the best.

"Thank you, but I'm perfectly happy doing what I'm doing," Spencer insisted.

"You might try to convince yourself you're happy, but you're not," Hotch said who knew his mate intimately and how bored Spencer was. He hadn't written a new computer program ever since they'd met and it wasn't like Spencer needed to in order to make money to live on since he had more than enough for that.

"I know you well enough to know that with a mind like yours you need to keep it constantly occupied with just a few hours rest and relaxation here and there. You get extremely bored easily because of your intelligence," Hotch said.

"Alright, I am bored," Spencer admitted. "I'm happy with you so it isn't our relationship, but you're gone for days at a time and sometimes more than that so I try to keep myself occupied in the meantime and it's extremely hard. It'll be even worse when Lochlan and Landon start preschool next year and I will miss out on the outings we took, to the zoo, or the museum."

"If you were part of the BAU you would never be bored," Hotch said in a wheedling tone. "Some of our cases are quite complicated not to mention they would be easier to solve if you were part of the team."

"No, no, NO!" Spencer said already seeing where this was going.

"The team could really use your help," Hotch said calmly, but also cajolingly. "You know so much about how humans think and why they do the things they do just because of all the reading you've done, even if you have no practical experience."

"NO!" Spencer said firmly.

"What about if it was just as say a consultant," Hotch suggested. "You know on a case by case basis. You wouldn't have to go through the FBI academy to be a consultant and you already have the clearance thanks to your previous work for the government. You would travel with us on cases only sometimes, probably not more than a few times a year or we could call you in if we really needed you. You wouldn't have to go out in the field and could stay behind the scenes, help from there."

"That's possible," Spencer conceded, "although as far as I know there's never been a consultant for FBI cases."

"Sometimes the FBI does use local consultants from whatever city they are in, especially if they are experts in fields that pertain to the current case," Hotch said with a shrug. "Most FBI agents are arrogant and don't like to use them, but occasionally they have to if they want to catch a particularly cunning unsub. My team isn't like that and have occasionally used consultants that are experts in certain fields when we needed to and they are never arrogant, except perhaps about their skills at catching unsubs. After all the people who help us with our cases sometimes are taking time out of their busy schedules in order to help us and they're not going to want to do that if they feel like they're contribution is not appreciated. A lot of the FBI agents in different units don't seem to understand that so it's no wonder that a large percentage of people think of the FBI personnel as arrogant and full of themselves."

"Like Erin Strauss?" Spencer suggested with a smirk at Aaron. Aaron had made it quite well known that he loathed and despised his section chief. From what Aaron had told him he had good reason to intensely dislike and even hate her.

Aaron made a face. "Don't get me started."

"So if we do this consulting thing do you think you'll be able to talk Strauss into it? I mean she is, from what you've told me, a disagreeable and hard to get along with woman."

"Yeah that is a problem," Aaron admitted. "She is a bitch and would deny my suggestion, just because it came from me."

"I could always go directly to the head director," Spencer suggested with a wicked grin at the look on his mate's face. "Didn't I tell you that the director and I are acquainted because our sons are the same age? My sons often play with his. We're not really friends or anything, more like causal acquaintances, but he knows me and he knows of my college degrees and how I wanted to be in the BAU until after my sons were born, which kind of nixed those plans. I really don't think he'll be at all adverse to the idea, especially since I don't expect to be paid for my time since I have plenty of money of my own. In any case it might be nice to travel some and to be with you will be a bonus."

"You haven't traveled much?" asked Hotch curiously.

"No, you know I originally came from Las Vegas and then I went to college at CalTech, but afterwards I decided to settle down in Quantico near the FBI Academy even though I had decided against joining the FBI as a career. I'm glad I did or I wouldn't have met you otherwise and I would have gone through the rest of my life alone," Spencer said and the tears that came into his eyes at that thought and had Hotch instantly wanting to kiss them away.

"I'm glad you did too," Hotch told him softly kissing Spencer on the lips. "You've made my life so much happier there has been in well… ever actually. Don't get me wrong I loved Haley when I was married to her until my job forced us apart and I love my son, but what I feel for you is totally different."

"Anyway back to the something we were originally discussing," Spencer said knowing exactly what Aaron meant. "No I haven't traveled much, simply because I don't like crowds, which is why I keep myself to myself except when I go out with my sons. I've gotten a lot better about being nervous in crowds, but I'm still more comfortable either by myself or with just a few people around me. I know thanks to my social awkwardness that I will never truly be comfortable with a lot of strangers crowding me."

"And yet I found you in the middle of a very crowded Starbucks," Hotch teased his mate lightly.

"Yes, well, my need for coffee kind overrides my nervousness in crowds," Spencer said with a shrug as if his explanation made perfect sense. "I'm sure you've noticed that I am a coffee addict and I drink a great deal of it against the advice of my GP I might add. Starbucks has excellent coffee and I love their mocha lattes. Lochlan and Landon like their hot chocolate and pastries so we go there about once a week. Sara disapproves, but it gets all three of us out of the house for a few hours as we always make a day of it, by going and doing some kind of activity afterwards. It's my bonding time as I know that the twins will grow up way too fast on me."

"Well, now that we are together we're going to have to do some traveling," Hotch said, "and I don't mean necessarily for work, I mean as a family."

"Maybe when the twins are a bit older, that might be possible, although I know that getting time off work for you isn't always going to be easy," Spencer said.

"Yeah that was one of the main reasons that Haley wanted a divorce. She felt I spent more time at my job then at home and when I was at home I was distracted with work. I couldn't discuss my work with her because she didn't understand it and a lot of it was classified in any case. Whenever I try she would just roll her eyes at me and I would stop. You on the other hand understand my work and in fact have helped solve several cases even though the rest of the team doesn't know that yet."

"I don't mind the idea of traveling so much so long as it's with you," Spencer said. "You make me feel safe, secure and protected."

"Well good," Hotch said with a wicked grin. "Because I have felt very protective of you ever since I met you so I'm glad I make you feel safe and secure."

Spencer laughed and just kissed Hotch soundly on the lips. "You had better get going if you want to get home before Jack does," Spencer said.

"I have a question for you before I go," Hotch said as he rose from where he was sitting beside Spencer on the couch.

"What's that?" asked Spencer.

"Do you mind if I finally reveal to the team about our relationship and how serious it is? They're going to figure it out eventually as I mentioned before and it's better if I just tell them before they do or they will be extremely upset with me. In fact they're already kind of upset considering we've been dating for six months and they still don't know who you are."

Spencer looked nervous, but he had known that this day was coming and so he gave it some serious thought. "Just so long as you do it somewhere that no one who doesn't need to know is going to overhear. What you do in your private life is really nobodies business but yours, but since you're so close to the team and they really are like family to you I think it's a good idea to tell them. I hope though that they aren't against you seeing another man because I would really like for all of us to be friends at least. I don't really have many friends and nobody I'm really close to."

"Don't worry, they won't be against you so long as I'm happy as I told you sometime back. They see too much in their jobs to be against same-sex relationships, although they will be surprised that it isn't a woman because I've never been known for being bi. In fact when I tell them about you they will demand to immediately meet you so be prepared for that."

Spencer nodded and said, "Perhaps we can have dinner somewhere in the city sometime soon so they can meet me and vice versa of course. Just expect me to be very nervous at least it first."

"Good, because I've been being pestered by Dave, Garcia and JJ, especially as they want to meet you as do the others, although they have been the most persistent. I'm not sure when we're going to be able to do dinner since the life of an FBI agent, especially in the BAU, it's really hard to set up any kind of plans without a chance of them getting interrupted."

Spencer nodded, "I know, I accepted that when I decided I really wanted to get to know you better, back when we first met. I'll set up dinner somewhere nice as soon as you call me and tell me when you and the rest of the team are free, my treat."

Hotch nodded in agreement and said, "I'll tell them as soon as we're on the BAU's private jet flying somewhere as that is as private as you can get."

"I'll see you sometime in the next few days," Spencer said. "Just make sure you call me every day, especially if you have to leave town for a case."

"I will," Hotch promised kissing Spencer again before turning and heading towards the front door for his car.

~~~Hotch and Reid~~~

Several days later the team including Garcia were all on the BAU's private jet headed towards Atlanta Georgia. The six of them had just finished discussing the case and Garcia had been brought along to handle the computer work. Once the discussion was over with and the team was beginning to relax Hotch decided it was time to inform them about his relationship with Spencer Reid. He knew very well they would be shocked when he made his revelations, shocked, but not disgusted.

"Everyone I know you all been wondering for the last few months who I've been dating that has me so relaxed and happy."

Morgan who had just started to put headphones on his head so he could listen to music stopped what he was doing and paid attention as did the other's all trying to restrain their curiosity.

"So are we finally going to discover just who you have been dating that has made you so much happier lately?" asked Rossi with a smirk. "In fact I haven't seen you this happy since you and Haley first got married."

"You are, but first I have to tell you that if this information goes past the people right here there will be trouble," Hotch said completely seriously. "I'm trusting each of you to keep this information to yourselves and not discuss it with anyone but each other. Is that understood?"

The rest of the team looked intrigued at Hotch's words and that told them that whoever he was dating was very special to him and he didn't want them to be made uncomfortable.

Garcia was the only one that didn't look intrigued and Hotch took that mean that she had already discovered who he was dating which really didn't surprise him a bit, although he was astounded that she hadn't told him that she knew and demanded to meet Spencer if that was indeed the case. Her show of restraint was so astounding and unusual for her that Hotch wondered what had caused it, but whatever the reason was he was grateful for it.

"We won't say anything to anyone," Rossi said and the others on the team verbally agreed. "It isn't our place in any case."

Hotch relaxed a little and said, "I know this will come as a serious shock to you, but I'm not in a serious relationship with a woman."

"Hotch, man, if you're expecting us to be revolted, you don't know any of us very well," Morgan told him after a moment looking just a little surprised, but not disgusted, which was what Hotch had expected.

"Studies have been done you know and it's been speculated that at least half the population is bisexual," Emily added.

"No I didn't expect any of you to be revolted since we see to much in our jobs to really be disgusted by someone liking their own sex," Hotch told them with a small half smile, relaxing completely and the team noticed immediately beginning to come up with their own theories on who their boss was in a serious relationship with. It would take a special kind of person to keep Hotch's attention and it would have to be someone that Jack, Hotch's son liked as well as their boss was much to intelligent to get himself involved with anyone that Jack didn't like.

"Then why haven't we met this guy or at least been told about him before?" asked JJ curiously.

"Well at first the relationship was just to new," Hotch explained calmly, "and I wanted time to get to know him a little and him to get to know me, before introducing him to any of you. After that well—" Hotch hesitated for moment then continued. "What I am about to tell you is not to be repeated got that? I'll know if it is and if I find out who repeated it there will be trouble."

Hotch looked so furiously protective for a moment that it took the whole team by surprise, although both JJ and Emily thought it was incredibly sweet.

"Sir! None of us would ever repeat anything you tell us in confidence," Garcia said looking offended.

"I know that, Penelope," Hotch told Garcia using her first name and catching the rest of the team including Garcia by surprise. None of the team hardly ever used first names except for JJ. "I just wanted to impress on all you how important this is. In fact you can consider this the way you do classified information."

"You're sounding very protective, Aaron," Rossi said with a smile.

Hotch glared fiercely at Rossi and said, "You would be too if you had Spencer's history."

"So that's his name," Emily said immediately. "Spencer? And do we get a last name?"

"It's Reid," Hotch said in a defensive tone. "It's Dr. Spencer Reid, happy?"

The rest of the team looked at little surprised at Hotch's defensive tone, but didn't take offense for when you loved someone it brought forth every protective instinct you had. "The reason you haven't been introduced to him before now, is that he gets very nervous meeting new people. Have any of you ever heard of Asperger's syndrome?" Hotch asked seemingly out of the blue.

"It's considered a form of autism," Emily answered immediately, "but instead of being closed into your own little world people with this particular syndrome tend to be geniuses. The symptoms of this syndrome are being socially awkward and sometimes clumsy. Also some people with this syndrome tend to be nervous around strangers, especially large crowds and don't make friends easily mostly because they're smarter then any five people put together, but also because of that social awkwardness."

"Thank you, Emily," Hotch said smiling in her direction, "that will do and should explain why you haven't met him before now."

The other four members of the team digested this and then Rossi said, "So I'm assuming that the reason you're telling us now is that he's ready to meet the people you consider family, correct?"

"Well, I wouldn't say ready, precisely," Hotch admitted with a smile, "although he did agree that he needed to meet you, but that doesn't mean he's not incredibly nervous about it. Don't be surprised if he doesn't talk much when he first meets you as it will take him time to get comfortable being around you and the more he is the faster he will be able to relax in your presences."

"So what is he like?" asked JJ curiously.

"Once you get to know him you'll see what a big sweetheart he is," Hotch told the team. "He does tend to spout off about facts, but that's also part of the Asperger's syndrome and he can't really help sharing what he knows. He is very intelligent, with an IQ of 187 and he did go to college at the age of 12 after graduating high school that same year."

"He graduated high school and went to college at 12?" Morgan sputtered in astonishment.

"Yes, he did," Hotch said and the pride in his voice was obvious. "He aced every academic test put in front of him inside of an hour and most times much less and as you should know after Emily's explanation he is very intelligent and he also has an eidetic memory, so he never forgets anything he reads."

"So what does he do for living?" asked Rossi with a raised eyebrow.

"Well he doesn't really need a job as he has a lot of money," Hotch said. "He earned that money by creating some computer programs that is used in government buildings the world over and also by law enforcement. The BAU uses them to actually."

"What kind of programs?" asked Emily interested and that was all it took to launch Garcia into an explanation about the dozen programs that Spencer had created and how useful and helpful they were.

"Alright, Garcia," Hotch said gently with a smile in the direction of the best technical analyst he had ever known, after a few minutes of Garcia describing all the programs that his mate had created. "I think the others get the point."

Garcia pouted sulkily causing the others to smile, but fell silent.

"Actually he told me right after he found out what I do for a living that he had wanted to join the FBI, our unit specifically. He isn't very athletic, but he would have made a good addition to our unit, even as young as he is."

"Then why didn't he?" asked JJ curiously and the others looked curious as well.

"Because he has twin sons, that are the result of a one night stand while he was still in college. He got very drunk one night when he was 20 and had sex with this girl that he'd liked for awhile. He found out just a few months later that he was going to be a father when the girl called wanting money for an abortion."

The whole team looked appalled at that and Hotch smiled in appreciation at their reaction.

"Spencer offered her quite a bit of money, but only if she had the baby. As you can tell he's no dummy and told Clara that she wouldn't see a dime until after his child was born as he feared that she would take his money and have an abortion anyway. When it turned out to be twins Spencer was over the moon, said that he had always wanted a family, but figured that he'd never get married thanks to his intelligence and social awkwardness, especially where the opposite sex is concerned. After Lochlan and Landon were born he decided that a career in the BAU was much to dangerous since his sons are all the family he has. Well, all the family that he acknowledges as such anyway." Hotch stopped for a moment and looked at Morgan and said quite seriously, "If you even think about teasing him about what I just told you you will regret it," Hotch told the other man seeing Morgan's look. "I know how you like to tease people, but Spencer isn't used to people teasing him because they're his friends. He was bullied and teased all the way through high school and college and how he turned out as well as he did I don't know. He was teased for his intelligence, for his age, since he was so much younger than the other students, and for a lot of other things that I won't go into. His father wasn't much help and left when Spencer was 10 when it was clear that his son wasn't going to turn out like he had envisioned. Spencer had to grow up fast because his mother is a paranoid schizophrenic and by the time he was 18 he had to have her institutionalized, which didn't make him happy but the schizophrenia had gotten so bad that he really didn't have any choice since she couldn't live by herself and while he loves her he wasn't going to stick around to look after her for the rest of his life since he had his own dreams. If you know anything about the disease it's often mistaken for autism although it isn't. People with this disease tend to be highly intelligent, although not on Spencer's level, but also as this disease advances people who have it can't remember things that just happened yesterday, although they remember the past with perfect clarity."

"I won't tease him then," Morgan promised his heart going out to the young man, "at least not until we get to know each other."

"Thank you," Hotch told him sincerely. "It is appreciated."

"That poor young man," Rossi said shaking his head. "It sounds like he's accomplished a lot considering what you told us of his past."

"He has," Hotch said. "He has four BAs and three PhD's and he got them all by the time he was 21."

Everybody looked amazed at that and Hotch didn't blame them. "I know it seems impossible, but thanks to his intelligence, coupled with the fact that he has an eidetic memory and he also reads 20,000 words a minute..." Hotch shrugged, "well he didn't have much to do besides study thanks to having no friends and yes, I've tested him to see if he remembers a page from a book that he read years ago and he can quote the whole page back to you word for word. I also tested him with various books, about a dozen on various subjects actually and I chose the pages at random, but he repeated whole pages back to me with hardly any hesitation at all."

The rest of the team looked truly astonished at that.

"So when do we get to meet him?" asked Emily.

"As soon as we can all get together for dinner sometime," Hotch said. "Spencer said that he will treat the whole team to dinner at a nice restaurant whenever we can arrange it."

"That's really thoughtful of him," JJ said.

"Spencer is a very nice guy, kind to the bone and I'm not just saying that because I love him," Hotch said. "He donates a lot of money to various charities, but mostly to those that involve children and ones that try to find a cure for people like his mother with paranoid schizophrenia. When you meet him you'll be amazed at how kind and considerate he is considering who he comes from, with a father who abandoned him just because he wasn't turning out like he wanted. He probably gets his kindness and consideration from his mother even if she is a paranoid schizophrenic as that is the only way I can see him turning out like he did."

"Will we ever get to meet his sons, I do believe you said their names were Lochlan and Landon?" asked JJ who had a son of her own named Henry.

"Unusual names," Emily commented.

"Eventually," Hotch said with a smile, "although I don't see him bringing them to the first meeting. He is very protective of them as I'm sure you can guess and I'm sure he will leave them with Sara who is the families live-in housekeeper and a member of the family. And yes, they are unusual names, but Spencer decided that he wasn't going to give his sons any run-of-the-mill names like Robert or Tom simply because he was picked on by bullies with names that thousands of people have. Besides he is a student of history as well as knowing a ton of obscure facts and he would never have named them something normal because he's an unusual guy. Besides if you think about it he did name Landon after a minor Star Wars character and yes it was deliberate."

The team thought about that for a few minutes and then Garcia said, "Oh, you mean Lando Calrissian the smuggler who got Han Solo captured by Jabba the Hutt's bounty hunters."

"That's the one," Hotch confirmed. "Spencer, loves Star Wars and despite his eidetic memory still rewatches the movies every once in awhile. He always says that Lando was his favorite character so he gave one of his sons the name, although most people never make the connection."

The plane ride was silent for a few minutes and then Hotch said after the other's had time to absorb the information, "I have some other news."

"What other bombshell do you have a drop on us," Morgan joked a little shakily still trying to absorb all the information he had been given as were the others.

"Spencer, asked me just a few days ago to move in with him and his family, and I agreed. He has a small house that will be pretty crowded with the addition of me and Jack, which is why we have discussed either building on or buying a bigger place."

The team looked stunned, but then extremely happy for their unit chief, because this meant that the relationship with Spencer wasn't just a fling but very serious and probably life altering.

"This is terrific news," JJ exclaimed to Hotch. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you JJ," Hotch told her with a smile that lit up his face, and reached all the way to his eyes, which none of the other's had ever seen before as their boss was also so serious. Oh he smiled occasionally, but never a full blown smile that reached all the way to his eyes. No it was usually a half smile at best, but the team somehow all knew that they would be seeing their boss and friend truly smile a lot more in the near future. "As I'm sure you can guess my relationship with Spencer is very serious and I don't ever plan on needing to find anyone else."

"So tell us how you met," Emily at looking intrigued.

Hotch for once didn't mind sharing the details and said, "Really it was just a matter of coincidence or maybe fate, even though I don't usually believe in such things. It was one day back in winter last year and my coffeemaker decided to quit working on me. I was dying for cup of coffee and so I drove to the nearest Starbucks that was near my apartment. I ran into Spencer and his twin sons there. At that time a day the place was packed and there was only one seat at the same table as Spencer and his sons and I asked politely if I could sit with them and enjoy my coffee and bear claw since there wasn't any other place to sit. Spencer looked nervous but agreed to let me sit there and we got to talking. After that we just sort of clicked I guess you could say. I learned a little about him at that first meeting and he learned a little about me, although we didn't exchange much personal information. It was about three months later when we ran into each other again at the same Starbucks."

Hotch would never admit to anyone, not even his lover and not even on his death bed, that he had deliberately sought Spencer out at that Starbucks on the same day that he had met him last time hoping he would be there.

"So that was why you were in such a bad mood for all those months," Rossi observed as something in his mind just clicked into place like the piece of a jigsaw puzzle. "You did say you hadn't been sleeping well and I can now guess why that was."

Hotch glared at his long time friend who didn't look the least intimidated until finally Hotch sighed and continued, "I learned that time that Spencer and his sons came to that Starbucks about once a week and that they always made a day of it, going to the zoo or the museum or some other attraction. We talked for quite awhile until the boys begin to get restless and after that we exchanged phone numbers promising to call and that was how it all started."

"Oh that is so romantic," Garcia gushed and the other two woman seemed to agree just from the looks on their faces, although they didn't say anything.

"Anyway we are very happy together and I love Lochlan and Landon just as much as my own son and Spencer love's Jack too. Jack is ecstatic to be moving in with Spencer and his sons."

"Do you have any pictures?" asked Garcia.

"Oh yeah," Hotch said taking his wallet out of his pocket having forgotten until just then that he carried one there. "Here," Hotch said passing out a picture of Spencer and his sons. "That photo was taken just a few months ago so it's current." The photo had been professionally done and had hints of a blue background with Spencer in the middle and his sons standing in front of him with his arms around both their shoulders in a gesture of affection. Despite the fact that both twins had black hair, that was obviously inherited from their mother, they looked like their father, with his golden brown eyes, nose, forehead, mouth and the shape of the cheeks.

Even in the photo you could see how warm Spencer's golden brown eyes were and how they seemed to sparkle with life.

"He's a very handsome, young man and someone I wouldn't have minded dating if I had run across him first," Emily said as she took the picture from Rossi.

"I think so," Hotch agreed as he took the photo from Emily as it had passed through every member of the team.

"I can't wait to meet him," JJ said. "I'm sure Henry would love to meet his sons and have two more playmates."

"I can't wait for you to meet Spencer either," Hotch told JJ with a smile. "I'm sure the two of you will become instant friends maybe even eventually like a brother and sister. He's told me once or twice that he often wished he had a sibling when he was growing up, but he also said that he realizes that if he'd had a brother or sister they might have turned out like his father, so it was probably just as well that he didn't."

"Was the father and abusive?" Morgan almost growled as he had seen a lot in his years with the FBI especially the BAU and knew that a father could be very abusive towards his own flesh and blood.

"No," Hotch said shaking his head, "at least not in the way you mean. He never struck his son or physically abused him. He was just neglectful and resentful that the seed of his loins wasn't turning out like him and made sure his son knew that. William Reid left when Spencer was 10 as I said a few minutes ago, so it became a child's responsibility to look after his mother, to go school and then go home and fix dinner and make sure they had clean clothes. When he went away to college it was hard to leave his mother like that, but he knew he wanted to get an education so that he could make something of himself and have the money necessary to look after his mother for the rest of her life. The father didn't even bother to leave them any money and the only good thing he did was leave them the house so they didn't have to worry about having a roof over their heads. Luckily they had the money that his mother had made teaching before her condition began to manifest itself, and it was enough to see them through."

"This guy sounds like a right bastard," Rossi said and Morgan nodded in agreement. "To just abandon his wife and son like that without caring about their welfare… seems way colder and less human than a lot of the criminals we catch."

"I can't confirm this, but Spencer believes that his father just wanted to forget about his sick wife and the young son that he was so disappointed in and so he didn't bother to come and make sure they were okay or provide for them in any way."

"I hope I never meet this guy for if I do..." Garcia said angrily looking as furious of the team had ever seen her since she was usually a very cheerful, upbeat and outlandish person.

"I agree with you, baby girl," Morgan told Garcia looking equally furious. "I know we've never met your lover," Morgan added looking at Hotch, "but from what you told us about him he seems like a decent guy and yet his father is such a..."

"Believe me I agree with you and I've often had to restrain myself from going to Las Vegas and giving him a piece of my mind," Hotch told Morgan dryly, but with a certain spark of righteous fury in his eyes. "For a father to do that to his own son is just, well, it makes me madder then I've been in a very long time. I know we see a lot in our jobs and I know that this affects me more because I care about Spencer, but even if I didn't care about him like I do and I found out what his father had done I believe I would be just as furious."

"That's because you care about the victims that you help," Emily told Hotch. "You might not show how you care very often and people might not think that you do, but that is not the truth as they don't really know the real you."

"And something like what happened to Spencer and his mother affects all of us, if you have any feelings at all," JJ added.

"Does the father know about his grandsons?" asked Rossi suddenly.

"No, he doesn't," Hotch answered immediately, "and Spencer is determined to keep it that way."

"I don't really blame him if he doesn't want his father to know about his sons," Emily said. "If his father treated his own son with such disdain, what would he do to his grandsons?"

"Which is why, Spencer has asked me if I would be willing to adopt Lochlan and Landon," Hotch said. "I immediately agreed, because I love them and want to protect them as much as I can."

"That's great," Garcia exclaimed and the others looked stunned, but also happy for their boss, but also their friend.

"That won't stop William Reid from fighting it in court," Rossi reminded his friend.

"Both Spencer and I are well aware of that," Hotch told his longtime friend, "but both of us believe that his father won't want a long drawn out court battle as those kind of things can go on for months or even years and cost hundreds of thousands of dollars. Besides such an action would only be necessary if something happened to Spencer, as there is no way any judge would take away a man's sons unless he was found mentally incompetent, or abusive or something like that and Spencer is definitely anything but. He adores those boys and dotes on them. He's trying his best to not spoil them since he doesn't want them to turn out to be bullies or to lazy to get jobs when they are grown up. Spencer told me that he wants his sons to know that they're loved, but he also wants them to go to college and go into careers that make them happy. He said people in jobs that they love are less likely to get in trouble with the law and be kind and considerate to everybody they meet."

"In other words he's trying his best to raise them to be normal," JJ said summing it up in just a few words. "He's trying to raise them to have a decent work ethic and to encourage them to one day go into careers that make them happy."

"Somebody who is happy with the job that they do is less likely to turn into some kind of criminal," Morgan said and the others nodded in agreement.

"Really those boys are extremely intelligent even though they're only four," Hotch said and the pride in his eyes and voice made the rest of the team grin as it was obvious that their boss cared and loved his soon-to-be adoptive sons. "There are a lot like their father and were reading by the time they were two at least according to Spencer. They really do read well for four-year-olds, even if they don't pronounce some of the words correctly, but that's only because of how young they are."

"I can't wait to meet them," said JJ enthusiastically for she loved children and adored her three year old son Henry.

"And you will, but you are going to have to be patient," Hotch told her. "Spencer will have to get to know you first, before he'll allow you anywhere near his sons. He is a bit overprotective, but then he has a right to be."

"You do know that your relationship could come out and if it does you'll probably be fired from the FBI," Rossi said after a few minutes of silence.

"Well if that does happen I can always go back to being a lawyer again," Hotch said with a shrug not seeming to care. "Besides the government might not like it, but there's nothing in the regulations that say I can't be in a relationship with another man and Spencer isn't a member of the FBI so that particular rule about dating coworkers is pointless in our case."

"If Strauss finds out, she'll use it as an excuse to fire you," Rossi predicted. "You're right that there is no regulation against same-sex couples, especially since Spencer has a totally different profession, but you how much she hates you and will use any excuse to get rid of you."

"If that happens then so be it," said Hotch with a shrug. "I will miss the job certainly, but I love Spencer and I'm not about to break up with him just so I can keep it. I've thought about this a lot over the last few months, as I realized quite awhile back that it was a possibility and I finally decided that if it came down to my job or my relationship with Spencer, that I would choose Spencer. I can always get another job, but loving someone like I do Spencer, well that opportunity comes along only once in a lifetime and I'm not about to give it up now. Besides I'd be miserable without him and that's a fact and why make yourself unhappy?"

"You've changed," Rossi observed as he studied his old friend. "There was a time that you would choose the job over almost anything else except your son."

"People change," Hotch told the rest of the team quietly but the intense look in his eyes made the rest of the team shiver for they had never seen their boss so deadly serious, not even on a case. "When I was married to Haley, I loved her, true, but the feelings I had for her pale in comparison to the ones I have for Spencer now. If I left him it would destroy him, just as it would me if he did. The two of us have something very special, that few people ever discover."

"I'm very happy for you, Aaron," Rossi told his friend quietly and sincerely, "and I'm looking forward to meeting your Spencer."

"Thank you," said Hotch with a smile that lit up his face.

The rest of the flight was silent as the other's contemplated how much their boss had changed in the last few months, while Hotch just leaned back, closed his eyes and thought of the man that had come to mean so much to him in such a short amount of time.

~~~Hotch and Reid~~~

"Spencer? It's time to get up," Hotch said kissing Spencer's cheek. Hotch was already up and had been for sometime as he had showered and shaved, although he was still completely naked.

Spencer groaned and buried his head back in his pillow.

Hotch had learned over the last couple of months that his mate was not a morning person. It was always a challenge to drag him out of bed, especially since he didn't have a job what he had to be anywhere at a specific time.

"Come on, rise and shine, baby," Hotch said tenderly pulling the sheet off Spencer's shoulders and running his hands up and down his lover's back softly.

Spencer purred softly at his lover's touch and opened one eye to look at Hotch blearily. "And why do I need to be up at this unearthly hour of the morning?" Spencer asked his voice groggy with sleep.

"You really aren't a morning person, are you?" asked Hotch with an amused chuckle continuing to stroke up and down his mate's back tenderly. He found Spencer's reluctance to rise from the bed sweet and endearing and he wouldn't try to change that trait of his lover's for anything, besides he doubted he could, especially if he had been like this since he was a child. "You would stay in bed until noon if you were allowed to. Beside's it's 8:30 and the sun rose hours ago, so it's hardly an unearthly hour."

"People who know that I am not a morning person most of the time allow me to sleep until I am damn well and ready to get up," Spencer said his voice still sleepy, but also relaxed and contented because of Aaron's treatment.

"Well, normally I would allow you to sleep in, but if you remember we have something special planned with the boys and you need to get showered and dressed as we need to be going in an hour. Besides this is one of my rare days off and I thought we could spend it together."

Spencer groaned again opening one eye and studied Aaron's expression. "Fine," he said with a groan as he heaved himself out of his warm comfortable bed. "I'll join you downstairs for breakfast in half an hour. Just make sure you have the coffee ready," Spencer added over his shoulder as he disappeared into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him with a soft click.

Hotch chuckled at that for Spencer drank a great deal of coffee, but unlike him took it with cream and sugar, unless it was a something like a mocha from Starbucks.

It was true that Hotch normally didn't have days off in the middle of the week, but he and the team had just solved a very complicated, hard, tiring and time-consuming case so they had a few days off until he had to go back to work and the rest of the team had off as well.

It was also true, that Spencer and Hotch had planned to take the three boys to the amusement park for the day, which had been gotten enthusiastic responses by the three children in question. Sara had decided to stay behind that she was much too old to go any of the rides, or so she claimed and she said that she would do some baking while they were gone. Sara didn't bake often as she didn't want the boys to have to many sweets since she felt it wasn't good for them, but every once in awhile she would bake cookies or a cake or something else and the three boys would always gobble them up so fast that they never lasted more than a few days and that was only because she regulated the portions.

Hotch nodded and started to get dressed as his lover headed to the shower completely naked. Hotch tried to ignore the stirring in his loins as he looked at his lover's naked body, but it was extremely difficult as he wanted to throw Spencer back on the bed and fuck him senseless, but knew he couldn't, but that would be true later that night once the boys were in bed.

Hotch finished getting dressed for once not bothering with a suit since he didn't have to work for once, so instead he pulled on a pair of jeans and an old t-shirt, and then headed downstairs, where he knew Sara had breakfast ready since he could smell the aroma of bacon, eggs and coffee already circulating around the house, which meant that Sara was up and that meant that the boys would be up in just a few minutes.

"Good morning, Aaron," Sara greeted as Hotch came into the kitchen, poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down in the breakfast nook. "Breakfast should be ready in just a few minutes."

"It's alright," Hotch said with a smile. "I'll just sit here and drink my coffee. Spencer should be down in a few minutes as you know how he is about getting out of bed in the morning. I would've let him sleep if we hadn't promised to take the boys to the amusement park today."

"Yes, well, Spencer never has been a morning person," Sara chuckled as she flipped pancakes and make sure the bacon didn't burn.

"Believe me I know," Hotch chuckled. "I suppose I've gotten used to getting up early thanks to my job, although I do like to sleep in when I can, not that, that happens very often," Hotch commented taking a sip of coffee.

The two of them talked softly for a few minutes until Hotch heard the shower upstairs cut off and the sound of the boys beginning to wake up to the smell of breakfast.

"Well, the others should be coming downstairs anytime now," Sara said that she too had heard the sounds of the boys stirring.

Sara went back to her cooking and she was just putting the plates on the table when the three boys stampeded downstairs with Spencer following looking a little more awake after his shower, although Hotch knew he needed his coffee in order to be fully awake for the day ahead. Hotch got up from the table and took a mug out of the overhead cabinet poured Spencer a cup of coffee, added cream and sugar, and put it down at the younger man's place just as Spencer reached the table and took his usual seat beside Hotch.

Spencer took a sip of coffee and closed his eyes in pleasure as the hot liquid slid down his throat. "Thank you," Spencer said opening his eyes and kissing Hotch on the cheek before picking up his mug again and taking a sip. Hotch knew exactly how the younger man liked his coffee, especially after all the months they had lived together and Spencer appreciated all the little things that the older man did for him making sure to show his gratitude in various ways.

"You're welcome," Hotch said as he paid attention to his own breakfast. "So boys, you ready for a day of fun?" asked Hotch as the boys had positioned themselves around the table.

"Yeah!" all three boys cheered loudly.

Both Hotch and Spencer smiled at their enthusiasm and then Spencer said, "Finish your breakfast then and go get your jackets and we'll be on our way as soon as Aaron and I finish our coffee."

The boys nodded and gobbled down the rest of their breakfasts before stampeding back upstairs to get their jackets and other things they would need for their day of fun.

"You all have fun today and I'll have dinner ready when you get home," Sara said.

"No, that's okay," Spencer said with a smile. "We'll probably be so stuffed from eating at the amusement park that none of us will want dinner and if the boy do we'll take them out somewhere. You just relax for today as I know you rarely have a chance for private time with the boys always so active."

"Very well then, I'll see you all when you get home," Sara said with a smile grateful for a day where she didn't have to worry about the boys at all and could just relax.

Just then the boys came rushing back downstairs and Spencer finished his third cup of coffee in a couple of gulps and rose from his seat. "Let's get going," Spencer said as he grabbed his jacket. "By the time we get there the park should just be opening for the day."

The boy started to run towards the side door that led to the garage when Sara said sternly, "Boys you know better than to run in the house and I don't care how excited you are. Where are your manners? I am not raising a bunch of hooligans. You know the house rules."

"Yes, Sara," Jack said contritely hanging his head the twins doing the same.

"Let's get going," Hotch said carefully hiding his amusement at the situation.

"We'll see you when we get back," Spencer told Sara giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Off with you, you charmer," Sara said shooing them towards the door to the garage.

"Yes ma'am," Spencer said with a grin opening the door to the garage and headed to unlock the car.

~~~Hotch and Reid~~~

Spencer paced up and down already dressed to go out and waiting nervously running a hand through his hair while his lover of almost three months got ready. Tonight was the night that he was to meet Aaron's teammates and to say he was nervous would be the understatement of the century. He always got nervous when he first met somebody new, but it was worse than normal simply because they meant so much to his lover and he wanted to make a good impression.

Aaron had assured him that his team would love him, and Spencer believed him, but he still couldn't help being a nervous wreck. It was the day after they had taken the boys to the amusement park and since Aaron had tomorrow off as did the rest of the team it was the perfect time for him to be introduced to the people that Aaron also considered his family besides him, Sara and the boys

"You need to calm down, before you hyperventilate," Sara who had been watching Spencer pace for the last 10 minutes said. "They will love you and if they don't then they don't deserve to know you."

Spencer turned to glance at Sara and gave her an anxious smile before continuing to pace.

"You need to calm down," Sara said again as she watched her master walking himself into a fine state of nervousness.

"I'm trying," Spencer said going to sit down on the couch, although he continued to run a hand through his hair and tap his foot on the floor. "You know how I am about meeting new people, although I admit it's not normally this bad."

"The reason you're so nervous this time is because you really want Aaron's team to like you, where before you didn't really care if the people you met did," Sara said stating the obvious.

"Of course, I want them to like me," Spencer said. "They're not only Aaron's team, he also considers them part of his family and I want us to get along."

"Just be yourself and you'll get along famously I'm sure," Sara encouraged him. "Aaron says that they're all intelligent people themselves and that they're not going to think less of you or make fun or you, just because you're smarter than they are. Those teenagers that were so nasty to you in high school...well..." Sara pursed her lips and then said, "well teenagers don't really know better and most of them turn into decent adults. I know you were made fun of, pushed into lockers and all the rest of it...and I know that's partly why you don't like to go out in crowds, you're afraid of being hurt again...I can hardly blame you for that, but just think of the fact that you never would have met Aaron if you hadn't been in a very crowded Starbucks that day."

Spencer thought about Sara's words and had to agree with his housekeeper's insight. He never would have met Aaron if he had taken his sons into at Starbucks and for that alone he would face 100 strangers at once for Aaron Hotchner had quickly become so important to him, their lives so intertwined, that he knew that if anything were to happen to him he would never be completely happy for the rest of his life.

"You're right," Spencer said as he tried to force himself to relax.

"Of course I am," Sara said giving the young man she thought of as a son a look.

That got a laugh out of Spencer, which released some of the tension in his body, which didn't have time to start getting nervous again as Aaron came into the room. "Ready to go?"

"I suppose," Spencer said not sounding very enthusiastic.

"Quit worrying, they will love you," Hotch assured his mate giving him a kiss on the lips.

"I'll try," Spencer promised with a smile that was reserved for Aaron alone. "I'm not promising to succeed though."

"Come on then, the sooner you meet them the sooner you can get over your nervousness."

The two men headed out to Hotch's car and while Spencer got into the passenger seat and buckled his seatbelt Aaron got into the driver's seat and started the engine.

"I've told them all about you and they are very excited to meet you," Hotch told Spencer calmly as he drove towards the restaurant.

Spencer didn't say anything just looked out the window and kept tapping a finger on his leg, which told Hotch that his lover was very nervous about meeting the team. Hotch could hardly blame him, especially when you weren't good in social situations and meeting the whole team at once was bound to be nerve-wracking for somebody who wasn't comfortable meeting new people.

"Try to relax," Hotch told his lover taking one hand off the wheel and reaching over to give Spencer's leg a loving squeeze, causing the other man to relax at the contact.

"I don't mean to make such a big deal out of meeting the rest of your team," Spencer said quietly looking away from the window to stare at his lover's face. He thought that Aaron Hotchner was one of the most handsome men he had ever seen. Of course he was prejudiced in that respect and he knew that, but even if he was he knew he wasn't wrong for he had caught more than one female staring at him whenever the two of them had gone out to dinner. Spencer had even seen Aaron fend off quite a few of those women whenever they were out together when they tried to get his attention or give him their phone numbers. Aaron was always polite, but firm and said that he was dating someone seriously and he didn't plan on ditching or cheating on him.

Spencer chuckled to himself every time Aaron said that he was dating another man all the females stared at him as if he was insane and he had more than one women mutter that it was a shame that he was gay, but what they didn't know was, that Aaron was bi, not totally gay since he had been married for a number of years and had a son after all. Aaron didn't pay a bit of attention to the looks that he received when he told them that he was dating another man quite seriously and that had a lot to do with the confidence he had in himself. Aaron Hotchner wasn't like him at all and was confident in who he was and didn't get embarrassed as easily as he did, which made Spencer often wonder why this gorgeous man, the man who had chosen to spend the rest of his life with him, saw in one very shy Spencer Reid, who got nervous in crowds and who was so far from outgoing that he was almost introverted. He kept his doubts to himself even though they niggled at him every once in awhile. Spencer know that even though his doubts niggled at him that Aaron was never going to leave him, for he had made his feelings quite clear. Besides in any relationship most couples had doubts about the feelings and loyalty of the other, and although he had no doubt that Aaron loved him or about his loyalty he did wonder sometimes what are the other man saw in someone like him, the connection they had nonwithstanding.

Spencer was pulled out of his thoughts as Aaron said, "You can't help how you feel or the fact that meeting new people makes you nervous, I understand that. Not everybody is the same for if they were life would be very boring don't you think? So what if you don't like crowds? You're still willing to meet the rest of the team even if you are extremely nervous at the moment."

"I have gotten better about getting out in the crowds because of my sons," Spencer admitted after a moment. "It used to be you would have to drag me someplace like the mall, especially when I knew the shops were bound to be busy, but I've tried my best to get over my fears at least somewhat so that my sons don't pick up on them. The way a family acts has great influence on their offspring and I don't want my sons to be afraid to get out in crowds and do what they want with their lives without their fears holding them back."

"Then why are you so nervous about meeting the team if you have gotten so much better about your nervousness in meeting new people?" asked Hotch curiously.

"Because they are your family," Spencer answered simply not looking in Aaron's direction, "and I want them to like me. Besides just because I don't get as nervous in large crowds anymore doesn't mean I don't get nervous when meeting somebody new."

Aaron let out a little huff of laughter and said, "You worry too much as I guarantee you the team will love you because as I said earlier they are already very eager to meet you ever since I told them about you. JJ even asked when she could meet your sons as she loves children and you know she does have a young son."

"I would like the boys to have more friends as they only have Jack and a couple of others and none of them are really close friends except for Jack," Spencer said looking thoughtful. "Once they start going to school they'll make more or at least I hope they will. Of course they're much more outgoing and athletic than I ever was and they definitely haven't inherited my clumsiness so they probably will make at least a couple of friends. I was never one for running around outside and though my father tried to get me interested in Little League I was never very good at it as I just didn't have the coordination and my clumsiness didn't help."

"Your father was just upset that you didn't turn into a little copy of him," Hotch ground out as he really disliked talking about Spencer's father William Reid. "So what if you weren't any good at sports? You had other talents, ones that your father should have been proud of, and instead chose to resent the fact that you weren't turning out like he wanted."

Spencer had already known that he loved Aaron Hotchner, but in that moment he fell in love with him even more. Nobody had ever defended him in his whole life except his mother and in fact they were more likely to pick at him or make nasty comment's where they knew he could hear them. That was in the past though, back when he had been a child and then a teenager, Spencer told himself firmly. He was a grown man now and although some things that happened when you were a child affected you for the rest your life he refused to turn into a bitter or hateful person.

"I love you," Spencer told Hotch softly reaching out to run a finger over his cheek.

"I love you too," Hotch said as he gave Spencer a quizzical look wondering what had brought on the sudden declaration, but Spencer didn't think he could put his sudden surge of feelings into words so he didn't reply to Hotch's questioning look.

~~~Hotch and Reid~~~

Hotch and Spencer walked into the small private dining room that Spencer had reserved ahead of time. The rest of the team was already there and all looked towards the doorway when Hotch entered with Spencer at his side.

Hotch knew that his lover was incredibly nervous about meeting the others on the team and no matter how many times he tried to assure him that they would accept he couldn't help how he felt, so really the only solution was for Spencer to meet the team as the sooner he got to know them the sooner he would be able to relax.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Dr. Spencer Reid," Hotch said as soon as he and his mate had entered the room. "Spencer, this is Derek Morgan, Jennifer Jareau better known as JJ, Emily Prentiss, David Rossi and Penelope Garcia."

Hotch pointed to each member of the team as he was introducing them and Spencer nodded at each one trying his best to hide his nervousness.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you," Spencer told the team sincerely. "Aaron mentions you often."

"Well, he never mentioned you, at least not until recently," Rossi said with a smirk in Hotch's direction, "although we all knew he was dating someone, just not who."

"It was at my request that he not say anything," Spencer told them nervously and they all looked surprised for they had not known that.

"Why?" asked Emily in surprise.

Spencer didn't answer for a long moment then finally said, "Let's just say I've had a few bad relationships and leave it at that as the details are not important." What he really meant was that they were none of anybody's business, but was to polite to say something so rude. "Besides we needed time, as I'm sure Aaron explained to get to know each other with no outside interferences. Relationships are fraught with pitfalls and they have to be navigated carefully."

"That's very true," Garcia said speaking for the first time. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Spencer, I've never seen Hotch so happy in all the time I've known him and you are the one that has made the difference."

"Thank you," Spencer told her politely, but with a sincere smile his cheeks reddening slightly in embarrassment. "Believe me he's changed my life for the better too."

"Why don't we order our dinner and we can continue this conversation," Hotch suggested finally halting the conversation for the moment.

The rest of the team nodded and took their seat around the table picking up their menus.

Spencer for his part had the menu read in about 30 seconds and put it back down having already decided what he was going to order. Morgan had watched this quietly and realized that Spencer had read the menu all in the space of 30 seconds or less, which had been amazing when Hotch had had told the team of other man's ability, but it didn't compare to the reality of actually seeing the other man read the menu so quickly and memorizing its contents.

The waitress came and took everybody's orders and after she had left again everybody started to talk quietly.

"So why don't you tell me about the current case you're working on," Spencer suggested trying his best to relax, although Hotch could tell that he was still extremely tense and he was sure that the rest of the team could as well.

Hotch gave a subtle nod of his head so that the team could see it and that told them it was okay to discuss case files with the younger man and so the team each took turns telling him about some of the recent cases.

Spencer for his part made some really intelligent observations that impressed everyone at the table, except Hotch who knew how observant and intelligent his lover was. In fact Hotch had told Spencer on more then one occasion that he would have made an excellent profiler and it looked as if the rest of the team now understood that as well.

Hotch observed how his lover slowly relaxed by degrees and when Spencer was finally able to let go of his nervousness and tension completely Hotch was able to relax as well and enjoy his dinner. He was actually enjoying talking to the others on the team outside of work for a change as it was actually a novelty to be able to do so.

"So," JJ ventured, "I understand from Hotch that you have twin sons. I believe he said that their names were Lochlan and Landon."

Spencer's whole face lit up at the mention of his sons and the whole team could tell that he loved them to death not that they hadn't already known that from Hotch.

"Yes, I do," Spencer said and that started him on telling the team all about his sons and it was clear that he adored them. "They really do remind me a lot when I was that age, at least when it comes to their intelligence anyway, although they are certainly more athletic than I've ever been."

Not to mention they didn't inherit my clumsiness thank goodness, Spencer added in his thoughts.

"So I understand that you named Landon after the minor Star Wars of Lando Calrissian," Garcia said at a natural pause in the conversation.

"I did as I always did like him. I know he was just a minor character, but I like the way that he was written," Spencer explained. "He was a smuggler who betrayed his old friend Han and yet helped Princess Leia and Luke Skywalker free him from the carbonite and defeat Jabba the Hutt and then played a major role in the defeat of one of the Death Stars and also in winning the war."

So you like him because he was a bad guy, but was then was redeemed," JJ suggested.

"No, well partly," Spencer admitted, "but mostly because it teaches a lesson about how people can change for the better or the worse. Lando made some bad choices trying to protect the inhabitants of Cloud City from the Empire and when he realizes that he had been betrayed by the same Empire he made a deal with, so he changes sides and stays there and even plays a major roll in the defeat of the Death Star and in helping the rebels win the war against an oppressive Empire."

"I can see why Star Wars is your favorite movie," Garcia said slowly, "and why Lando Calrissian is your favorite character, although you could have named him Han since he shared a similar past to Lando."

Spencer shuddered visibly and told everybody at the table forcefully, "I will never name any child of mine Han. I will not deny that Han Solo played a major role in the movie and that I like him as a character, but I absolutely loathe that name, although if I'd had a daughter I might have named her Leia."

The rest of the team was taken aback by those forceful words, all except for Hotch that is who was listening to the conversation with a smile playing on his lips.

"What about Luke?" asked Morgan a little teasingly once he had recovered. "Why didn't you name Lochlan, Luke since you did say that the Star Wars trilogy is some of your favorite movies."

"The Star Wars trilogy are classics and Hollywood very rarely makes such good movies anymore as it all seems to be about sex and violence, nowadays. I did think about naming one of my sons Luke," Spencer admitted answering Morgan's question immediately, "seriously, but in the end I decided against it, although I do like the name."

"Why if I might ask?" asked Morgan a little surprised.

"Too common," Spencer explained calmly taking a bite of his dinner. "It might not be as common a name as say Phillip or Robert, but still it is a pretty well used and I would never name my sons something used by thousands of people all over the world. I'm sure Aaron told you that I like unusual names."

"He did," Rossi admitted.

"There you see," Spencer said triumphantly as if Rossi had just proven his point and perhaps he had. "Besides I liked the way that Lochlan and Landon sounded together and not Luke and Landon so much. The names I chose suite each other and the boys certainly have never complained about their rather unusual names at least so far and in fact they seem to enjoy that fact that their names are so uncommon and that you can't really make any stupid nicknames out of them, though I suppose that you could call Landon, Lando, but since very few people ever make the connection between the two names that is unlikely to happen."

"Yes, they they two names do go together well," Garcia admitted and Spencer beamed at her and the expression made his whole face simply seem to glow startling the rest of the team, although it caused Hotch to have a totally different reaction down in his nether regions.

Down boy, now is not the time, Hotch told his cock firmly, but silently, which was twitching in interest. You'll have to wait until we get home.

"So what are their middle names?" asked Emily a little curiously.

"Darius for Lochlan," Spencer answered calmly taking another bite of his dinner, "and Cyrus for Landon."

"Wow! You really do like unusual names!" Garcia exclaimed.

"I really do, yes," Spencer agreed with a smile in Garcia's direction. "I know they'll probably be teased, at least a little for their names, when they start going to school next year, but that will probably happen anyway just because they are so intelligent and other children don't appreciate being shown up, whether intentional or not. I'm mostly an autodidact, which I'm sure you know that means I'm mostly self-taught. I enjoy learning knew things, the more obscure the better."

"So you read a lot of nonfiction books growing up?" JJ suggested and Spencer nodded in confirmation.

"I was never one for reading fantasy, sci-fi or westerns or any other fiction, except perhaps for a historical novel every once in awhile and I only started that after I had graduated college."

"So you like reading things that are based in fact and history?" Rossi suggested.

"I do and I always do my research after I read something just to see how accurate it is," Spencer added shrugging as if to indicate that he knew that he was rather unusual and that he knew most people just enjoyed a book for the story it contained without worrying about the accuracy of the tale. "My home has an enormous library with books I've collected over the years and every single one I've read."

"And how many books in that library?" Morgan teased the other man lightly and everyone was shocked when Spencer answered the question in all seriousness, "1,500,87."

"Whoah you actually know the number of books you own and read," said Emily being the first to speak after a rather long, startled silence.

"Those are just the ones I own and that doesn't include the ones I read when I was in college from the school's library or the ones I read as a child. If you add those in the number is much higher. I'm sure Aaron told you I read super fast and remember every word."

"20,000 words a minute is what he said," Morgan said, "which I had a hard time believing until I saw how fast you read the menu when you first arrived."

"I suppose it is a rather unique ability," Spencer admitted, "and I know how hard it is to believe anybody can read so fast and actually retain what they read until you actually see it for yourself."

"So in this case seeing is believing," Garcia suggested and Spencer nodded.

"Something like that yes," Spencer told the others at the table. "Like for example I've read every one of David Rossi's books and could quote you back any page you asked for."

"Well, it's nice to find a fan," Rossi commented with a smile.

"I did enjoy those books and I started reading them way back in college, before the birth of my sons as I did intend to join the FBI upon graduation."

"So Hotch said," Emily told the younger man, "but he also said that you changed your mind after the birth of Lochlan and Landon."

"I did, to much risk of being killed in the field and I would never leave my sons fatherless since besides my mother I am the only family they have and my mother isn't even capable of taking care of herself, much less two small and active boys. Besides I doubt very much that Aaron and I could have a relationship, at least openly if I was a member of the FBI, much less the same unit, since I'm sure there are regulations about fraternization among team members."

"There are," Hotch admitted, speaking for the first time ever since the introductions although he had been listening intently to the conversation the whole time making sure that Spencer was getting along with his team and so far it was going beautifully. In fact his lover had relaxed a great deal in the last hour or so as he got involved in the conversation and that was a very good thing.

"There you see, and I'm certainly not going to make both of us miserable by breaking up our relationship or at least pretending at work that we aren't involved just so I can be part of the BAU. No, it's better the way it happened as those kind of things do eventually come out as it's not the kind of secret you can keep forever. Besides I don't believe I would ever have dared even let Aaron know of my feelings since if I was a member of the team he would be my boss and most of the time romances with a coworker never end well."

"Well, yes that true," Rossi admitted impressed with Spencer's logic and it took a lot to impress him.

The conversation died out for a few minutes as everybody concentrated on their dinners and finally JJ suggested cautiously, "Maybe your sons and mine could get together sometime."

JJ was relieved when Spencer seemed to be enthusiastic to the idea.

"Yes, that would probably be a good idea," Spencer admitted. "Lochlan and Landon don't have any good friends, just a few that they play with occasionally. I'm afraid they take after me in that respect and don't make friends easily."

"Their intelligence sets them apart," Emily suggested, "just like it did you."

Spencer nodded in agreement. "That's part of it, certainly."

Things were going well, Hotch thought as he watched his lover and the rest of the team talk like they were old friends and he was relieved that they were getting along so well.

Dinner ended after awhile as everybody finished their meals and voiced their enjoyment of them. When the waitress came Spencer took the check and handed the waitress his credit card without comment. The restaurant had been told in advance that it would just be one check instead of half a dozen and so their was only one bill.

"Thank you so much for dinner," Garcia told Spencer wanting to give him a hug, but knew that they didn't know each other well enough yet for her to be able to do that and him accept it. It was going to take a lot of work on the team's part for them to get close to their boss's lover simply because Spencer was so shy and cautious, which she could hardly blame him for considering what she knew of his past history.

"You're very welcome," Spencer told her but it was clear he was speaking to everyone. "Perhaps we can do this again sometime soon."

"That's a good idea, Spencer," Hotch said coming to stand beside his lover and putting an arm around his waist. "We'll have to do this again, sometime soon whenever we can work it into our busy schedules."

"It was nice to meet you, Spencer," Morgan said shaking the younger man's hand. "I'm looking forward to getting to know you."

"So am I," Spencer answered honestly returning the handshake with a smile.

Everybody else thanked Spencer for the meal shook his hand before they headed to their own vehicles to head home and get some sleep Hotch and Spencer following closely behind.

~~~Hotch and Reid~~~


	3. Chapter 3

Spencer relaxed into his lover's embrace and mentally shook his head. He should have known that Aaron's team would make him feel welcome and help him to relax within a very short amount of time. Penelope Garcia really was very funny and the relationship between her and Derek Morgan was fucking hilarious. David Rossi and him had discussed his books and Spencer had pointed out several things that Rossi had missed when he had written them and the older man had looked impressed.

They had just gotten back from their night out and now both were relaxing on the couch. Aaron was leaning back against one arm of the couch his legs stretched out and Spencer was sitting on his legs with his head on Aaron's chest and Hotch's arm's around him holding him close.

"See didn't I tell you that it would be fine?" Hotch asked his lover with a knowing smile.

"You did," Spencer with a twitch of his lips, which told anybody who knew him that he was holding back a smile. "I'll trust your opinion from now on." Suddenly Spencer turned serious and he said, "I like all of them a lot actually. You were right about that."

Hotch smirked briefly at his lover's words then said, "I know you've been hurt by people who didn't take the time to understand you, but none of those who work with me would ever make fun of you or be mean and nasty. They wouldn't be working at the BAU if they weren't intelligent or didn't understand human nature, since our jobs require both. Nor would they be doing the jobs they do if they didn't genuinely care about people. A lot of people have been turned down to work at the BAU in the past, simply because they didn't have the right temperament. You have to know how to be polite and hold onto your temper at all times, at least while on the job. You can't be arrogant and tell whoever called us in that they should have done it sooner, for it is already a blow to their ego to have to ask for help in the first place."

"And people talk and word gets around that you were arrogant and then others cities are reluctant to call you in even when it's clear they need assistance," said Spencer understanding where his mate was going with this.

"Exactly," said Hotch not surprised that Spencer had caught on so fast since he was a very intelligent man.

"Alright, so you were right," Spencer said looking a little sheepish. "I just can't help my fears sometimes even when I know they're ridiculous. I know that you would never has asked me to go into a situation that I was going to be made fun of. Besides, I would've gone just to see Morgan and Garcia and how they act around each other, which I think is hilarious."

Hotch's lips pulled back in a grin and he said, "Yes, the two of them are very funny, I don't think either one of them realizes how the other really feels. Morgan is so determined to play the field as much as possible that he's blocking out the fact that Garcia is hopelessly in love with him and Garcia is so afraid of being hurt again that she refuses to get into a serious relationship. They've been dancing around each other for years, practically from day one, and I don't see that situation being resolved anytime in the near future. Part of it is there is a no fraternization rule for people who work together like I mentioned during dinner, although that doesn't really apply to Morgan or Garcia considering that Garcia is our technical analyst and not a field agent. They do work for the same unit but there is a loophole and that rule really only applies to field agents of the same unit dating one another."

"Well, it's a good thing that I'm not an agent then or you would risk being fired since we are in a very serious relationship," Spencer said.

"I'm risking being fired anyway," Hotch told Spencer with a wicked, but unrepentant grin. "I told you all about Erin Strauss and what she's like. It wouldn't surprised me at all if she was against same-sex relationships and tried to use it to do what she's been wanting to do for years and get rid of me. I'm not too worried though," Hotch at Spencer's concerned look. "I could fight it, probably very successfully, because there's no rule against same-sex relationships and I'm sure that Strauss won't want a lot of publicity since she would probably lose her position. Even if I do lose my job with the FBI there's no way in hell I'm going to break up with you. I can always go back to being a lawyer again if I have to or find something else to use my talents for. Hell, I could even be a private eye since they need to have some of the same skills that FBI agents do."

"I don't want you to lose your job," Spencer protested.

Hotch shrugged nonchalantly and said, "I don't particularly want to leave the BAU either, but I have learned ever since I met you that there are more important things in life than having a job that you love and that is having a person to love, whether that be man or woman." Hotch's arms tightened around Spencer's waist in a loving and tender embrace. "When I was married to Haley, well, let's just say that I tended to spend more time at work than I should have. True I had stuff to do like the endless amount of paperwork that seems to be required when you work for the government, but I could've given some of that to the team to do, but one of the reasons I stayed at work so much was that Haley tended to put a lot of demands on my limited amount of free time and while I loved her she also tended the whine and whine some more. Also unlike with you I couldn't discuss my work with her because not only was a lot of it classified she didn't want to hear about what human beings could do to each other. I suppose I can't really blame her for what last thing, because what humans can do to their own kind has always astonished me even with his many years as I've been working for the FBI. Haley married Aaron Hotchner the lawyer, that had weekends off and was home at a reasonable hour every night, but I wanted to join the FBI because I got tired of prosecuting the criminals after they had already caused a lot of pain to families and I wanted to try to catch them before they had even more families mourning the loss of their sons, their daughters, aunts, uncles, nieces, nephews and cousins. I never want another parent to feel the loss of their child when they're told that their son or daughter has been murdered, I never want a grandparent to feel the loss of a grandchild. Yes, I am aware that I can't prevent those things from happening, but what I can do is bring justice and closure to those families and also prevent the unsub from killing again and putting another family through such pain and anguish."

"So part of the reason that you and Haley got divorced before she was murdered was because she didn't understand your work and how important it was to you," Spencer said.

"That's exactly right," Hotch said kissing the top of his mate's head and breathing in his scent. "Part of it at least was she didn't want to understand and didn't even try to which is one of the reasons we grew apart. In a way she was selfish, for when you really love someone you try to understand where they're coming from and she didn't. Of course, I guess the same could also be said about me as I was so caught up in solving cases and doing the paperwork that I didn't try to understand what she was feeling either and that's one of the reasons our marriage ended in divorce."

"Which won't happen to us," Spencer said determinedly. "I understand your job and I understand why you have to be gone so much. I don't like it, but I understand it and understanding it is the first step to accepting that your job is important to you and try to get you to change jobs against your will… well let's just say I would never do that to you as that would wreck our relationship as surely as if I cheated on you or vice versa would."

"Which will never happen as unlike 95% of the human race I have complete faith in you and our relationship." Hotch said.

"Also we're both good at reading people," Spencer said thoughtfully, "so both of us would be able tell if the other was cheating, which is another reason that we trust each other. We would immediately notice the signs if one of us was having an affair..."

"We would know immediately," Hotch agreed. "Not that's going to happen mind you, but you have made a very good point. I love you way too much to ever have an affair no matter how pretty or handsome they may be. Besides I love those twins of yours way to much and there is no way I would ever break their father's heart or their's, by doing something that would ultimately hurt not just you, but them too."

"Not to mention Jack and yourself," Spencer said logically.

"Yes, it would hurt Jack and me too," Hotch agreed, calmly although he inwardly shuddered as he thought about that possibility for he knew with absolute certainty that he would never be happy again if Spencer was to leave him. "Of course if we agreed to separate because of unconscionable differences it would be different."

"But that's not going to happen either because we are a near perfect match in every way," Spencer said. "The soulmate bond would not have formed otherwise. What we have is a bond that most couples never even know exist. Most people don't believe in such things as soulmates, not truly anyway. Sure such things are written about in romance novels, but most people believe that they are nothing more then something created in order to sell more books. They don't believe that such a thing could be based off reality."

"I know exactly how those people feel," Hotch said as he kissed the back of Spencer's neck causing the younger man to immediately whimper in desire. The back of his neck had always been extremely sensitive and he just loved it when his lover kissed him there. Aaron knew that of course having discovered it quite by accident just a few months ago right after they had first made love. Hotch grinned and kissed the back of Spencer's neck again causing the man to groan.

"You had better stop that, unless you want to have me fuck you right here on the couch," Spencer said his voice sounding extremely strained with his quickly rising desire.

"I never imagined I would believe in such a thing as soulmates either until it happened to me," Hotch said softly. "I don't know what I've done in my life to deserve it, but I'm certainly not going to question or reject it."

"All you had to do, was be who you are," Spencer told him tenderly turning his head just enough to give Hotch a kiss on the lips. "Why don't we head upstairs?"

"Yeah, we probably should," Hotch agreed, then added teasingly. "I do have to go to work tomorrow you know, while you just get to laze around here."

"Oh I wasn't planning on letting you sleep, at least not yet," Spencer said with a wicked grin. "I'm just going to go check on the boys right quick and I'll meet you in the bedroom."

"Alright," Hotch agreed looking eager for sex with Spencer, was always explosive and in fact it was the best sex he had ever had in his life bar none. He knew that he should probably check on Jack as well just to make sure he was fast asleep like he should be, before he joined his lover in bed.

Both men rose from the sofa headed towards the door of the study and to the stairs that led up to the second level hand in hand.

~~~Hotch and Reid~~~

It was no more than five minutes later when both Hotch and Spencer got to their bedroom. Hotch closed the door and then turned to his lover who had already turned down the bed. "Strip!" Hotch ordered gruffly and Spencer instantly obeyed. While Spencer was doing that Hotch also got out of his clothes and draped them over a chair that was in the corner. "Go lay on the bed legs spread apart and place a pillow under your hips!" Hotch ordered his voice filled with passion and repressed desire.

"Feeling alpha male, are we?" Spencer teased even as he obeyed the order.

"What can I say except you're so irresistible that I have a hard time controlling myself around you even when you're fully clothed," Hotch told him smirking when the younger man went pink with pleasure and a little embarrassment. Hotch didn't say anything else, but simply rolled over from the other side of the bed and it was only seconds later that he had one of his legs between his lover's so that Spencer couldn't close them on accident while in the midst of pleasure.

"I'm going to make you scream my name so loud that the whole house will hear you," Hotch said his voice gruff his cock already standing at attention as his dark brown eyes roved up and down his mate's pale, lightly muscled frame.

Spencer blushed again as the look in his lover's eyes was not lust or at least not all lust. What Spencer saw was, desire, and love mixed with the lust in his Aaron's eyes. His Aaron was looking at him like he was the most important person in the world to him and even if he didn't consciously acknowledge it he was.

"Go right ahead as I always look forward your ministrations. You touch is always so tender and gentle."

"Of course it is," Hotch said tenderly even as his hands moved up and down Spencer's body, causing a spike of desire to head straight to the younger man's groin, "I love you and I'm willing to take my time to make sure you get as much pleasure out of the experience as I do."

"And you always succeed in that behind my wildest dreams," Spencer said already sounding out of breath and Aaron had hardly done anything to him yet, but then his lover's mere touch was more then enough to get that kind of reaction, "so you're more than welcome to anything you want do to me," Spencer told Hotch as his eyes also rove up-and-down his mate's body, causing a whimper of desire to pass his lips. "Let's try to keep it down though as we don't want to wake up the whole house, especially the children."

Hotch didn't respond verbally, although he knew that Spencer was right as they didn't want to wake up Jack, the twins or even Sara.

Hotch began to really give the man he adored pleasure, by taking his left nipple in his mouth and sucking on it, which almost caused Spencer to come off the bed completely and land on the floor, which he was sure would have happened if Hotch wasn't gently holding him down.

Hotch had known for sometime that Spencer's nipples were extra sensitive to being touched in anyway, like the back of his neck and it didn't take much at all to make him reach his climax when Hotch sucked on either of them. He usually didn't though for he never wanted his lover to come to early and so normally tried to make their lovemaking last as long as possible to make both their climaxes more intense, but in this case they both needed to get some sleep and so this was the best way that he knew for both of them to reach their climaxes quickly.

Spencer groaned grasping Hotch's shoulders hard his fingernails digging into his lover's back as Hotch continued to suck his nipple while using one of his hands to gently stroke up and down his mate's cock, finally grasping it at the base and giving it a gentle squeeze.

Finally Hotch switched to the other nipple as soon as he felt that the other one was thoroughly treated to his sucking.

"Aaron! You're killing me here!" Spencer groaned as his pleasure continued to intensify by degrees.

"Well, you did say I was feeling like the alpha male," Hotch said repeating Spencer's words, although he had to release the nipple long enough to speak.

"Me and my big mouth!" Spencer exclaimed, although he was really loving every minute of what Aaron was doing to him.

"You love it and you know it," Hotch told Spencer knowing this was true.

"Yes, I do," Spencer admitted without an ounce of shame, "but then I always do enjoy whatever you choose to do to me."

"Good," Hotch growled as he got back to what he had been doing.

Hotch's sucking on his nipple intensified and it was no more then a minute later that Spencer could hold back his climax no longer and he released his seed, which spurted all over Hotch's stomach that was directly above him. At the same time Hotch also reached his climax and released his seed all over Spencer and the bed.

"I love you," Spencer told Hotch softly as the older man made sure that he didn't land on top of his lover when his arm would no longer support his weight since he knew that he was considerably heavier then the younger man.

"I love you too," Hotch assured him kissing the top of his mate's hair as the two of them spooned against each other not bothering to dress in night clothes, get quick showers or even change the sheets as the both loved the smell of each other's seed on the other. "We had better get some sleep since I have to work in the morning."

"Alright," Spencer answered sleepily giving his mate one last kiss before drifting off into a contented sleep Hotch following him just a few seconds later.

~~~Hotch and Reid~~~

Dr. Spencer Reid walked into the BAU for the first time and looked around in interest. It had taken some time for Spencer to talk to the director of the FBI for him to be here in an official capacity. Strauss had been against the idea from the very beginning, but had been overruled.

Strauss didn't believe in using consultants even on a case by case basis and that the idea had been brought to her by a man that she intensely disliked made her automatically say no, no matter how qualified he might be, but much to her disgust Spencer Reid no matter how young he was had connections and so here he was whether she wanted him here or not.

Erin Strauss was not a stupid woman by any stretch of the imagination and she knew that something was up between the man that she hated with a passion and this young doctor as normally Aaron Hotchner wasn't one to recommend using a consultant no matter how intelligent he might be.

Finally all it took for her to put the clues that were in front of her together was a look that her hated nemesis and the young doctor exchanged, which was very heated and filled with passion, which told her that the two of them were in a very intimate relationship or at least on the verge of it and that knowledge disgusted her.

Spencer barely had time to greet the team that he had become very good friends with over the last few months before the woman that Aaron hated was barking a command at him, "Dr. Reid, my office. Now!"

Reid and Hotchner shared a look and a silent message seemed to pass between them. Strauss immediately noticed, but was unable to decipher the silent message, which just made her blood boil.

Strauss headed into her office and had barely sat behind the desk before there was a knock on the doorframe and Spencer Reid poked his head in. "You wanted to see me, Mrs. Strauss?"

"Come in and close the door," Strauss ordered.

Spencer did as he was told and once the door was closed, Strauss ordered, "Sit down!"

Spencer did as he was bid and sat down in the uncomfortable chair that was in front of Strauss's desk. "What's this about, ma'am?" Spencer asked with a quizzical questioning look on his face.

"I want the truth from you," Strauss ordered.

"Okay..." Spencer said looking as if he didn't understand. "What sort of truth, ma'am?"

"Whether you are or not in a relationship with Agent Hotchner?" Strauss said.

"What makes you think that, ma'am?" Spencer asked his voice bland and expression unreadable.

Strauss tried her best to keep her voice even, but even as she opened her mouth to speak her fingers curled into fists and her fingernails bit into the palm of her hands. "Well, for one thing Agent Hotchner has never insisted on a consultant before."

"He probably never discovered anyone with my qualifications before either," Spencer pointed out quite calmly his hands politely in his lap, which just made Strauss even more infuriated then before.

"While that may be true I also saw the looks the two of you exchanged," Strauss said.

"My private life or Agent Hotchner's private life is nobodies business," Spencer told her his tone dead calm, no emotion showing on his face, although his honey brown eyes were beginning to spark with fury.

"It is my business, because it is against regulations…"

"It is against regulations for anyone who is an agent working in the same department to be in an intimate relationship, and that does not include consultants," Spencer interrupted his normally warm brown eyes meeting Strauss's blue ones, steadily with anger just beginning to spark in them, "so don't try to tell me it is against regulations because I know differently."

Strauss was taken aback at this stranger who had just walked into the building threw the FBI regulations back in her face, her, who had been working here for over twenty years.

"Don't think I don't know that you're just trying to use me as an excuse to get rid of Agent Hotchner. I know very well that you hate him, although you really have no reason to. I can only postulate that you hate him because you're afraid he's after your position even when he has absolutely no interest in being section chief. He's a field agent and a profiler and not somebody who's comfortable behind a desk or being a bureaucrat."

Spencer's normally warm honey brown eyes met Strauss's again, but instead of the usual sparkling warmth they were ice cold, devoid of any feeling at all, even the sparking fury of just a few minutes ago, and Strauss actually shivered in fear.

"You chose, on my very first day, to make an issue out of this and I know you were hoping that you could get rid of Aaron and that I would play along with you getting rid of a thorn in your side. Well, let me tell you something Chief Strauss, that isn't going to happen and you're not going to get rid of me either as I will report this conversation to the director of the FBI who is a casual acquaintance of mine as you know. I agreed to be a consultant, because Aaron asked me and he knows I have knowledge that could help this unit on their cases. I don't need the paycheck by joining the FBI officially, as I have plenty of money of my own. You read my file so you know how I earned that money and pissing me off probably wasn't your wisest course of action."

"Are you threatening me?" Strauss as raising from her desk looking furious.

Spencer met Strauss furious gaze calmly, although inside he was shaking as he hated confrontations and said, "If that's what you think then you are an idiot. Normally I don't say that about anybody, but you have turned holding a grudge into an art form. Aaron Hotchner is one of the kindest men I have ever met. He is a damn fine profiler as I have seen him in action. He genuinely cares about helping people as do the rest of the team and yet you go out of your way to break them up, first by sending Jennifer Jareau to the Pentagon whether she wanted to go or not, then by asking Emily Prentiss to spy on the team and report back to you. I know about every one of your little schemes and how they all fell to pieces in the end." Spencer drilled Strauss with a hard stare actually making the section chief look away.

"Just so you know I've read those regulations and I remember every single one perfectly because I have an eidetic memory, so don't try to pull any of your little schemes on me, because they won't work. There isn't a regulation about same-sex relationships, so there's no way you could fire Agent Hotchner legally that it wouldn't come back to bite you in the ass. You're nothing but a mean-spirited, petty and arrogant woman who takes great pleasure in other peoples pain."

Strauss started to speak, but then thought better of it as she stared at Spencer Reid. He was right and she knew he was, but to have it pointed out to her by this complete stranger, was not something she had expected. She had assumed from he demeanor that he would be a pushover and do what she wanted, but she should have known better for Aaron Hotchner never would have asked Spencer Reid to be a consultant if he wasn't more than qualified and from the background check that had been done Strauss knew that Dr. Spencer Reid had three doctorates and four BAs, all gotten by the time he was twenty-one. Strauss knew that Reid had gone to collage at the age of twelve and because of his high IQ had found anything to do with academia incredibly easy. She knew about his one night stand with Clara Foster and the birth of his twin sons. She knew of all the computer programs he had created that made police and government work much easier. Dr. Spencer Reid was a man with many useful connections and who she knew could indeed help the BAU out on some of their more difficult cases. She had been a fool to try to use this man in her grudge against Aaron Hotchner, but she had seen an opportunity and gone for it and was still in disbelief that this man that didn't look as if he could stand up in a strong wind had bested her and all without truly losing his temper even once, which impressed her despite the fact she didn't want to be. She knew she should have waited awhile until she had gotten to know Spencer Reid better, but she had been so furious she supposed she hadn't been thinking straight and now she had really made a mess of this situation.

"My relationship with Aaron Hotchner is no one's damn business." Spencer's glare was so fierce that Strauss actually lowered her eyes first. "Normally I'm not one for confrontations, but I had to learn how to stand up for myself in collage and I'm sure you can guess why. I will not let some woman, whether she is Aaron's boss or not enact some petty need for vengeance, for some real or imagined slight. Don't try it on the other members of the team either," Spencer added as if in afterthought.

It was then, in that moment that Strauss knew she had no hope in getting rid of Aaron Hotchner or any of the team without some sort of legit reason as it would be impossible and they would all be careful to not give her one where she could use to legitimately fire one of them.

"If that is all I'm sure the other's are wondering whether or not we have killed each other as we have been in here for quite awhile," Spencer said causally looking at his watch.

"You are dismissed, Dr. Reid," Strauss said her voice sounding extremely shaky.

Spencer rose from Strauss's uncomfortable chair and said quietly, "You know Aaron warned me you might try something like this and told me to be prepared for it, so although I expected to be called into your office at some point I didn't really expect it on my very first day. I suppose I should have expected you to...I believe the term is...jump the gun? Because people who don't really know me assume I am a pushover without a strong will just because I prefer to be quiet and observe from the background, but those people learn to their misfortune that I am not as wishy-washy as I seem. While seeking revenge, dig two graves – one for yourself," Spencer quoted softly his brown eyes never leaving Strauss's blue ones. "Douglas Horton."

The look Spencer gave Strauss made her feel like she was being studied like an insect and then discarded as unimportant. Strauss watched as Spencer Reid quietly opened the door to her office walked out and then gently closed it behind him where it closed with a soft click.

~~~Hotch and Reid~~~

The whole team converged on him the second he stepped into the bullpen and Spencer was immediately surround by five other members of the teams including Garcia.

"So what did Strauss want?" demanded JJ.

Rossi snorted at JJ's question and said, "We all know perfectly well what she wanted. She wanted to find a way to get rid of Hotch, but since Reid is smiling I don't believe she succeeded."

Hotch came out of his office then and looked over at his team who were surrounding his lover and strode forward until he was standing next to the young man that he loved more than anyone else.

Spencer had improved a great deal just in the nine or so months that he had known him, Hotch thought, wrapping an arm around his lover's thin shoulders. For one thing Hotch knew that Spencer usually hated being touched, except by those people he knew well like his sons, Sara or him, but it had gotten to the point in the last couple of months, since he had met the team, that he took great pleasure in Garcia's hugs and coddling or Morgan's friendly slaps on the back and light teasing.

It looked as if his lover had finally figured out that the team's welcome as a whole was genuine and they weren't going to bully, be nasty or make fun of him behind his back and in fact be nothing but warm and welcoming. He had gotten especially close to the to Morgan and Garcia, which partly had to do with the fact that they were the closest in age and the most fun to be around. Emily was pretty close in age to, but she was more serious then Morgan or Garcia and though a bond was starting to form between Spencer and her due to the fact they both loved to read, it was taking longer. As for David Rossi, being older he was a bit like an uncle and loved Spencer, even though he would never admit it. Spencer of course was still the youngest as he was only 26 and the others were all over 30.

"Alright, alright," Spencer laughed pushing through the pile of bodies. "Why don't we all get some lunch and I'll tell you all about it."

"Oh come on, we want to know now," Garcia whined playfully as she raised a hand to ruffle Spencer's hair.

"You can wait a few minutes, I for one am ready to get out of here," Spencer said ducking away from Garcia's hand automatically. "I could just go home you know and not tell you what went on in Strauss's office if you push it," he added in a teasing tone just as Morgan looked ready to protest. "I really don't have to tell you anything you know."

"All right, fine," Morgan huffed, "but you're paying."

"Would I have invited you all to lunch if I wasn't going to pay?" Spencer asked with a raised eyebrow in Morgan's direction.

"He's got to there," Rossi chortled.

Hotch smiled to himself. The team had made his mate feel welcome from the very beginning and that made him proud of all of them, although he would never tell them that not wanting it to go to their heads. Besides they probably would figure it out anyway as they were all very intelligent people.

"Let's go get some lunch and found out what happened with the dragon lady," Hotch said causally and the others nearly choked trying to contain their laughter at Hotch's description of Strauss, for although it was true it wasn't like Hotch to say things like that. Things were changing it seemed if Hotch could causally call his boss the dragon lady, even if it was true it wasn't like their unit chief at all. The seven of them headed out of the BAU as soon as they had recovered from their laughing fit to go get some lunch and hear all about Spencer's confrontation with the unpleasant Erin Strauss.

~~~Hotch and Reid~~~

Several weeks later Spencer picked up the phone and answered it. Unfortunately his lover was out of town on a case and he missed him very intensely. "Hello?" Spencer said into the phone.

When his lover was out of town they always burned up the phone lines and talked for at least half an hour every day sometimes longer. Actually they usually called each other several times a day and sometimes that was because Aaron needed his help with a case and other times it was just to talk and for Spencer tell him about how the family was doing. They always said I love you before they ended their conversations and that always gave Spencer a warm little glow since he knew that Aaron meant those three simple words with every fiber of his soul just as he did when he said them.

"Hey, how's it going?" came the warm, seductive voice of Aaron Hotchner over the line.

"It's going fine," Spencer and said shivering in delight at the love in Aaron's voice. "I miss you—a lot and so do Jack and the twins."

"I miss all of you too," Hotch said fervently. "The cops here aren't being particularly cooperative and one of those working closely with us is being obnoxious."

"In what way?" asked Spencer intrigued, "and is it a male or female?"

"It's a she," Hotch said and the edge that appeared in his lover's voice clued Spencer into the fact that this female was being particularly annoying probably by trying to seduce him. In fact Spencer could just imagine Aaron rolling his eyes like he did when he was extremely annoyed with the situation.

"Is she pretty?" asked Spenser curiously.

"Yes, I suppose so," Hotch said not really having considered the question, "but I hope you know that I'm not interested in her at all for it is you that holds my heart."

Spencer practically melted at Aaron's words for he could tell that his lover meant every single one and that put his fears that were trying to rear their ugly head to rest, at least for the moment.

"I know," Spencer answered calmly and he truly meant those words too.

"Good," Hotch answered his voice pleased and filled with such love and passion that it made Spencer almost melt into a puddle on the floor. "I'm done almost everything I can to discourage her without actually going to her captain, since I really don't want to get her in trouble, but I will if this keeps up as she keeps distracting me from doing my job. I told her several times and I'm in a serious relationship, and wasn't interested, but she still is being a pest and very persistent."

"What is she doing precisely that is making such an impression on you?" Spencer asked curiously.

"Well, she deliberately goes out of her way to hang around in the background giving me the goo goo eyes, she brushes up against me at least a dozen times a day, on some pretense or another, putting her hand on my arm or my shoulder and one time on my thigh. That time I moved away from her so fast that I left her looking totally stunned because it was as if was if I had teleported across the room, I moved so quickly to get away from her." Spencer chuckled a little at that as he could imagine that type of scene very well. "She's asked me out for a cup of coffee or dinner several times and I've turned her down every time and the one time I agreed to go the rest of the team went too."

"You've got problems," Spencer said with a laugh as he could just imagine the scene that Aaron was describing.

"You have no idea," Hotch said his voice annoyed as he thought about the situation with the female police officer.

"Have you tried telling her that you're in a serious relationship with another man?" asked Spencer curiously.

"No," Aaron answered immediately, "and not for the reason you probably think. I am not ashamed of us at all. The reason I haven't said anything to her is our relationship is private and why should it matter whom I'm dating since it should be obvious that I am, especially when I've turned her down at least half a dozen times just in the last three days, though I'll probably end up trying that next if this doesn't stop—by tomorrow. Besides it's not just me getting annoyed the other members of the team are starting to get annoyed to. If they're all upset then she really must of made a pest of herself, for it takes a lot to annoy Morgan and Rossi since they are both ladies men."

Spencer knew this to be true despite the difference in their ages both Rossi and Morgan had a charm about them that ladies seemed to be drawn to and if they were as annoyed as Aaron was indicating this female officer must have made a considerable pain of herself.

"So does this pest have a name?" asked Spencer just for his own curiosity.

"It's Savannah Byrd," Hotch said and the disgust and annoyance in his voice even as he just said her name made Spencer want to laugh for this lady must have really pissed Aaron Hotchner off, which was a very difficult thing to do since the man almost never lost his temper no matter the situation or provocation. "She's southern, with light blond, curly hair and big blue eyes who doesn't know how to take a hint. I'm not denying that she's very pretty for if I did you would know I was lying, but her attitude grates on my nerves and even if I wasn't very passionately in love with you I still wouldn't be interested in her."

Spencer once again felt warm all over at Aaron's words and though it was to bad that he wasn't here so they could make wild passionate love to each other reaffirming their bond.

"Let's change the subject, shall we? I no longer want to you think about her at least for tonight," Hotch said.

"Alright," Spencer agreed calmly. "I don't blame you really since I know she's gotten on your bad side and I know how difficult that is."

"So what kind news is there from home?" asked Hotch curiously.

"Well," Spencer drawled wondering how to break it to Aaron that his three sons wanted to learn martial arts and all forms wouldn't take anyone under five.

"What is it?" asked Hotch.

"Well Lochlan, Landon, and Jack want to take martial arts classes," Spencer said.

"What brought this on?" asked Hotch not having been previously aware that this was something that the three boys were interested in doing.

"Well, you know how they love that old show Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and that has a lot of martial arts in it?" asked Spencer.

"Yeah," Hotch said.

"That's what started it," Spencer told him. "Well, that and the fact that I took all three of them to the park the other day and some older boys tried to bully them. They want to learn how to defend themselves from people like that and I can't really blame them. If only I had known how to defend myself I might not have been bullied quite so much."

"How much older and how hurt were they?" asked Hotch sounding concerned.

"Not very hurt, just a few bruises and Lochlan has a black eye, that is a spectacular purple and black at the moment. The boys were at least ten, in other words double the age of ours."

"Did you try talking to the parents of those boys?" asked Hotch.

"I did," Spencer said, "and that was very nerve-wrecking because as I'm sure you know I hate confrontations."

"And yet you confronted Strauss when she tried to use you to fire me," Hotch reminded him and the smile in his voice made Spencer grin as well.

"I said I hated confrontation, but I didn't say that I couldn't be confrontational if the situation required it."

"No you didn't," Hotch agreed laughing. "I was very impressed how you defended me once I learned about it, of course."

Spencer blushed glad that Aaron wasn't there to see it and replied, "Well, I wasn't about to let her railroad you into quitting or fire you just because she hates you. Erin Strauss needs to get a life and quit holding grudges. I know she doesn't like you, but you are very good at your job and that should be all that matters unless you've broken some sort of regulation, which is far as I know you haven't. Even if you have broken a few minor regulations though, most of those would call for you to be suspended without pay for awhile, not being fired. It would have to be some kind of major regulation broken for you to be fired you know and only if someone was aware of it."

"I know," Hotch said, "and no I've never broken any major regulations that would get me fired. Sure there's been minor infractions like how I went that hostage situation right after Haley was killed and nearly got killed myself, but that's not enough for me to be fired or to be forced to change departments just because Strauss wants me out of the BAU. So how did those conversations with the parents go?" asked Hotch changing the conversation completely.

"Okay for the most part," Spencer admitted relaxing back into the chair he was curled up in. "Most of the parents were quite upset with their children for trying to beat up anybody at all as they didn't want them turning into bullies. They promised that the punishment would fit their crimes and I could tell that they were sincere since like you I am very good at reading people."

"You are," Hotch said and the pride in his voice made Spencer blush again, "and you haven't even had the training that I or the rest of the team have had. You're just a natural at it."

"Thank you for the compliment," Spencer said his voice calm, but the warmth in it made Hotch want to take the man he loved into his arms and hold him tight. He was actually silently cursing the fact that they were so far apart at the moment.

"You deserve it and a lot of other things besides," Hotch said meaning every word causing Spencer to blush yet again. "So what did you mean about most of the parents not wanting their children to turn into bullies?" asked Hotch.

"Ah, I should have known that you would pick up on that," Spencer said with a grin even though he was aware that his lover wouldn't be able to see it. "Well, as I said most of the parents didn't want their sons turning into bullies, but there was one, you know the big burly, neanderthal type that seemed quite proud of his son for beating up our kids and I have a feeling that we might have trouble from his son again since his father seemed to be encouraging his kid to be a bully."

"If you do just let me know and I'll see what can be done legally," Hotch said, "maybe we'll even have to go so far as to get a restraining order."

"Isn't that a little overboard?" asked Spencer in surprise.

"Well, I don't want to go that far and I'm not sure it will stop him anyway, but on the other hand we can't have one of the neighbourhood kids deliberately keep bullying our children, especially since he is so much older, bulkier and stronger then Jack, Lochlan and Landon are. I mean someone like that could seriously hurt them and I'm not just talking about a few bruises, but actual broken bones and if that happened that kid could be in serious trouble with the law."

"You do have a good point," Spencer acknowledged changing the subject. "So what do you think about the idea of our three boys wanting to take martial arts?"

"Well," Hotch said thinking about it, "it would probably be good for them. It would give them discipline for one thing, teach them self-respect for themselves and for others, while at the same time they are learning how to defend themselves if the situation should require it, so I can certainly understand them wanting to learn so they can face bullies and such without getting beaten to a pulp and this way I won't have to go so far as to get the judge to issue a restraining order."

"Yes, that's true," Spencer agreed. "I've done a bit of research on the subject, you know how I am."

"Yes, I do," Hotch agreed, "so what did you find out from your research?"

"Well, for one thing you have to be at least five as no martial arts schools will take you before then. Some schools of course, require you to be a little older and there is a Taekwondo school near where we live so it wouldn't be too much trouble to take them to lessons every week."

"Alright then I think it's a good idea," Hotch decided. "It could be just a phase they're going through that they won't maintain for very long or they might want to keep it up until they all have black belts, which will be years of work, but there's no way of knowing at this point."

"Alright then, I'll tell them that you and I agree that they can take some lessons and that they can quit anytime they want or keep at it. You're right, that this could just be a phase or they could really seriously want to learn to defend themselves and either is fine, which I will make sure that the boys understand. I will sign the three of them up for classes and that should get them to quit pestering me for an answer to their request."

"They must really want you to agree to let them take lessons then, if they have been pestering that bad," Hotch laughed.

Spencer rolled his eyes even though Aaron wasn't there to see him do it and said, "Be glad you aren't here or you would have been pestered half to death wanting an answer right then. Of course, if you were here they could have had an answer a lot sooner since I refused to give them one until I had talked to you, since we are a family, an unusual one to be sure, but still a family."

"Yes, we are," Hotch agreed softly, "and believe me I'm ready for this case to be finished so I can get back to all of you."

"I'm anxious for you to return to," Spencer agreed with a catch in his voice. "I suppose I should let you go though as I'm sure you're ready to go to bed as you need your sleep so you can solve this case and come home."

"Yeah, you're right," Hotch agreed glancing at the clock on the bedside table in his hotel room. It was after midnight and definitely time for him to get some sleep. "I'll talk to you tomorrow," he promised.

"I'll be waiting," Spencer promised softly and the longing in his voice tore Hotch to shreds.

"I miss you a lot and we're going to try to solve this case as soon as possible just so we can come home," Hotch assured his lover.

"Don't worry about me I'm fine," Spencer assured him. "The boys keep me busy during the day, so it's mostly at night that I miss you the most."

"Same goes for me," Hotch agreed. "At night I have time to think about how much I miss you the boys and even Sara."

"Well, I'll say good night now," Spencer finally said after a short silence. "I'll talk to you later."

"Later. Tell everyone I love them and I'll see them soon," Hotch agreed.

"I will," Spencer promised and the two men hung up their phones.

~~~Hotch and Reid~~~

Dr. Spencer Reid let out a happy sigh as he and Aaron set arm and arm on the deck of the house that they had just finished buying and moving into. It was almost a year and six months to the day that they had met in the first place and a year since Hotch and Jack had moved in with the three Reids and Sara. The only reason it had taken so long for them to get around to looking at bigger houses was because Hotch was so busy with his job that he had very little time for a private life and also because Strauss was making his life as hellish as possible without losing her own position. Finally things had quieted down though and on their first entirely free weekend in quite awhile Hotch and Spencer started looking at houses that Aaron's realtor Margaret Pearce had found for them. Some places Hotch or Spencer liked immediately, but some at least one of them hated, but finally Hotch's realtor showed them a place that they both liked instantly. It was almost like an old English cottage except for the fact that it had six bedrooms of reasonable size, a study, four bathrooms, one of those only being a half bath, a decent sized kitchen that had needed modernizing and a room that would be turned into a library that would be double the size of the one in the other house once it was all set up. There was also a laundry room, living room, den, and a room that could be set up as a gym, so that the boys could practice their martial arts and Aaron could also keep himself in shape. The nice neighborhood and big backyard fenced in clenched the deal for the couple as it gave the boys plenty of room to run and play outside.

"Happy?" Hotch asked his lover softly.

"So happy," Spencer assured Aaron as he turned to give him a kiss on the lips. "This is a dream come true for me you know. To settle down not only with my sons, but with someone I love more and more every day, as you should know without having to ask."

"I do know, but it is never a good idea to get complacent and with as busy as I am because of my job…"

"There's no reason to say anymore I get the picture," Spencer assured him, "but we are together more than you and Haley were I'm sure simply because I come and join you for lunch whenever I can. Your ex-wife didn't do that because she had her own job not to mention Jack to look after, but thanks to Sara looking after the kids I can come see you in the office."

"Not to mention the several cases you've traveled with us on," Hotch said by way of agreement, "and also the ones that you've helped us form a profile on right there in the office. Yes, we certainly spend more time together then Haley and I did, but then of course Haley was never interested in profiling like you are and in fact didn't want to hear about my job at all."

"Not to mention the times we go into your office for a quickie when we have a few minutes break," Spencer told Hotch with an embarrassed grin.

"What can I say you are hard to resist," Hotch said not at all embarrassed kissing the top of his mate's head.

"On that you and I agree, you are just as hard to resist for me as I am for you," Spencer told Aaron. Making out in Aaron's office had embarrassed the hell out of Spencer at first, but the whole team knew about them, so it didn't bother him half as much as it had used to, probably because they did it every chance they got and not even Morgan teasing the hell out of them had stopped them. "So I've been thinking…" Spencer began.

"About what?" Hotch asked.

"I was thinking that since you're going to adopt my sons that it might be a good idea for me to adopt Jack as well. You're a terrific father and all that, but what if Jack is hurt why you are on a case? You know I will never be allowed into see him in the hospital without some kind a legal connection."

"Yes," Hotch said slowly, "I hadn't thought of it that way before, but you're right, if I adopt Lochlan and Landon, you should adopt Jack as well and that will truly make us a real family."

"Not to mention give me certain legal rights, which I wouldn't have without that," Spencer pointed out, "which is why it's a good idea. If I adopt Jack I can stand in for you if you're away on a case and can't be there. I'm actually surprised at myself that I didn't think of it when I asked you to adopt my sons."

"I'm glad you brought this up now as I was just about to go through the process to adopt the twins," Hotch said. "I have all the paperwork required, I'll just have to acquire another set. I would have done it when you first suggested it, but we've been so busy at work, that I just haven't had time so it's a good thing that nothing has happened that required me to act as legal guardian."

"Or vice versa," Spencer said.

"Or vice versa," Hotch agreed and pulled Spencer up against him and held him a little tighter. "It's not that something is going to happen, but this is a dangerous world with a lot of dangerous people in it and I do have a job that requires me to travel a lot so it makes me feel better that you, Sara and Jessica are here to look after Jack when I can't be."

"I've been meaning to ask you what does your former sister-in-law think of your relationship with me," Spencer asked hesitatingly.

Hotch snorted at Spencer's question which told the man all he needed to know.

"I take it she doesn't approve," Spencer suggested delicately.

"That's putting it mildly," Hotch agreed with a grimace. "When I first told her about my relationship with you, another man, she went ballistic even though she really had no right to tell me who I could be in a relationship with. I tried to explain that we had just clicked the first time we met, that I hadn't really been looking to fall in love, that it had just happened and that it was meant to be, but she just looked disgusted. She's learned to live with it, but she still isn't very happy, even though Jack thinks you're the greatest. I'm just glad you weren't around when she started to rant about our relationship back when I first told her. I know I never would have told her at all if it wasn't for Jack, since it's none of her business, but he is just too young to know when he needs to keep something a secret. He would have mentioned you eventually and even if he didn't tell Jessica we were in a relationship she isn't stupid and would have figured it out."

"I'm glad I wasn't around for that confrontation either," Spencer said looking a little upset but not at Aaron, but at his lover's former sister-in-law Jessica. He wouldn't deny that he and Aaron were aware that a lot of people would not approve of their relationship, but Spencer really didn't give a damn just so long as those close to them like Aaron's team knew the truth and accepted it. Total strangers didn't have the same impact as trusted colleagues and friends. Sure it still hurt, but not as much as it would if it was somebody either one of them was close to that couldn't accept their relationship or the fact that they loved each other deeply and weren't about to go their separate ways just to make somebody else happy. Humans had gotten better in the last 20 years or so about accepting same-sex relationships but they would always be prejudice no matter how much the human race evolved.

"Are you okay?" asked Hotch solicitously wondering if he should of said anything.

"I'm fine," Spencer assured his lover turning around just enough to kiss Aaron on the lips. "You don't ever have to keep anything from me. I won't deny that it hurts, but at least your close friends have accepted us and they are now my close friends as well. I am not naive enough not to understand that there will always be prejudice in the world and although same-sex relationships are more accepted then they were 20 or 30 years ago a lot of people still think that are the spawn of the devil or something similar, which doesn't bother me to much. Let people think what they will so long as I have you and my family I am happy."

"Good," Hotch said pleased at Spencer's response.

The two men sat out on the porch for a few more minutes but finally Spencer looked at his watch and he said, "I need to go tuck the boys in and read them a couple of bedtime stories, each."

"Yeah, I need to get Jack to bed too," Hotch said by way of agreement. "We could let Sara do it, but she does it enough as it is when I'm out of town. I know she would be happy to since I know she loves the boys, but when I'm home I still like to do it myself just like I would if there was no Sara. Jack is growing way too fast on me as it is."

"So are Lochlan and Landon. Before we know it all three will be heading off to college," said Spencer by way of agreement.

"Let's not talk about that," Hotch said. "It's happening way to fast as it is."

"Believe me, I know it," said Spencer.

The two men stood up and headed inside so that they could put the children in bed.

~~~Hotch and Reid~~~

"Afternoon everyone," came the cheerful voice of Spencer Reid as he walked to the BAU with a covered dish that was obviously some kind of food. Spencer had of course called Aaron just to make sure that the team wasn't to busy for a visit.

"Afternoon, Spencer," Rossi said.

"Afternoon, Rossi," Spencer answered with a smile.

"What's in the dish?" asked Morgan.

"Sara's brownies fresh out of the oven," Spencer answered. "Want one?"

"Of course," Morgan said enthusiastically.

"Help yourself," Spencer said placing the dish down on the edge of one of the desks, "just save a couple for Aaron and Garcia."

"Do we have to?" JJ asked with humor sparkling in her blue eyes. "I think it should be first come, first serve."

"Yes, you have to," Spencer told JJ with a wink, "Or next time I bring any snacks you won't get any and you know I won't forget because of my eidetic memory."

"Hey, that's not fair," Emily protested laughingly taking her second brownie closing her eyes as she took a humongous bite savoring the chocolatey taste.

"I think it's perfectly fair if you ask me," Hotch said coming out of his office as he had heard his lover's voice. "Last time Spencer brought snacks by you guys ate them all and I didn't get a one."

"But you get a more often than we do," Morgan protested taking his second brownie. "You live with the person that makes them after all."

"Ah, but what you don't know is that Sara doesn't bake things like brownies too often as she doesn't want the twins or Jack to get spoiled with too much sweet stuff. Says it's bad for your health," Hotch replied. "Every month or so she'll do something like this, but not more often than that. The twins and Jack gobble up anything she bakes within a matter of days and that's only because she regulates them, because otherwise they'd be gone in an hour."

"Yes, Sara is very strict about regulating things like sweets," Spencer agreed as he too took a brownie after giving his lover a short peck on the lips wishing it could be longer, but knew that longer more passionate kisses would have to wait until they had more privacy. "She takes the health of her family very seriously just like she did her own husband and children before they all grew up on her and moved out to start their own lives. I don't know what I'd do without her though as I'm sure I would have gone quietly insane looking after the twins by myself, especially while they were still babies."

"Yes, looking after one baby is a lot of work," JJ agreed thinking about her on son Henry. "I don't know how a single parent would manage with twins with no family to help them out."

"Even now that they are past the baby stage they are still a lot of work since they're three very active little boys if you add Jack to that equation. Luckily for me though I had the money to hire somebody to help, although I did go through quite a few women that didn't know anything about children before I hired Sara."

"So I'm assuming you went through a temp agency?" asked JJ with a raised eyebrow and Spencer nodded in confirmation.

"I did," Spencer agreed.

"So what happened to the other ones that came before Sara?" Morgan asked.

Spencer just looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Let's just say that none of them knew anything about children and leave it at that."

"Ahh, I bet they tried to come on to you," Emily suggested with a snort, "and you threw them out on their petite derrières."

"That too," Spencer admitted after a moment. "I wasn't about to hire someone that was that way and besides not a single one of them knew how to cook, look after children or clean or do anything that housekeepers are supposed to do. All any of them wanted was to marry me and then spend the rest of their lazy lives doing absolutely nothing."

"So they knew that you had a great deal of money?" Rossi suggested.

"Some of them did before they even arrived," Spencer admitted, "and others found out after they had entered my domain for while I don't make a big deal about having money I don't see any reason to buy cheap furniture, electronics and the like just to save a little cash when there is no need to and those woman recognized that. Besides cheap stuff wears out a lot faster or breaks then a good brand name and you then spend the money to replace whatever it is so really it all amounts to the same thing in the grand scheme of things. You know I could practically see the dollar signs going off behind those women's eyes the minute they entered my home," Spencer added rolling his eyes. "None of them lasted long and most didn't last more than a week, maybe two before I threw them out. I went through at least a dozen probably more, but I didn't bother the keep count before Sara showed up at my door and it took me only a month to hire her permanently as it was clear that she knew how to do things like cook and look after children as she'd had four of her own."

"And she didn't try to come onto you either," JJ suggested with a smile.

"That was a bonus," Spencer agreed calmly. "Besides Sara's at least 20 years older than I am, maybe more and was still grieving for her late husband that she had lost several years before she came to work for me, which was also a plus as far as I was concerned. She often says that I saved her from being a lonely old lady and while she enjoyed peace and quiet from time to time she also enjoyed looking after a bunch of active children."

"And now she has three to look after instead of two," Emily said.

"And she's loving every minute of it too," Hotch said speaking for the first time in quite awhile, although he had been listening quietly, but intently to the conversation. "She's one of those rare people that is a true caregiver and also enjoys hustle and bustle."

"Yes, I was very lucky to have found her and don't think I'm not aware of it," Spencer said as he went to stand beside his lover putting an arm around his waist and Hotch immediately leaned down to kiss his mate's cheek causing the rest of the team to ooh and ahh at them, although neither Hotch or Spencer really cared if they were caught showing each other affection.

"I suppose I should go though and let you all get back to work," Spencer said after a minute of silently basking in the presence of the man he adored.

"Ah you don't have to, Spence," JJ protested.

"Yes, why don't you stay awhile as it's not like we're really doing anything, except paperwork," Emily added.

"And if you could distract me from it for awhile I'd be forever grateful," Morgan added, "as I hate doing paperwork."

This last was said so vehemently that he caused everybody else to laugh, although they did totally agree and thought that doing so much paperwork was a pain in the ass even if it was necessary.

"Then you shouldn't have decided to work for the government, since they almost run on it," Hotch told his teammate and friend, although privately he agreed.

"Well alright," Spencer agreed before Morgan could respond, "I suppose I could stick around for an hour or so, although after that I really need to get home."

"Yeah!" Emily cheered while JJ said, "That's great Spence."

"I had better go visit Garcia while I'm here or she'll never let me hear the end of it about not coming to see her," Spencer added who had learned a lot about his lover's team in the last several months.

"That's the truth," Morgan agreed with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Why don't you go do that," Hotch suggested kissing the top of his mate's head, "and after you do why don't you come by my office before you head home."

"All right," Spencer agreed immediately knowing that Hotch would save his private more passionate greetings for when they were alone in his office and he was looking forward to it.

"Thanks for the brownies, Spencer," Rossi said and the others echoed their older teammate.

"I'll just take the last of the brownies down to Garcia shall I?" Spencer suggested with the grin, "before you lot gobble the rest up and she doesn't get any, which means that she'll make sure that you'll never hear the end of it and you know it."

Everybody laughed knowing that Spencer had Garcia pegged.

"Perhaps we can discuss case files after you get back from seeing Garcia," JJ suggested and Spencer's face lit up with interest and he nodded trying to not look to eager.

"I'd like that," Spencer agreed simply finally picking up the brownie pan and turning in the direction of Garcia's office without another word.

~~~Hotch and Reid~~~

Spencer entered Aaron's office without knocking and closed the door behind him with a soft click. Hotch looked up from where he was still doing paperwork and smiled slightly as his lover entered his office closing the door behind him.

Hotch put his paperwork immediately aside and rose from chair and took Spencer into his arms holding him against his his chest where the other man went willingly. The two of them simply stood like that for a few minutes basking in the scent of one another aftershave before retiring to the couch that was against one wall of Hotch's office.

"Well," Hotch said a smile curling his lips, "it's nice to have a few minutes alone with you an all too rare event."

"I know exactly what you mean," Spencer agreed as he buried his head in Hotch's shoulder. "We don't get much time alone between your work and the children."

"Just an hour or two here and there," Hotch agreed as he kissed the top of Spencer's head really wanting to throw the man down on the couch and fuck him senseless, although he knew he couldn't do that because they were bound to be caught and besides his office really wasn't the appropriate place for such a thing no matter how much he really wanted to.

Oh well his plans could wait until after he got home from work and they had gone to bed for the night, although he did intend to fuck his mate senseless before they both got some sleep and he was certain that Spencer wouldn't mind at all.

"Perhaps we can plan a date for the weekend," Spencer suggested, "unless you're gone on a case of course."

"Sounds good," Hotch agreed, "a couple of hours alone with you sounds like heaven."

"Well we won't precisely be alone," Spencer pointed out logically with a small smile.

"While that's true we also won't have three small children demanding our attention," Hotch pointed out and Spencer nodded in agreement. "In fact we won't have anybody bothering us at all, especially once we order our meals."

"That's true," Spencer agreed smiling kissing Hotch's cheek. "I suppose I had better go and let you get back to work."

"I can take a few minutes to spend with you," Hotch protested holding the younger man a little tighter refusing to release his lover quite yet. "There will always be paperwork no matter how much I do, so it isn't going to do any harm for us to spend half an hour or so together."

"All right," Spencer agreed happy to oblige knowing that there was no other place he'd rather be then in his lover's arms sitting by his side or preferably on his lap.

The pair of them sat is silence for a few minutes and then suddenly leaned towards each other and began to kiss, quite throughly.

Unfortunately it wasn't more then a few minutes later that there was a knock on Hotch's office door and both men broke apart guiltily.

"I'll see you later Aaron," Spencer said giving his lover one last kiss. "I'm sure that's probably JJ with a new case."

"You're more then likely right about that," Hotch admitted getting to his feet and walking Spencer to the door.

"Yes, JJ?" asked Hotch as soon as he had opened the door to discover his lover had indeed been right.

"I'm sorry to bother you two, but an urgent case just came in," JJ said looking as if she would rather have not have bothered her boss and his lover, but duty called.

"It's fine, JJ. I'll meet you and the team in the round table room in a minute," Hotch said and JJ nodded.

"I'll see you later, Spence," JJ told the younger man.

"Bye, JJ," Spencer who had been silent doing the conversation said leaning over to kiss her cheek affectionately.

"You sure you can't stay for the briefing? You would be welcome," asked Hotch with a raised eyebrow and Spencer shook his head negatively.

"Sara's expecting me home, so maybe another time," Spencer explained.

"Alright then, but I probably won't be seeing you at least a couple of days as I know we're about to go out of town," Hotch said and Spencer nodded.

"I'll see you when you get home then, just make sure you call me when you can."

"I will," Hotch promised kissing the other man one last time long and lingeringly before releasing him, "but for now I had better be going."

The two shared one last kiss before Hotch watched Spencer depart and once his lover was out of sight Hotch headed towards the room that Garcia had dubbed the round table, because of the big round table reminded her of the stories of King Arthur.

~~~Hotch and Reid~~~

Hotch fingered the ring in his pocket and sighed trying to concentrate on his paperwork. He had bought an engagement ring a couple of days ago and had been planning a very special dinner for him and Spencer. He only hoped that they didn't get called on a case or that Strauss didn't find some way to interfere. It was almost Christmas again two years after he and Spencer had met and despite how busy he always was he couldn't be happier. He knew and had known since he and Spencer had met that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with the man that he loved. He adored Spencer's sons to and vice versa, which to him was just as important as the love between him and Spencer. Despite his frequent absences because of his job Spencer always greeted him enthusiastically whenever he walked in the door and Hotch appreciated the fact that Spencer never complained about the length of time he was gone understanding that he really didn't have any choice in the matter. He also appreciated the fact that Spencer had never asked him to change jobs so they could spend more time together like Haley had before she had been murdered. Spencer had told him when he had asked that question about a year into their relationship, that if he asked his lover to change jobs just to make him happy then that would make Hotch miserable and he was of course correct. "You love your job," Spencer had told him, "despite Strauss and the paperwork. If I asked you to do something else just because you're gone so much than I don't really love you at all. I won't deny that I would like to have you home more, but I'll take what I can get."

Spencer's words had deeply affected him and he had kissed the younger man passionately, pouring every ounce of love in his soul into the kiss. Spencer understood that his job was important to him and wasn't about to ask him to change, which was something that Haley had never understood. It helped that Spencer was almost as good at profiling as anyone on the team and he had a real knack for geographical profiling and linguistics analysis. Hotch had told him on more than one occasion that if he wanted to go through the Academy and join the team officially he certainly wouldn't object and would even pull some strings for him so he was pulled directly into the BAU, but Spencer turned him down every time saying that he didn't want to be gone so much with his sons still so young, which Hotch could understand, even though he missed him desperately when they were apart. Spencer worked so smoothly with everyone on the team and they had all become great friends, although JJ was the only one that called him Spence.

Hotch sighed and tried to concentrate on the paperwork, which there was always too much of, in his opinion. He had often wished over the years that he had a secretary to at least take some of it off his hands and only leave him the ones that he absolutely had to read and sign.

Just as Hotch was getting back to the job at hand with intense concentration there was a knock on his office door and it opened before he could speak.

"What do you want, Dave?" asked Hotch looking up to see who had entered his office without permission. "I am kind of busy here."

"Yeah, you're busy alright, staring off into space with a goofy grin," Rossi said with a knowing look on his face. "Thinking of a certain young man, with brown hair and golden brown eyes?"

Hotch sighed not being able to truthfully deny the accusation and there was no point in lying since Dave could read him like a book for not only had they known each other for many years, Rossi was a profiler and excellent at his job.

"Alright, so my concentration today is shot all to hell," Hotch admitted.

"Is there a reason for that?" asked Rossi with a raised eyebrow running a hand through his beard as if trying to think of a reason for Hotch's distraction.

Hotch rolled his eyes at his long time friend, but didn't reply.

When Rossi saw that Hotch wasn't going to say anything he rubbed his chin again and seemed to be deep in thought. "Well, let's see then. You have put your hand in your pocket quite a lot in the last couple of days as if there is something very important there and you are checking to make sure that it is still where it is supposed to be. You have been trying to act normal, and anybody else would probably be fooled, but since you work with a bunch of profilers that know you better then anyone, except Spencer we know something is up and I can guess what it is."

"What is it?" asked Hotch with the raised eyebrow knowing that David Rossi had him dead to rights even before he uttered a word.

"Well, due to the fact that you have been putting your hand in your pant's pocket every few minutes for the last couple of days and also been all distracted I would say that you have a ring box in there and if I am right that means you're going to propose to Spencer."

Hotch glowered at Dave who looked unconcerned.

"Alright, fine," Hotch admitted when his glare didn't seem to effect the older man, but then he hadn't really expected it to since Dave knew him better then anyone, except Spencer and therefore wouldn't be intimidated by the SSA Hotchner glare like most people, "you're right. Of course it couldn't've been that hard for you to figure out since as you said I've been giving off tells that any profiler worth his salt wouldn't miss."

"I was right," Rossi said calmly, although the sparkle in his eye told Hotch that he was very excited.

"Yes, you were, but I don't want you to say anything to the rest of the team until I see if I can pull it off."

"Pull it off? You can't be worried that Spencer will say no, can you? You don't need to be worried about Spencer Reid accepting your proposal as I know he's crazy in love with you and so does the rest of the team," Rossi assured his friend. "I mean for god sakes the two of you went to the trouble to adopt each other's children and you never would've done that if you didn't genuinely love each other and plan to spend the rest of your lives together."

"You are right," Hotch admitted. Dave's words calmed down his nerves as he knew that his old friend was correct. "I'm worrying for nothing. I know I am, but it still doesn't prevent me from doing just that."

"Everybody gets nervous when they propose to a person they love," Rossi assured his friend. "Even when you know they're going to say yes you can't help running different mental scenarios in your head."

"I suppose you would know since you were married three times," Hotch commented dryly.

Dave chuckled unoffended and said, "Yes, I do know, but unlike my three marriages yours will last, for the rest of your lives, don't ever doubt that."

"I know you're right, although I can't help letting the doubt creep in," Hotch admitted.

"That's only natural considering that when you get divorced once you'll always worry that it will happen again. Besides even you are only human and no matter how confident we are we have doubts even if they're not about the same things," Rossi said wisely. "Your Spencer is a very special young man, someone who understands the commitment that the FBI requires, especially the BAU, but also someone who is willing to put up with your work schedule because he loves you so much that he doesn't want to lose you. Besides, as much as I hate to say this you have to think about the fact that Haley didn't bother to put in the effect to understand your job. I mean she could've brought you lunch every once in awhile, just as an example and at least tried to make friends with the team. There are lots of things that Haley could've done in order to maintain your marriage and also things that you could have. In my opinion though the fault mostly lies with her. Haley married Aaron Hotchner the attorney, but when you joined the BAU she should have at least tried to understand where you were coming from and that it was what you wanted and instead all she could think about was her own desires. I know you feel guilty not only for the divorce but for being unable to protect her from the Reaper, but not all the blame lies with you. My point in this little speech is that Spencer loves you enough to become friends with the members of your team, he loves you enough to bring you and the team lunch occasionally or just dessert, he loves you enough to come into the BAU as a consultant when you need him and sometimes when you don't, and he loves you enough to put in the work to maintain your relationship even though you're gone so much of the time, while Haley..."

"Alright, I get the point," Hotch said knowing that Dave had a very good point, several of them in fact.

"Good," Rossi said with a smile. "I'm glad you get the point I'm trying to make without me having to continue my little lesson."

"Thanks a lot, Dave," Hotch told him with a sincere smile his tense shoulder easing. "You've managed to pull me out of my nervousness and funk I was talking myself into. I know that Spencer will say yes as we tell each other all the time I love you and both of us can tell that we mean it and that we just aren't saying the words."

"So tell me your ideas for this proposal," Rossi suggested as he sat down on the one corner of Hotch's desk that was clear of paperwork or a computer.

"Well, I of course, am going to take him out to dinner at a fancy restaurant, somewhere that neither one of us usually goes. I really want to give him some new experiences, even though I know he gets a little nervous in new places at least at first."

"It's good to be knocked out of your routine occasionally," Rossi commented. "All of the team is well aware that Spencer Reid gets nervous when he's put into a new situation, but he's never let that stop him before from doing it anyway. He really is a brave young man, that knows he needs to get out of his comfort zone occasionally. Having his sons helps with that. I'm sure as he would not want them to be like him in that respect."

"He does," Hotch agreed. "Spencer tries to give Lochlan and Landon new experiences so they are more comfortable in certain situations then he is. The boys are certainly more comfortable in crowds then Spencer is and they are young enough that they haven't picked up their father's apprehension about being around a lot of strangers. You know a large part of the reason Spencer is like he is, is because the father abandoned the family when he was just a child and the mother wasn't exactly capable of really being a parent and installing confidence into her son."

"The father leaving could also have been a good thing you know," Rossi commented. "If William Reid had stuck around longer Spencer might have turned out more like him and that would not be a good thing."

"True enough," Hotch admitted shuddering at that, even though he wasn't normally one to express emotions, especially at work, but just imagining a scenario where he had never met the man he loved so completely made him shudder in horror. "I know I've never met the man, but considering what Spencer has told me about him I have to agree. Besides I might never have met him, but if his father had stuck around longer, I might never have met Spencer, so for that small mercy I will be forever grateful."

"So what else do you have planned?" asked Rossi with genuine curiosity.

"Well, I was planning on taking him to a play afterwards," Hotch admitted. "Spencer loves Shakespeare, and they happen to be playing Macbeth at one of the local theaters."

Rossi looked like he was getting ready to make a comment when Hotch glared at him. "You will not use this information, to tease me or Spencer," Hotch ordered sternly. "You will not tell the rest of the team what I have told you is that understood? All I need is for the rest of the team to tease me or Spencer for that matter for the next decade or two, Spencer especially."

"I would never do that," Rossi told him looking genuinely hurt making Hotch feel guilty. "The whole team, including me, are rooting for you and Spencer. In fact there is a betting pool going on as to when you two will finally get engaged."

"And who won?" asked Hotch with a raised eyebrow.

"I did," Rossi said with a smirk. "Garcia guessed that you would propose after a year and Morgan guessed eight months and so forth, but I know you and I told him that you would need time to really get to know each other, to make sure that your love would last, as there was no way you would get married again until you were absolutely sure that both of you were committed to the relationship. Truly getting to know somebody takes time and with your job and how busy it keeps you it takes longer. I told the others that until you were sure you weren't going to get your heart broken again you wouldn't propose. As long as you propose to him sometime in the next day or two I will have won."

"Well, I guess is just proves who really knows me best," Hotch said with laughter in his eyes, although his face was expressionless.

Rossi smirked for a moment then said more seriously, "I suppose I do have kind of an unfair advantage considering that I've known you a lot longer than the others."

"That's true," Hotch agreed with a genuine smile that reached all the way to his eyes.

"So can I see the ring that you bought?" asked Rossi.

"Sure," Hotch agreed reaching into his pocket and pulling out a ring box popping open the blue lid. Sitting on the black velvet cushion was a man style ring with a small ruby in the center surrounded by tiny diamonds on either side, while the band itself was platinum.

"It's exquisite," Rossi said as he studied the ring. "You have very good taste."

"Thank you," Hotch said with a grin as he snapped the lid closed and put the box back in his pocket. "Now that I have satisfied your curiosity I need to get back to work as you well know the paperwork never ends."

"You're right about that," Rossi said as he headed out the door of Hotch's office. "I am sincerely happy for you, Aaron," he said before opening the door and leaving before Hotch could reply.

~~~Hotch and Reid~~~

"Sara, can I have a word with you?" Hotch said as soon as he had entered the door to his and Spencer's new home.

"Of course, Aaron," Sara said as she came out of the guest bedroom where he had been dusting. "What can I do for you?"

Sara had been thrilled with the new house as it had almost double the space of the old one and there was plenty of room for the three children in the family to run around and play and also for guests when they stayed over. In the end Spencer had been unable to sell the old place as it meant so much to him and to his sons so instead he rented it out even though he didn't need the money, but he couldn't imagine it sitting empty for God knew how long.

"In private, if you don't mind," Hotch said.

"Alright," said Sara we'd look in just a little apprehensive.

"Don't worry it's nothing to be concerned about I just want to ask you something and I don't want Spencer to hear."

Sara nodded and figured that Hotch just wanted to plan something for his lover without the other man overhearing.

The two of them went into one of the guest bedrooms and Hotch shut the door quietly. "Sara, what I have to tell you I don't want Spencer hear about it until I'm ready."

"All right," Sara agreed trusting Aaron as she had gotten to know him over the last two years.

Hotch dug into his pants pocket and brought out a box. "I'm sure you can guess what I'm going to do just from this box in my hand. I wanted you to be the first one to know about it since you've been our advocate ever since we met."

Sara tried not to squeal in glee as she recognized the ring box for what it was and knew immediately what Aaron was implying. "It's about damn time," Sara told him as softly as she could although she really wanted to jump up-and-down in excitement.

Hotch blinked in surprise for Sara very rarely swore, but he supposed she could be forgiven in this case considering she had been urging the two of them to tie the knot making it permanent for quite awhile now.

"Yes, I know it's taken me awhile but with my schedule being like it is...not to mention I already had my heart broken once…" Hotch said.

"Your heart was bent," Sara disagreed gently, "not broken. I know you loved Haley, but from what you've told me about her she seemed kind of selfish or at least unable to change and adapt to the circumstances of your new job."

"So I've been told, by several people, over the last few years," Hotch admitted with a small smile playing on his lips. "None of them used those exact words, but the meaning was the same."

"Love really is a funny thing," Sara said with a sigh and then seemed to come to a decision. "Not many people are aware of this, but before I met and married my husband George I dated this other guy by the name of Andrew for quite awhile. We were really on the verge of tying the knot, or at least I thought so. I believed that I was madly in love with him, but then one day after we had been dating for over two years I went over to his apartment without calling first. I had my own key and I opened the door wanting to surprise him and I found him in bed with another woman. This was way back in the early 60s and normally women weren't so bold back then, but Andrew and I were close enough that we had exchanged keys to the others apartment. When I discovered that I ran out of the apartment crying and I'm lucky I wasn't killed on the road considering I drove away with tears still streaming down my cheeks, making it hard to see. I swore right then and there that I was going to break it off with Andrew, because I wasn't stupid enough to believe that if he had done it once that he wouldn't do it again and just be more careful about it. Andrew tried to convince me otherwise and told me he loved me, but I told him that if he had loved me he never would've cheated on me in the first place and then I asked him how many other women there had been before her that I didn't know about, not really expecting an answer. Andrew followed me around for awhile trying to get me change my mind, but finally I threatened to tell his parents if he didn't stop by there and leave me alone. His parents really were kind of stuffy and proper I guess you could say and they would have pinned Andrew's ears back with a lecture at the very least or possibly disowned him completely if they found out that he had cheated on me like that and Andrew definitely didn't want to risk it since his parents were fairly wealthy. They approved of me and they really wanted Andrew to marry me saying I would be able to bear him many children and make them grandparents. When Andrew and I finally did break up his parents wanted an explanation though they never did get one, well not a truthful one anyway. We just told them that we had to many differences and decided it was best that we didn't see each other anymore."

"I am sorry that happened to you," Hotch told Sara and truthfully he wanted to hunt that Andrew down and pound him into the ground even though he was aware that it had happened decades ago, but Sara was a member of his family and he loved her like an aunt or a grandmother. Hotch gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek and Sara patted his cheek affectionately.

"It worked out for the best," Sara told him. "It didn't seem like that for awhile, of course, because I was absolutely inconsolable for few months after our break up because I felt like I had loved Andrew and that I would never love anybody quite as much as I did him. I was wrong of course, but when you're young...anyway, I met George about three months later and the rest is history, as the saying goes. George and I were happy together for many years until he died about 10 years ago. I hope you see the point of my story."

"Yes, I do," Hotch assured her softly. "The point you were trying to make is that while Haley and I loved each other it just wasn't meant to last. Both of us believed that we loved each other enough to stay together through anything, but then Haley couldn't accept the fact that I didn't want to be a lawyer anymore and that my new job meant I was gone all the time. Oh she put up with it for quite awhile, but then got tired of waiting for me to come home or of me calling and telling her that I wouldn't be home for a few days because I had to going put out another fire in yet another city, so yes, I understand what you mean from you little story. I had my heart bent out of shape, although at the time I believed it was broken."

"And now you have Spencer, and let me assure you that I have very rarely seen two people so right for each other or so very much in love. What happened with you and Haley and me and Andrew will not happen with you and Spencer. Really you two remind me of myself and George and how we loved and cared for each other throughout our lives together."

"You miss your husband," Hotch commented knowing what he said was the truth.

"Yes, I do," Sara admitted with a sad smile. "I will miss him until the day I join him in heaven. Unfortunately George had a bad heart and there wasn't much that could be done back when he passed away as we had yet to develop the technology that we have today that could've helped him live. I know it's only been 10 years since I lost him, but medical breakthroughs and technology has advanced quite a bit since a decade ago." Sara looked very sad and forlorn for a moment then cheered up and said, "Enough about me, tell me how you're going to propose and do you need my help with anything?"

"No," Hotch assured her, "I've already got it all planned out. I plan on taking him out for a nice dinner, somewhere neither one of us normally goes, and then I'm going to take him to see the play Macbeth at the local theater, since I know he loves Shakespeare. After that I plan on taking us to the park for a walk and plan on proposing."

"That's a good plan," Sara said thinking that it was going to be very romantic. "You do know that Spencer hate's cold, don't you? He did grow up in Las Vegas, which is in the desert after all."

"I know," Hotch said with a grin. "I'm sure I'll figure out a way to make him forget about the cold."

"I'm sure you will, but I don't need the details," Sara agreed with a chuckle being able to imagine how Aaron would make Spencer forget about the cold very easily, "Now we had better get out of here before Spencer or the children come looking for me and they find us plotting. Before we do though can I see the ring?"

"Of course," Hotch agreed popping open the lid of the main box to let Sara see the ring that he had bought.

"It's lovely," Sara said thinking that Aaron had very good taste and that Spencer would absolutely love it.

"Thank you, I had it custom designed," Hotch told her.

"I am so glad you are going to join our family permanently," Sara told and sincerely giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Spencer has changed so much ever since you came into his life."

"I have to," Hotch assured her softly.

"Yes, you both have been good for each other, but then again that's the way it should be between people who were meant to be together," Sara said a nostalgic look in her eyes and Hotch knew that she was thinking about her late husband George.

The two of them then exited the room, after Sara checked just to make sure the coast was clear.

"I expect to hear all about your proposal in detail as soon as you make it," Sara told him before she headed off to finish what she had been doing.

"I'll make sure to give you all the details," Hotch promised as Sara disappeared into the kitchen.

"You better," Sara voice floated back from the kitchen.

Hotch just grinned and shook his head as he went to put the finishing touches on his plans for his proposal to the man he loved.

~~~Hotch and Reid~~~

Hotch's proposal went off with great success as he proposed on bended knee as he and Spencer were walking in the park after the play. Spencer had been stunned for a few seconds, but then had accepted quite enthusiastically by kissing Hotch passionately on the the lips by way of response. Spencer had then held out his hand and helped Hotch to his feet, kissing him again and shouting "Yes! Yes! Yes!" excitedly.

Hotch had then opened the ring box and showed Spencer the ring he'd had made for him and then took it off the velvet cushion and put it on his lover's finger.

Spencer admired the ring for a few seconds thinking it was the loveliest ring he had ever seen, but then again he was prejudiced, and once he finally looked into the eyes of his new fiancé he kissed him again pouring every ounce of love and passion that he felt for Aaron Hotchner into the kiss, which Hotch returned just as enthusiastically.

When the two finally broke apart, Aaron appeared to be breathing rather heavily and Spencer couldn't help, but grin smugly at the effect he had on the man at his side.

Now the two of them were walking hand in hand content to be in each other's presence and Hotch realized that Dave had been right, he'd had no need to be worried or nervous.

"Maybe we should head home? It is quite late, you know," Spencer suggested, once he had also caught his breath, not sounding very enthusiastic as he was enjoying it being just him and Aaron in the cool of the night—well, actually correction the freezing their butts off weather—as it was December after all.

"I don't really want to I'm enjoying myself far too much," Hotch commented still sounding rather dazed from the kiss. "Despite how cold it is, since it is the middle of December."

"Me too," Spencer admitted, "and for me that's saying something, since normally I hate cold weather, considering I grew up in the desert, which never gets below eighty degrees, even at night, except occasionally in winter it will drop quite a bit, but it never lasts very long."

"It must be the company you're keeping then," Hotch said with a wicked grin as he leaned down to kiss Spencer on his cold cheek.

"Probably," Spencer agreed with a wicked grin of his own as he squeezed Hotch's hand affectionately.

"So when do you want to get married?" asked Hotch as he and Spencer relaxed and just walked together enjoying each others company. "And what kind of ceremony do you want?"

Spencer shrugged and said, "I don't need anything really expensive, fancy or complicated. Something simple will do. We could even just go down to the courthouse and get married that way, except that would deny my family and your team a chance to see us tie the knot so to speak."

"Who cares about them," Hotch said not sounding at all concerned about the possible consequences of doing it without their friends or family present, "what matters is what we want and how happy it makes us."

"You better not let Sara hear you talk like that or she'll pin your ears back with the lecture," Spencer said with a laugh. "She's been wanting you and me to tie the knot ever since we got together and you aren't about to deny her the opportunity to see it take place."

"Alright, you're right," Hotch admitted. "Garcia and JJ at least would pin my ears back and lecture me about being selfish and the rest of the teams would make it obvious in various ways that they were displeased even if they wouldn't be as vocal as Garcia and JJ."

"See? Bad idea," Spencer said.

"I suppose so," Hotch reluctantly agreed. "You do know that Garcia is going to demand to help plan it, don't you?"

"Sara too," Spencer said by way of agreement. "If you want to know the truth if I had my way I would just take us down to Las Vegas and get married there, since marriage licenses are extremely easy to get, except for one thing."

"What's that?" asked Hotch curiously.

"There is a law against same-sex marriages in Nevada, that hasn't been changed yet," Spencer answered. "It probably will be sometime in the next decade or two, but that doesn't really do us any good at present."

Hotch nodded in agreement.

"Besides, even if it was legalized there would be chance of running into my father, since it is where I was born and raised, which is something I definitely want to avoid, especially for such a special occasion."

"Yes, that would be a problem," Hotch agreed calmly. "Luckily same-sex marriages are allowed in Virginia where we live."

"Yes, good thing," Spencer agreed with a wide grin feeling so happy that he felt as if he could float away, as if he wasn't bound to the Earth.

The two shared conspiratorial grins.

"Now all we need to do is tell the boys, Sara and the team," Spencer said after a few minutes of contented silence.

"The team will be happy for us and so will Jack," Hotch said with certainty.

"So will Sara and the boys," Spencer said. "You know Sara has been rooting for us from the start and the boys have been asking me if we were going to make our arrangement permanent. They're really very intelligent you know for two six and one seven year old. Besides it should've been a major clue for both of us that they've been asking for you to read them their bedtime stories, instead of me or Sara, even though they're perfectly capable of reading on their own. It's really pretty amazing actually."

"In what way?" asked Hotch curiously.

"Well, it always takes the boys awhile to warm up to complete strangers, especially adults. Yes, the boy are outgoing, more outgoing than I am certainly, but they are also very cautious around people they don't know well as if they sense that there is a dangerous world out there. I've tried to shield them as much as I can, but they still pick up on the fact that people can be dangerous and not in the way of just getting beaten up like with those bullies last year, but in a way that can get you killed."

"I believe intuitive is the word you're looking for," Hotch said.

"Yes, that sounds right," Spencer agreed, "and should have occurred to me. In any case, the boys took to you immediately, which is certainly unusual so it really should have occurred to me that they would be asking if we were going to make our arrangement permanent. I've never seen Lochlan and Landon take to anyone so fast as they did to you except for maybe Sara, but then again they've known Sara from the time they were six months old, so she doesn't really count in this case."

"Jack took to you immediately as well as Sara, but then again he takes to just about anybody except for maybe Strauss whom he doesn't like very much."

"Well, that goes to show you that your son is a very intelligent boy, since I don't like her very much either and I know you hate her as does the rest of the team."

"Dave doesn't really hate her," Hotch pointed out.

"He's the only one," Spencer said.

"I'm sure it has to do with the fact that they share a past history," Hotch said. "Of course I'm not saying that Dave likes a very much, but he doesn't actually hate her."

The two men fell into a contented silence and just enjoyed each other's company.

~~~Hotch and Reid~~~

"Boys, come here for a moment," Hotch called from the den. The boys were all upstairs in their playroom, playing quietly.

Suddenly it was is if an earthquake was happening at the three boys pounded their way downstairs.

"You wanted to see us?" asked Landon.

"Yes, son, we did," Spencer said as he rose from where he had been sitting beside Aaron on the couch. "Aaron, and I have an announcement to make." Spencer tried not to clear his throat nervously and when he next spoke he asked, "How would you three feel about Aaron and I getting married?"

"Really?" asked Jack his little face lighting up.

"Really," Hotch told his son with a small smile playing on his lips at his son's enthusiastic response.

"That's fantastic," Lochlan said enthusiastically as he flung himself into his father's arms.

"Yeah, it's great," Landon said as he gave Hotch a hug.

"What do you think, Jack?" asked Spencer a little nervously.

"I think it's terrific," Jack said as he hugged his father first and then Spencer. "All three of us were just discussing amongst ourselves if you were ever going to make it permanent."

Those words from a seven-year-old might seem unusual, but Jack as well is Lochlan and Landon had always been extremely intelligent for their ages. Sure most kids wouldn't have understood about making a relationship permanent, but in that respect anyway the three children were different, although they were still mostly just kids, even if they were more intelligent then most.

"I'm glad you approve," Hotch told his son.

"Of course I do, dad," Jack told him giving his father a disbelieving look. "You've been way happier in the last two years then you were even before mom died. I miss mom, I'm sure I always will, but that doesn't mean that I don't love Uncle Spencer. Your happiness is as important as mine. Besides I know you dad, you never would have made such an important decision as moving in with another person unless the relationship was very serious. You never would've taken such a huge step unless you were sure about your feelings and about his."

It had been decided by the adults that to Jack that Spencer would be uncle and vice versa for the twins, so that people didn't think the children were being disrespectful of their elders.

"How old are you thirty or seven?" Hotch asked his son, amazed at the wisdom that his seven year old son displayed.

"That's a silly question, dad," Jack said giggling as he hugged his father again.

Hotch put his arms around his son giving him a hug before kissing the top of his head and then ruffled his hair. "You're growing up so fast on me."

"Lochlan and I agree. Dad has been much happier even since he met you."

"That's because I'm no longer lonely," Spencer told his sons putting an arm around Hotch's waist and kissing his cheek, glad that all three children were taking it so well.

"And we liked you from the first time we met you in Starbucks and usually it takes us awhile to warm up to somebody new," Lochlan informed Hotch who nodded as he had already known that.

"So when will you two be tying the knot?" asked Sara who had come into the room. Sara had already been informed that the pair was now engaged and gotten the excitement out of her system for the most part.

"That has yet to be determined," Hotch told the older lady with a wink. "Spencer and I have already discussed it a little but haven't really decided on when would be best."

"It won't be a large affair, just Hotch's team," Spencer added. "Also I don't need anything really complicated or frilly as I prefer more simpler taste. Besides neither Aaron or I are female, so we don't need all the frills and other things that they do. We want something simple, elegant, and tasteful. In fact we talked about just going down to the courthouse and getting married there as that would be the quickest and easiest way to go."

"Oh, no, no," Sara said in genuine horror. "You have to do an actual ceremony and not just get married at the courthouse. You can't deny me the opportunity to help plan your wedding."

"We could get married at the courthouse and then have a reception afterwards," Hotch suggested. "That might be the way to go."

"Well… Maybe…" said Sara looking reluctant.

"Personally that's my favorite option so far. If we got married at the courthouse you and the boys could come in as witnesses," Spencer said. "It's fast, it's simple…"

"Besides with the way my job gets in the way of planning events I don't really know if we can plan something like a wedding and it not get interrupted, because of a case interfering, although I do plan on putting in for two weeks of vacation time so we can go on a honeymoon."

"Strauss probably deny you just to be vindictive," Spencer said with a snort.

"She can't really as I haven't had a vacation, well, besides a day here and there in at least three years," Hotch said. "I have a lot of vacation time saved up, probably at least two months worth, maybe more and several of the higher-ups have been urging me to use some of what I have accumulated. People who are above Strauss."

"Two weeks alone with you?" Spencer asked with a smile on his lips. "That sounds absolutely fantastic."

"Well it looks like you finally decided what to do," Sara said disappointed.

"You can help plan the reception if you like," Spencer offered. "Really money is no object here. We could even hire a catering company to do the food."

"Oh no, I'd like to do all the food myself," Sara protested.

"You can't do everything yourself Sara, you will need help," Hotch said. "They'll be at least 25 people there and there's no way you can cook for that many."

"You can still do some of the cooking," Spencer assured her. "There are certain dishes of yours that I love and certain ones that Aaron does that you can do, but for the bulk of it I think a catering company would be best as we don't want you to overextend yourself trying to do it all alone."

"Alright then," Sara finally agreed glad that she could at least do some of the cooking even if she couldn't do all of it because of how many people were going to be there.

"The boys and I do need to go out and buy tuxedos as none of the three of us have one," Spencer said.

"I do," Hotch said, "but it's over fifteen years old and I'm sure it's out of style and Jack doesn't have one at all. The last time I needed a tux was when Haley and I got married and we all know how that turned out."

"Oh, do we have to dress up," Landon whined not liking the idea at all.

"I'm afraid so," Spencer told his son, sympathetically leaning down enough to gently hug him. "I know you don't like the idea, but this is a special occasion and jeans, T-shirts and tennis shoes just will not do in this case."

"Don't you want to look nice when your father and Aaron get married?" Sara asked Landon.

"I suppose," Landon said while Lochlan nodded in reluctant agreement.

"If you're good during the ceremony and dress up like you're supposed to I'll have a surprise for you afterwards," Sara promised.

The boys brightened up at Sara's promise and there were no more complaints.

"So how long do you think it will take to get a marriage license?" Spencer asked Hotch.

"Not very long," Hotch said. "A week or so. We'll both be required to show up and present several forms of ID for it though."

"Alright then, we probably need to do that as soon as possible," Spencer said. "Even if it takes the next month to plan the reception or whatever we need to go ahead and get the license before you get called on a case. I for one can't wait to be married to you."

"Neither can I," Hotch assured him kissing his cheek softly. "You're what I've been looking for all my life even though I didn't know it."

"I feel the same way," Spencer told Hotch his voice choked. The two shared a kiss not caring that the boys and Sara were present both just basking in the presence of the other.

~~~Hotch and Reid~~~


	4. Chapter 4

When Hotch walked into work on Monday morning actually whistling the rest of the team looked up in surprise and when they saw the ecstatic expression on Hotch's face, which he had been unable to change for his normal unreadable one, probably because he was happy he could burst and they all gathered around him, minus Garcia. Dave was the exception as he knew exactly why his old friend was in such a good mood. Dave caught Hotch's eyes and winked mouthing 'I told you so'. Hotch grinned at his old friend briefly then turned to face the rest of the team.

"What has you so happy, Hotch, man?" asked Morgan with a raised eyebrow. "In all the years I've known you I've never seen you like this."

"Well, Morgan, if you must know," Hotch began trying to seem reluctant to share the news, although he was anything but, "Spencer I are getting married. I proposed just yesterday and he said yes."

"Great! Terrific! I'm very happy for you Hotch! Wait until I tell, Garcia!" said all the team at once.

"So have you and Spencer decided what kind of ceremony you want?" asked JJ who was always the practical member of the team.

"Spencer and I are getting married at the courthouse," Hotch said. "Neither one of us wanted the complications of a big ceremony. You all are of course, invited and there will be a reception the next day that Sara is planning and I'm sure Garcia won't mind helping her with that."

"That's the understatement of the century," Morgan muttered knowing that if his Penelope was anything it was a born planner for events like receptions and weddings and the only thing that Hotch would need to worry about was restraining her enough so that she didn't go overboard, which Garcia was wont to do.

"Are you sure you and Spencer don't want some kind of big formal ceremony?" asked Emily speaking for the first time.

"No," Hotch said shaking his head. "The two of us discussed this already, at considerable length I might add, and decided that a formal ceremony wasn't for us. It's just easier and less complicated if we just do a civil ceremony. Spencer really isn't one for big, formal events anyway, and that is more than fine with me as I don't really need a more formal ceremony either since 15 years ago Haley and I had one."

"Once was enough, huh?" Dave suggested winking at Hotch as he remembered that day well since he had been the best man.

"Oh yes, personally I thought Haley and all the female relatives from both sides of the family went way overboard, but I didn't really have any say in the matter. I would have been more than willing to go through a huge formal ceremony if that was what Spencer had wanted, simply because I love him, but since it's not…"

"Why insist?" Morgan suggested with a grin.

"Exactly," Hotch agreed returning the grin. "A civil ceremony will be quick, simple, painless, be over in just a few minutes and when it is we'll still be bound together just as we would be if we had one in a church, with 100 people in attendance. Besides with the way we can be called on a case unexpectedly this is just easier as there would be no guarantees that it wouldn't happen."

The rest of the team thought about this for a few moments then they all nodded in agreement for Hotch was right as it had happened more then once where they believed they would have the day or the weekend off and then they had been called in.

"You do know that Garcia is going to object don't you?" Morgan said. "She's been looking forward to planning your wedding ever since you introduced Spencer to the rest of us as she could see how serious it was between you two."

"She'll just have to be disappointed then," Hotch said shrugging not feeling the least bit guilty. "What matters is what Spencer and I want, since this is about us and not anyone else. I love Garcia, I do, but she can be rather…"

"Pushy?" JJ suggested with a grin.

"Overbearing?" Emily suggested.

"Both," Hotch said. "Don't tell her I said that though. I love Garcia, but still the day Spencer and I get married is supposed to be about us and no one else."

"So are you two going to take a honeymoon?" asked Emily.

"Yes, I was planning on taking two weeks off," Hotch answered. "I probably have at least two or three months of leave time saved up since I haven't had a vacation in several years and the higher-ups have been urging me to use some of it for awhile now."

"Strauss will probably try to deny your request just because she hates your guts," Dave said knowing Erin Strauss well since they had once been romantically involved. "She doesn't like Spencer very much either, especially since he stood up to her that first day about your relationship when she tried to use him to railroad you into quitting."

"She can try to deny my request, but since some people above her have been urging me to take a few weeks off because I have so much time saved up, well let's just say that she probably won't succeed. If I really wanted to I could take a month off instead of just two weeks because I have that much paid leave time saved up that I haven't used."

"So why don't you take a month off then instead of just two weeks?" asked JJ.

"Because I'm not sure that either Spencer or I could bear to be away from our children for that length of time, Spencer especially," Hotch explained. "Spencer is very close to Lochlan and Landon, which is understandable considering that he is a single parent and has been since they were born, so even though he knows that Sara will take good care of them I'm not sure I could convince him to be away from them for that long. Also the boys would miss us if we were gone for that length of time. If the boys were a few years older I would probably try to convince him to be away for longer."

"You're right, I couldn't bear to be away from Henry for that long," JJ admitted. "If I was going on a trip without him that is."

"So what do Lochlan, Landon, and Jack think about the fact that you're going to be permanent partners?" asked Dave curiously.

"They are very excited and approve wholeheartedly," Hotch told the others. "Jack adores Spencer and Sara and he's great friends with the twins and from the other side it's the same, so they're very excited about us getting married."

"They do realize that your relationship isn't exactly normal?" asked Emily not wanting to offend her boss and friend. "That the three of them will face prejudice when some people find out about your relationship?"

"They know," Hotch told her quietly not at all offended as he knew exactly where Emily was coming from. "They also know that we love each other and that there are plenty of other people in the world that are just like Spencer and I. They know that they will face teasing and judgmental attitudes in the future because of other peoples prejudice against same-sex relationships, but they also told us that they wanted us to be happy and that they could tell we were so that other peoples opinions didn't really matter."

"Wow! Those are some really intelligent little boys you have there," Morgan said impressed at the two six-year-olds and one seven-year-old attitudes.

"You must be really proud of them, that they've been so accepting," JJ said with a slight smile on her face.

"I am," Hotch admitted with a half a smile. "Spencer is too and yes Morgan all three boys are very intelligent for their ages, the twins especially, but then look at who their father is so it really shouldn't be all that surprising."

"No, I suppose not," Morgan admitted.

"It helps that Spencer and I have tried to include the boys in all the decision making or at least we have where it concerns the whole family. Like for example when Spencer and I decided that we needed a bigger place we asked the boys what they thought, while explaining our reasons. All three agreed that it was pretty crowded and that a bigger place would be better. Doing that has made a big difference as to why the boys love both of us so much. I know that a lot of adults wouldn't even think about their children's opinion on anything, especially if they were as young as ours, but both Spencer and I believe in asking for their opinions so that when they are grown up they are able to make good decisions on their own."

"It gives them experience with helping make decisions," JJ suggested seeing what Hotch was saying, "and will help them later in life if they get training now."

"Exactly," Hotch said with a smile in JJ's direction. "Of course I realize that it's not a usual thing to ask such a young child's opinion since most of them aren't as intelligent as ours, but then again we have a bit of an unusual situation."

"Oh I'm sure that a lot of children are more intelligent than their parents give them credit for," Dave suggested having some experience with that.

"Of course they are," Hotch agreed. "A lot of parents don't listen to their children at all, either because they're too busy or because they think they're too young to know what they're talking about. If more parents paid attention to their children and raised them properly we probably wouldn't have so many criminals out there. A lot of children when they are adults become criminals because they don't know any better and because they weren't raised to know right from wrong or with strong values. If they were, I'm sure the crime rate would drop all over the world, but of course some people were just born bad and no amount of good parenting will change that."

"Human beings aren't perfect…" Emily suggested.

"No, they are not," Hotch agreed, "but we, meaning the human race, could do a lot to improve the situation if we really tried and took certain measures."

"You know Spencer would do good if he did join the BAU," Rossi said changing the subject, "although I do understand his reasons why he doesn't want to."

"There's no way that we could have a relationship if he was a member of the team," Hotch said, "especially since it isn't exactly a secret and hasn't been from the first day that he set foot in the BAU. You know the fraternization rules as well as I do, especially since you had a lot to do with most of them."

"I might have," David admitted, "but even if I hadn't had anything to do with it I'm sure the government would've come up with those fraternization rules, eventually without my help."

"We'll never know. Anyway being a consultant for our team is what works best for us. There's no rule about a consultant and an agent fraternizing so it doesn't matter that our relationship is out in the open, although I would prefer that our relationship just remain with the BAU and not get out to the rest of the FBI," Hotch said.

"Why?" asked Morgan. "You're not ashamed of it are you?"

"No of course not," Hotch assured the rest of the team, "but Spencer can be hurt very easily emotionally and I don't need anybody being nasty to him when they discover he's in a relationship with another man and some people will butt in even when something is none of their business as you all know. Besides Spencer had to put up with being bullied, picked on, shoved into lockers deliberately and things like that all the way through high school and college and I want to protect him as much as I can, although I realize I can't protect him from everything. If somebody says something nasty to me it won't bother me a bit since they won't know what the hell they are really talking about, but Spencer is another story entirely."

"That's a very good reason," Morgan said who thought that he should have known that Hotch would never be ashamed of something as stupid as his sexual orientation. Hotch wanted to protect the man he loved and Morgan couldn't blame him for that as Spencer Reid just seemed vulnerable emotionally for some reason and even he wanted to protect the young man from being hurt as he thought of him like a younger brother.

"You do know that it will eventually circulate at least around this building," Emily said.

"Yes, I am aware that, but so long as we keep it under our hats so to speak it won't be fast and might take months, if not years."

"In other words so long as you and Spencer are extremely discreet at least at work…" JJ said.

"Exactly," Hotch said with a small genuine smile. "I will not have Spencer hurt, emotionally or otherwise if it can be helped."

Hotch looked suddenly fierce and protective just as he had on the plane, when he had first told the team about his relationship with another man.

"It will happen sometimes since you can't prevent everything," Rossi pointed out.

"Well, yes," Hotch admitted, "but I want to protect him is much as I can. Enough about me and Spencer though as all of us need to get to work and I need to do as much paperwork as I can before I take two weeks off."

"When are you two going to go down to the courthouse and get married?" asked Emily before she headed back to the own desk.

"I'll let you and the others know," Hotch promised. "Right now we still need to get a marriage license as Spencer and I haven't done that yet. After we do that it'll be about a week before it's issued and we'll have the reception the next day, so it'll be at least a couple of weeks, possibly as long as a month, but no longer since marriage licenses are only good for thirty days after being issued."

Emily nodded and headed towards her own desk to do some of her own paperwork.

~~~Hotch and Reid~~~

The day Hotch and Spencer were finally going to tie the knot and make each other a permanent part of their lives had finally come. Both had been anticipating the occasion for several weeks now. Garcia of course had been upset about the fact that the two of them weren't actually going to do a wedding ceremony since that meant she couldn't help plan it, but Hotch I told her that Spencer didn't want a big formal ceremony and the idea didn't exactly thrill him either so why bother?

Garcia had complained about it, but Hotch had put his foot down and told her that she could help plan the small reception if she didn't corner Spencer about having a big formal wedding ceremony, which had made her a little happier if not completely satisfied.

The day before the civil ceremony Garcia had tried to tell the two of them that they weren't supposed to see each other until the actual event, but both Hotch and Spencer had nipped that idea in the bud right away and said there was no way they were going to be separated until the ceremony tradition be damned.

Garcia had pouted, but given in, in the face of their determination to not be separated and secretly she thought it was a little sweet that the two of them didn't want to be separated even for one night. Actually, she could hardly blame them for not wanting to be separated considering how much Hotch's job called him away and he was gone for days or a week at a time, which most people wouldn't put up with, so Spencer was really different in that respect.

"About ready to go?" Hotch called into the bathroom where Spencer was busy getting dressed, while he did the same in their shared bedroom. The two of them had decided together against tuxedos since it wasn't a formal event, but they were each wearing new suits, shirts, ties and shoes. The three children had also been bought suits of their own even though they had all complained loudly about having to wear clothes that weren't exactly very comfortable, being very stiff and itchy.

"Yes," Spencer said from where he was slapping on some aftershave at the bathroom sink. "I'll be there in just a second."

Finally Spencer was done with his preparations and he exited the bathroom and walked straight into Hotch's arms putting his head on the other man's shoulder. "I can't believe that this is finally happening."

"Neither can I," Hotch admitted kissing the top of Spencer's head. "It's been a long time in coming."

"It has," Spencer said. "Almost two years to the day when we met for the first time."

"A long time," Hotch agreed as he gazed down at his lover and thought that he had been happier in those two years then he had been in all the previous ones.

"Did you ever doubt that we would get this far?" asked Spencer as he raised his head to kiss Hotch on his freshly shaven cheek.

"Not for one moment," Hotch told him firmly. "We were made for each other, that's been obvious practically since day one. You're the only one I've been with that hasn't whined about the fact that I'm gone a lot. I did date several other women before I met you and after awhile they got tired of me being gone so much and told me that if I didn't change jobs then they would leave and find someone who was around more."

"Then those women didn't really love you at all," Spencer said with certainty. "I know we've discussed this before, that I hate you being gone so much, but I do understand it. If those women told you that they were willing to break up with you just because of that then…"

"They weren't right for me," Hotch said as he kissed Spencer on the nose, "but you are."

Spencer cuddled into Hotch's chest for another moment, but then reluctantly removed his arms from around his lover's waist and raised his head. "I suppose we should finish getting ready," he said reluctantly.

"But just think, after the reception we depart for Hawaii. Two whole weeks of sun and fun," Hotch reminded his younger lover.

"I'm looking forward to it," Spencer assured him with a goofy grin that made his whole face light up. "I've never been to Hawaii and in fact I've never flown over the sea in an airplane. I have flown before, but I'm usually going out to Las Vegas to visit my mother with the boys and I haven't been anywhere besides there and here, so I plan on enjoying myself. I'll get the learn the history of the islands and you know how much I love to learn new facts. That you're going to be there with me just makes it better."

It was true Spencer was working for the BAU as a consultant, but that didn't mean he had to travel with the team and in fact so far he'd only traveled with them a couple of times and usually helped them out over the phone or over the internet where they could do a internet conference.

"We'll take many more trips like this one," Hotch promised him.

"If we can't because you're always so busy solving cases means we can't," Spencer said with a shrug. "I know how busy your schedule is and how a case can come up unexpectedly, so that you rarely get anytime off where you are not at least on call."

"You could start traveling with us occasionally?" Hotch suggested. "We could explore a little after the case is over of course."

"There's an idea," Spencer admitted. "I'll think about it. The director has already given me the go-ahead to be a consultant, so that means I should be able to travel with you on the government's private jet without getting any of team or myself in trouble or I suppose I could fly separately and meet you there."

"We'll work out the details later," Hotch promised, "but the likely scenario is that you'll be doing a little bit of both."

"Probably," Spencer agreed kissing Hotch on the lips. "Let's go get married, shall we? I am more than looking forward to spending the rest of my life at your side as there is no place I'd rather be."

Hotch took the younger man in his arms and kissed him passionately, yet tenderly in response to his words and then the two of them headed out of the room hand in hand downstairs so they could head to the courthouse.

~~~Hotch and Reid~~~

"My don't you two look handsome," Sara exclaimed as soon as they had stepped off the stairway. "Both of you certainly clean up well."

"Thank you," Spencer said blushing as he wasn't really used to compliments not even from his family, except Hotch who made sure to compliment him frequently since he had been denied that earlier in life by people who were supposed to care.

Hotch shot Sara a grateful look and then put an arm around Spencer's waist pulling him close to his side.

"You look very pretty," Hotch told Sara as he examined the dress she was wearing. The gown was mostly green but with a subtle design sewn into it and her silver hair was done up in some kind of fancy style on the top of her head with just a few strands escaping.

"Thank you," said Sara with a light blush. "I bought it specifically for your wedding, so that not only would I have something new, I would also look nice when you tie the knot."

"You're welcome," said Hotch.

"So where are the boys?" asked Hotch as he looked around the room.

"They're upstairs playing quietly," Sara told the two men. "Of course they've been warned not to do anything that will get their nice new clothes dirty, especially since we don't have time to take them to the cleaners."

"What kind of threats did you use to get them to play quietly?" asked Spencer with a smile.

"Oh, just the threat that if they don't behave they will be on restriction and that means no going to the park, no outings while you two are gone and nothing but chores."

"That's just cruel," Spencer said with a smile.

"Especially at their age," Hotch said by way of agreement.

"Well, it got them to behave didn't it?" Sara said with a shrug. "Besides I wouldn't have really done it for a week, only a couple of days, so that they knew that when I told them they had to behave they would know I meant it."

"Why don't you go get them, because we need to get going," Hotch looking at his watch.

Sara nodded and headed upstairs to get the three boys so they could head to the courthouse.

It wasn't more than a couple of minutes before Sara came back down with the three boys in tow and everybody left the house as a family to head to the courthouse.

~~~Hotch and Reid~~~

The civil ceremony was done by a judge that Hotch knew, who was a friend of his. The judge in question didn't really object to same-sex relationships which was one reason that he had been chosen in the first place.

Hotch had approached the judge a several weeks ago and asked if he would do the ceremony for him and Spencer and he had agreed happy to do a favor for an old friend, especially when he saw how happy Hotch was with his chosen partner.

The ceremony itself was short, sweet and the only people present were the rest of the BAU team Jack, Lochlan, Landon, Sara and JJ's son Henry. The people present both as witnesses and guests were the most important people in Hotch's and Spencer's life and they didn't need anybody else to see them get married on their special day. Wedding bands were exchanged between the two and that was the end of it.

Once the ceremony was over, the group of them trooped out of the judges office after Hotch and and Spencer had thanked the judge and signed all the appropriate paperwork

"Congratulations you two," JJ said as she came over and gave Hotch and Spencer hugs. "I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks," Spencer said grinning, his whole face lighting up taking Aaron's hand in his and kissing the back of it. Spencer looked so happy and content that it almost made you cry to see it, especially if you knew how hard, sad and lonely his life had been before he had met Aaron Hotchner. "I've never been so happy in my entire life and that's the truth."

"Neither have I," Hotch assured Spencer giving the younger man's hand a squeeze.

"Welcome officially to the family, Aaron," Sara told him as she gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, Sara," Hotch said smiling warmly returning the hug and kissing her wrinkled cheek.

"Yeah, congratulations Uncle Aaron," Landon said as he hugged the man around the waist.

"We are so happy for you and dad," Lochlan added hugging his father.

"Now can we go home and get out of these clothes," Jack complained running a finger around his tight collar and stretching the neck out of shape. "I feel like I'm being strangled."

All the others who had heard this just stopped themselves from laughing although they could also understand how Jack felt.

"I thought we'd go out for a fancy dinner first," Hotch said. "The reception isn't until tomorrow and our flight leaves later that same day."

"Dad," Jack complained pulling at his collar again.

"You can stand it for a couple more hours, Jack," Hotch told him sternly, but with a smile. "Be patient, son."

"Yes, dad," Jack said looking a little resigned.

"And stop pulling at your collar or you'll stretch it all out of shape and it will not be wearable anymore," Hotch added.

"Yes, dad," Jack said resignedly his hand falling to his side.

"We'll see you when you get back from your honeymoon," Rossi told Spencer and Hotch as he and the others prepared to depart.

"You don't want to join us for dinner?" Spencer asked pretending to be hurt. "That invitation was for all of you."

"Well, we didn't want to interrupt your time together before you leave tomorrow," Morgan protested. "We'll be there for the reception tomorrow, but you deserve this time to be alone with just your family."

"Spencer and I consider you family," Hotch told them trying to look stern, but his mouth kept twitching upward in a smile and his eyes sparkled just a little mischievously. "That invitation was for all of you and you're certainly more family then Spencer's father or my mother who definitely doesn't approve of my relationship with another man much less the fact that we were going to get married."

Rossi winced at that for he had met Aaron's mother a few times years ago. "You subjected him to meeting your mother, are you insane?"

"No, I didn't subject him to that she came to see me at the house for she had heard from Jessica that I was living with another man and she wanted to confront me. She threatened to remove me from the will, like I care about that and I told her that I didn't give a damn what she thought, that I loved Spencer and that I wasn't about to give him up just to make her happy."

"Luckily, Sara had taken the boys on an outing so they weren't there," Spencer said remembering that time which had been about a year into their relationship.

"And where were you when all this was going down?" Emily asked Spencer.

"Oh I was there, but I tried to stay out of the way as much as possible," Spencer said. "I was rather awed at the way that Aaron defended me and our relationship though. His mother is really... something else..."

"She's a bitch and there's no reason to not call her that," Hotch said bluntly making sure the three boys were out of hearing range with Sara before he spoke.

"Well, yes, she is," Spencer admitted, "but I would never be so rude as to actually call her that, even if she wasn't there to hear me say it."

"You are way to polite sometimes," Hotch chuckled good-naturedly. "I'll tell you the whole story about the encounter over dinner if you'll come," Hotch urged the rest of the team.

"Alright, now I'm curious," JJ said and the others voiced their agreement.

With that agreement they all trooped out of the courthouse and towards their separate cars so that they could head to the restaurant with Hotch leading since he was the one that had made the reservation and knew where they were going.

~~~Hotch and Reid~~~

"That's some story," Morgan said as Hotch and Spencer told the story about the confrontation with Aaron's mother.

"It's true though, every word," Hotch said with a grimace. "It was a confrontation that I could have lived without having to go through, much less having Spencer go through. My mother has always been something of a hard, uncompromising woman and my childhood wasn't exactly very fun. I was glad when I was old enough to go to college just so I could get away from home. As the years have passed though and the older she gets, she seems to be getting more uncompromising and hard then she was when I was growing up and I'm not exactly sure what caused her to change unless it was the death of my father. Come to think of it she started to change around the time he died. My mother has always been very prejudiced and not just about same-sex relationships, but also about many other things, but she was never that bad or at least so not very vocal until after my father's death."

"Perhaps because she lost the man she loved?" Emily suggested gently.

"I suppose," Hotch said looking thoughtful. "I'm not exactly sure if my parents really loved each other like Spencer and I do, and no, I'm not saying they didn't have affection for each other, but true and deep never-ending love? I'm not sure either one of them truly knew the meaning of such an emotion. Both my parents had trouble showing Sean and I affection when we were growing up and they very rarely even kissed each other on the cheek, much less on the lips, in our presence. Come to think of it they very rarely even touched each other in anyway, even on the arm on the back."

"So was your parents marriage arranged maybe?" Rossi asked. "Maybe that's why they were like they were.

"Yes, it was," Hotch admitted. "I know that most couples in an arranged marriage never truly learn to love each other as people who are free to make their own choices for a life partner do. In fact when I was a young man my parents wanted to arrange a marriage for me after I had graduated college and I told him there was no way I would agree to that and that those customs were outdated and that I would marry because I loved someone not because it was arranged. At that time Haley and I were dating and had been since our senior year of high school and although my parents liked her they wanted me to marry a woman that I had known all my life, because her parents were such good friends of the family's." Hotch grimaced again and said, "Let's change the subject why don't we as I don't like to remember that time as there was a lot of yelling and screaming until they finally gave in."

"You were just more stubborn then they were?" Spencer suggested well aware at how stubborn Aaron could be.

"I suppose so," Hotch said, "although the lady in question, whose name is Stephanie didn't really want to marry me either, but her parents were kind of pressuring her."

"You didn't like this Stephanie?" Morgan suggested with a bit of a leer.

"Sure, I liked her, but not in that way. I thought of her as a friend as I had known her for most of my life. We were to close and knew each other too well, if you understand what I mean. We knew each other well enough anyway to know that anything like dating or getting married would never work for us as we were just too different, in personality and also our goals were, while not exactly incompatible, were not really similar either."

"So what happened to your childhood friend?" asked Garcia.

"Well, I haven't heard from in years, although I have tried to keep tabs on her from time to time. Last I knew she was married and had several children and seemed happy, but really that's all the information I have. I do know that her parents disowned her though as I heard about that from my mother years ago because she married someone that they considered inappropriate and they cut her out of their will."

"That's just, cruel," Garcia commented and the others nodded in agreement.

"Yes, it is," Hotch agreed, "but she was doing just fine on her own and didn't seem to really care at all at least the last I knew. In that way Stephanie's just like me as I don't give a damn if my mother does cut me out of the family will as I'm not about to give up the man I love just to make her happy. I make plenty of money on my own without it anyway so it doesn't really matter."

"It must hurt though, to have your mother not accept the person that you love and then to be so nasty and threaten to cut you out of her will," Spencer said quietly. "I know it hurt me when my father abandoned me when I was 10 and I was just a child. I've learned to accept the fact that my father will never change, but that doesn't mean it didn't hurt at the time and that it doesn't hurt now even if not as much as it did when it first happened."

"Our parents are who they are," Hotch said philosophically, "and yes it hurt at the time, but I've learned to deal with it and I know that my mother will never change just like your father never will."

Everybody fell silent and finished their dinners while trying to lighten the tense atmosphere by changing the subject. Soon the team had forgotten about the other conversation entirely at least for the moment and had Hotch smiling at their antics and Spencer laughing outright. Hotch half listened to the conversation, but most of his attention was on the man that he loved as he watched Spencer laughing at Morgan's and Garcia's antics and that made him smile for he loved to see his mate laughing so freely.

Hotch silently blessed the day that he had met Dr. Spencer Reid and his twin sons in that Starbucks for he knew down deep in his soul that he would never be able to live without him and that he had truly found his other half.

A few minutes later Spencer glanced in his direction and Hotch winked at him with a small smile and Spencer's eyes lit up and he smiled back before going back to enjoying the conversations that were flowing around him.

Hotch stared at his mate for a few more minutes and was glad to see that Spencer had finally relaxed and could be himself at least around the team and he knew that the team had a lot to do with that and he silently thanked them for all their efforts in getting Spencer to the point that he was totally relaxed in their presence.

"It's certainly been an interesting couple of years hasn't it," Rossi suggested as he watched his old friend watch Spencer.

"That it has," Hotch agreed his eyes not leaving Spencer for a single second as he couldn't get over the fact that he had changed so much in just the two years they had known each other. "That it has."

Rossi didn't respond, but just thought that he was happy that Aaron had met Spencer in that Starbucks a couple years ago for he had never known his old friend to be so happy as he had been ever since that fateful day and he knew instinctively that Aaron Hotchner and Spencer Reid were meant for each other and had always been meant to meet.

For once fate, if there was such a thing had been kind, for it had to be fate that the two had met, although he didn't normally believe in such things.

Well, it didn't matter Rossi decided and turned back to his meal, although he kept an eye on the two lovebirds as he ate his pasta.

Rossi was just glad to see his old friend so happy and that was really all that mattered.

~~~Hotch and Reid~~~

"Have a good time on your honeymoon," Sara told them as she dropped the two of them off at the airport.

"We'll see you in two weeks," Hotch told me Sara, Jack and the twins who were buckled into the backseat.

"Have a good time, dad, Uncle Spencer," Jack told the two men. "We'll be fine with Sara."

"Bye dad, bye Uncle Aaron," Lochlan and Landon said together. "We'll see you soon."

"We'll bring you back some souvenirs from our trip," Spencer promised all three boys.

Hotch glanced at his watch and then said gently, "We had better get going as we still have to get through security. Call us if you need anything or if they're any problems, you have our numbers."

"Oh I won't do that unless there is some kind of an emergency," Sara said shooing then towards the automatic doors that lead into the airport. "You had better get going or you'll miss your flight. Have a good time and don't worry about us, we'll be fine."

Both men nodded knowing that it was good advice and got their luggage before heading towards the airport doors, disappearing inside.

Getting through security took forever, especially with the new measures that had been put in place after the trade towers had been brought down in 9/11. They had to take off their shoes and put their suitcases on the conveyor belt so they could be scanned for weapons, illegals and other things.

A lot of people all glared or looked at them funny when they found out that the two men had just been married and were going on their honeymoon, but Hotch ignored this and Spencer keeping close to his lover's side, did his best to ignore them too, although that was difficult since he didn't have the confidence in himself that Aaron did.

"Come on," Hotch told his lover gently, "just ignore them they have no idea what we're about and who cares what they think anyway."

"I'm fine," Spencer assured his mate with only a slight quiver in his voice, "so long as I'm with you."

The two finally came to the waiting area after getting through security and sat down in two chairs side-by-side. "Would you like something to eat before our flight?" asked Hotch. "I know we'll be fed on the plane, but airplane food isn't exactly gourmet."

"Yes, that sounds good," Spencer agreed as his nervous stomach had settled down awhile ago and now he was starving. Now that they were through security nobody noticed to men sitting together, and wouldn't so long as they didn't make any obvious displays of affection. To everybody else they were just two friends traveling together.

"Well, where would you like to eat there's plenty of restaurants just in this area and so long as we don't leave it we won't have to go through security again," Hotch said.

"Well, since our flight doesn't leave for more than an hour why don't we go somewhere we can actually sit down and enjoy our meal instead of getting fast food," Spencer suggested after looking at his watch and Hotch nodded. "There's no point in rushing if we don't have to."

"Yes, I agree," Hotch said as he gave Spencer's hand a squeeze, which was returned.

The two men got up from their seats and walked along the row of restaurants hand-in-hand, ignoring the hateful glares they were receiving, looking for someplace that wasn't fast food like Hardee's or Taco Bell, someplace they could sit down and enjoy an intimate dinner for two until it was time for their flight to leave.

Finally they came upon a place that wasn't fast food and decided to check it out. It was just a sports bar, but it would do until they got to Hawaii anyway and could really have a private dinner just the two of them.

"Table for two?" asked the waitresses as soon as the two men had entered.

"Yes please," Hotch answered.

The waitress tried not to be obvious about how she was checking both Hotch and Spencer out, but both noticed anyway. Really it wasn't surprising since Hotch at least was a handsome man and knew it. Of course Spencer was as well, although he didn't think of himself that way and even if he had known he would think that he was nowhere in Aaron's league when it came to being handsome. Of course Hotch also oozed authority as well as charisma and sexuality, that Spencer could only wish that he possessed and he knew that it was those traits as well as Aaron's looks that caused women and even some men try to get his attention. Aaron's body language also screamed, 'I am an alpha male and no one had better mess with me' which attracted both men and women like bees to honey, while his made him almost invisible to most people since he wasn't the social type, although he had gotten better thanks to Aaron.

The waitress led them to a booth and both men sat down side-by-side instead of sitting on opposite sides of the table as just two friends would do.

Once the waitress had handed them both a menu she left saying she would be back in a few minutes.

Both men pursued the same menu and looked at all the choices.

"Why don't we share an appetizer?" Spencer suggested. "Our flight is long and as you pointed out airplane food is lousy so we might as well fill up now so that maybe we won't be hungry until we actually get to Hawaii and our hotel."

"We'll probably have to eat at least once between now and then," Hotch said, "since it is a nine to ten hour flight depending on the weather."

"I know," Spencer answered. "At least we'll be flying first class and I've heard that the food is better at least even if it's not gourmet."

"So which appetizer do you want?" asked Hotch. "The stuffed mushrooms? The cheese fries? The nachos with cheese? The stuffed avocados? The blooming onion?"

"How do you feel about the stuffed mushrooms?" asked Spencer with a raised eyebrow as he wasn't even sure that Aaron liked mushrooms, since some people didn't and considered them slimy.

"That's fine with me," Hotch assured him. "I love mushrooms."

"Good," Spencer said pleased filing that piece of information away in his mind for the future.

Both men ordered their meals as soon as a waitress returned with their drinks and when she had disappeared again the two of them started talking softly not really caring what anybody else thought at the intimate way they sat close together or the lingering passionate looks they exchanged. It was very obvious that the two of them were a couple as both Hotch and Spencer refused to hide their relationship as if they were ashamed of it, because they weren't. They never did anything overt in public, but unless you were completely oblivious it was impossible not to feel the electricity that flowed between the two men.

Hotch's hand lingered on Spencer's leg under that table and he gently stroked his lover's inner thigh through the material of his pants, making Spencer's cock immediately become half hard.

"Stop that," Spencer said softly even though he gave Hotch a passionate look that told the older man all he needed to know about how much his lover wanted him to continue his caress, which his next words confirmed. "As much as I would like you to continue what you started now is not the time or place as I don't want a hard-on for the next ten hours or more."

Hotch smirked, but inwardly he could see what Spencer meant as he knew from experience that hard-ons could be quite painful, until they were relieved.

"Alright, you have a point. I'm sorry," Hotch said his voice husky with lust and need, although he never normally apologized. "I normally have more control than that as you know, but for some reason I have a very hard time controlling myself around you."

"It's alright," Spencer assured him softly. "Believe me I want nothing more then to let you continue what you were doing, but we're both just going to have to wait until we get to our hotel in Hawaii."

"It's going to be a very long flight," Hotch muttered and Spencer nodded in agreement, even as one of his hands moved under the table and placed itself on Aaron's inner thigh right near his cock.

"Believe me I understand as I want you just as much as you do me," Spencer told him forcing himself to keep his hand where it was and not move it to unzip his mate's pants so that he could squeeze his Aaron's cock though the material of his underwear, which was one of his favorite things to do to make his lover attack him and lose himself in his body and it always worked or at least so far it had.

Aaron was a very controlled individual, but Spencer was thrilled that he was the only person, that he was aware of anyway, that could make his lover lose that control without much trouble. Any sign that his lover did indeed find him attractive was welcome to him, since he still wasn't sure what Aaron saw in him, not that he doubted his lover's loyalty or anything as he never would have agreed to marry him if he'd had the slightest doubt.

Their food came just then and they turned away from each other until they were facing the table, although their thighs still touched each other through the fabric of their pants and they also still held hands underneath as they both wanted to keep some contact.

The two shared the stuffed mushrooms and although they wanted to feed each other they decided to wait until they were alone as they really didn't want to attract any more attention than necessary to themselves.

"Hmmm, these are really good," Spencer said.

"They are," Hotch agreed. "I don't believe I've ever eaten stuffed mushrooms before, although in my defense with my job being what it is I don't eat out much at least in places like this."

"Neither do I," Spencer admitted. "I've been out to restaurants more in the last two years then I have in all the previous ones put together or at least restaurants like this anyway as me and the boys usually eat fast food as you know."

"We'll have to try to do it more often," Hotch said.

"We will," Spencer agreed, "but I lost track of how many times our dinner plans have been interrupted and no I'm not blaming you," he added at Aaron's look. "I accepted that your job would have to come first most of the time when we decided that we wanted to stay together. Putting up with a few minor inconveniences because of your job is more than worth it just to have you in my life."

Hotch relaxed as he should've known that was exactly the kind of thing that Spencer would think as he knew his lover was a practical man and would never have agreed to marry him if his job bothered him to much. Spencer Reid might not think so, but he was a jewel among men or women for that matter for there weren't many people that he knew of that had the patience to put up with the fact that he was gone so much of the time or wouldn't be jealous of the other women he was bound to meet in the course of his job.

The two men enjoyed the rest their meal, but all too soon it was time to get back to the waiting area as their flight was going to be called in just a few minutes.

The waitress appeared at that table as if on cue and Hotch handed her his credit card before Spencer could.

Spencer glared at his lover, who ignored the look, but didn't argue, although he was determined that the next time they ate out he was going to pay.

Once Hotch got his credit card back the two men left the restaurant with their luggage in tow and went to sit down in the waiting area until their flight was called.

~~~Hotch and Reid~~~

"Well, here we are at last," Spencer sighed in a tired sounding voice after he and Hotch had stepped out of the car they had rented. The two men had managed to sleep some on the long flight, but not as much as they would have liked as one of the male passengers had taken an interest in Spencer in particular and he had no idea how to deal with the unwanted attention.

All it had taken however, was for Hotch to glare at the other man to have him back off as nobody could withstand the SSA Hotchner glare for very long, well except for David Rossi. Spencer had relaxed after that, although he knew that the other man was still watching him out of the corner of his eye as he could almost feel it. When Hotch had to go to the restroom the man had tried to approach Spencer who had completely ignored all the other man's hints or attempts at conversation until Hotch had returned a few minutes later. Hotch had glared at the man again and subtly displayed his wedding band and Spencer had done the same, which had caused the man to back off for a second time.

"I hope you're not too tired for I have plans for us," Hotch told his lover with a smirk. "This is our honeymoon after all."

"Oh no I'm never too tired for that," Spencer assured his mate with a tired grin, "although you are going to have to feed me first since I'm starving. That meal on the flight wasn't very substantial."

"Alright, we can order room service since I'm hungry too. You know I didn't eat much of my chicken since it was so overcooked." Hotch suggested. "Besides I really don't want to be around other people right now, as just you and me sounds like heaven."

"That's fine with me," Spencer said with a lustful grin. "I'm feeling very territorial right now and I'd like to have you all to myself for the next day or two at least, before we start to explore Honolulu."

"My idea exactly," Hotch said also with a lustful grin.

"Well, you know what they say 'great minds think alike'," Spencer quoted with a smirk, "and when it comes to that kind of thing we are definitely on the same wavelength."

The two men entered their five-star hotel the doorman holding the door open for them as they wheeled their luggage inside and approached the reservations desk.

"May I help you?" asked the young man who was behind the desk.

"Yes, we have a reservation for the honeymoon suite," Hotch told the young man who couldn't have been more than a year or two older then Spencer, "under Aaron Hotchner."

"Yes, sir," the young man behind the desk said looking at the two man realizing that they were a couple. "You room is on the sixth floor. Here are your keys," he added handing them two electronic key cards. "Someone will be up to help you unpack in a few minutes."

"Thank you," Hotch said. "There's no need to send someone up for that, we can unpack our own suitcases."

"As you wish, sir," the young man said, watching as the two made their way to the elevator.

~~~Hotch and Reid~~~

"Well," Hotch said with an evil smirk as soon as he had closed the door to their hotel room. "Now that I have you all to myself after that very long flight don't expect to be getting any sleep."

"I'm all yours," Spencer assured the older man walking straight into his Aaron's arms that were held out invitingly. The two men kissed passionately for a few minutes, their tongues exploring each other's mouths, until Spencer's stomach growled rather loudly causing the two men to break apart and laugh, although Spencer also blushed in embarrassment. "Let's order room service before we try out the bed though because as I said outside I'm starving and besides we'll both need the energy for our activities later."

Hotch nodded in agreement as he was hungry too and he knew that both he and Spencer would indeed need the energy for what they both had planned for each other.

Hotch searched through the room for the room service menu he knew had to be there and finally found it in the bedside table drawer. He pursued it quickly and then handed it to Spencer who had it read in about 10 seconds flat.

"I think I'll have the steak, rare, with green beans, mashed potatoes, and apple pie à la mode for dessert," Spencer said.

Hotch had always been amazed at how fast his lover could read and then remember every single word afterwards, which was much faster than the rest of the human race because as far as he knew it was a unique ability that belonged to Spencer alone.

"I'm going to get the turkey with all the trimmings," Hotch said heading to the phone to call it in. There was a 6 hour time difference between Virginia and Hawaii, but they'd gotten a relatively early flight so that they were there just in time for a late supper or at least it was supper time back in Virginia, but here in Hawaii it was actually almost 2 o'clock in the morning.

Once the order had been called in the two men sat on the couch and started making out rather heavily and before they knew it there was a knock on the door.

"Room service," came a male voice through the door and Hotch checked through the peephole just to be sure they were who they said and then opened it.

The waiter rolled the trolley into the room with their dinner and then asked differentially, "Where do you want this, sir?"

"Over by the couch, is fine," Hotch answered and Spencer nodded. The waiter unloaded their dinner onto the table that was in front of the couch fast and effectively before taking the trolley and leaving.

Once the waiter had left Hotch closed the door, locking it and went over to the couch in order to look under the silver domed lids.

"This looks and smells scrumptious," Spencer said as he practically salivated at all the delicious smells that were issuing from the hot, steaming plates.

"It does," Hotch agreed as he sat down on the couch Spencer joining him there just a second later.

The two men fed each other a little bit at a time sharing their meals as they tried to maintain the romantic atmosphere that had started ever since the waiter had left, which wasn't really all that difficult, since they were both so happy just being together.

Finally the food was eaten even the pie that Spencer had ordered had been shared between the two men.

"Well, I'm certainly full," Spencer said even as he started to remove the shirt he was wearing. "I think it's time for other activities, shall we say?"

"That's a unique way of putting it," Hotch said with a grin his dark brown eyes sparkling in the low lighting as their was only a couple of lamps on, one beside the bed on the nightstand the other on an end table at one end of the couch.

"So it is," Spencer agreed.

"Why don't you let me finish undressing you," Hotch suggested with a playful leer as he looked at Spencer's now shirtless chest, wanting nothing more then to throw the younger man down on the bed and ravish him for at least the next 24 hours straight and he saw no reason not to go through with plan of action now that the two of them were alone and had full stomachs.

Spencer immediately let his arms drop to his sides and Hotch took that as the permission it was and started to undo the button on Spencer's pants before pulling the zipper down. Hotch pulled his lover's pants down past his hips and let them drop to the floor, where they lay puddled at his feet.

"Do you know I've been wanting you ever since we sat in that Sports Bar?" asked Hotch conversationally.

"Just as I've been wanting you," Spencer told him only dressed in his underwear now as everything else had been discarded. His cock was a visible bulge straining against the material of his white cotton underwear and Hotch had trouble keeping himself from drooling quite literally at the sight. He had never had trouble controlling himself sexually until he had met Spencer and it was a good thing as far as he was concerned that his mate never seemed to mind when he attacked him or just wanted sex all the damn time when he was home. The two of them sometimes spent hours in bed making love, usually before going to sleep or first thing in the morning, although he had woken his lover up in the middle of the night more then once and Spencer certainly never seemed to mind being woken up for that reason, although normally he liked to sleep as much as possible.

Hotch put one of his hand on the waistband of Spencer's underwear and pulled them down as fast as possible until they too lay puddled on the floor around his feet. Spencer was now totally naked while Hotch was still fully clothed except for his shoes and socks, which had been removed and thrown into a corner.

Spencer reached for his lover's shirt and Hotch obediently raised his arms so that Spencer could get the shirt over his head without bothering to unbutton it.

Once the shirt was discarded Spencer stared at his lover's chest for a moment salivating before undoing the button on the pants he was wearing and pulling the zipper down letting the material fall past Hotch's hips. All that was left now was his lover's underwear and Spencer had those off very quickly.

"Well, shall we go fuck each other on the bed?" asked Spencer using a word he very rarely did because he didn't want his sons to pick up his foul language and they would if he wasn't careful.

A slow smile spread over Hotch's face and he nodded. With his lover's choice of words Hotch knew that Spencer would allow him to do anything he wanted with his body and enjoy every minute of it too. His Spencer's body really was very responsive to his touch and he had never understood why almost anyone else had always treated him so badly. Oh well, their loss was his gain as far as he was concerned as no one else was every going to allowed to see his lover completely nude and definitely no one else was ever going to intimately touch him as that pleasure was reserved for him alone. Hotch knew that his mate very rarely cussed, but this time was an exception since their sons were back in Virginia and would never know.

"Lay down on your side," Hotch ordered and Spencer obeyed with commendable speed.

The two had found over the last couple of years that they could make love from different positions and enjoy each one.

Hotch joined his lover in bed and spooned himself against his mate's back with his already rock hard penis pressing against one of the cheeks of Spencer's buttocks near his hole.

Spencer whimpered at the feel of his lover's stiff and hard cock pressed against his butt and waited to be given instructions since Aaron was all alpha male and was therefore very controlling in bed, not that Spencer minded in the least, since he was also very gentle and tender as well.

"Do you want this?" Hotch demanded gruffly as he moved a little making his rock hard cock rub against the soft skin of Spencer's butt, causing both men to nearly go over the edge from the sensations that Hotch's action caused as there were thousands of nerves in a man's cock alone and also a lot just under the skin of a human's butt.

"You already know I do," Spencer answered his voice strained. "If you want me to beg I'll beg, because I want to feel you inside me. I 'need' to feel you inside my body. I need to feel the connection that we share, that make us so much closer then most other couples."

"Good, I'm glad you want this for I know myself and I know I can't resist taking you for much longer. How I controlled myself on that very long flight, with you sitting beside me looking utterly irresistible I don't know, other than I've always had a very strong will."

Spencer flushed with pleasure at Aaron's words for he had never been described as irresistible before and in fact had been hurt quite badly, by the few women he had dated, before he had met Aaron.

Hotch reached for the lube that he had placed on the nightstand that was beside the bed before the waiter had come with their dinner and popped the lid off with a fingernail.

Hotch slathered some of the lube onto his cock making sure it was thoroughly coated and then put some on his fingers and inserted them into Spencer's hole making sure to rub the cool gel in throughly, so that his lover was nice and slick, so that his cock would slide easily into his mate's body.

Spencer whimpered at the contact of Aaron's fingers inside his body and also at the coolness of the gel. He knew from experience that his pleasure would only intensify as soon as the other man's cock was inserted and he could hardly wait. Spencer had never believed, until he had met Aaron that he would ever get married or be truly and deeply happy. Sure he had been happy with his sons and Sara, but as the housekeeper had told him over two year ago there were different levels of happiness and being content with your sons was different then being truly happy with a mate. Aaron had changed that for him though and he knew that if the two of them ever left the other neither of them would ever be happy again, not that that was going to happen.

The two men had discovered over the last couple of years that the more lube they used and the slicker they were the more pleasure and less pain they felt when they entered each other. Usually it was Hotch entering Spencer while the younger man held his own cock in his hand and moved it up and down, squeezing lightly, creating a delicious friction from both the front and the back. When done this way both men usually came at the same time and got a lot of pleasure out of the act. Being relaxed also helped immensely and by this point in time both men were very relaxed when they made love, although it was Spencer that had initially tensed up since he was so inexperienced with the sexual act. Now though, after two years of being together Spencer had completely relaxed and allowed his lover to do what he wanted with his body since he knew that the more relaxed he was the less pain and more pleasure they would both get.

Hotch leaned up and kissed the side of Spencer's neck several times, and fondled one of the younger man's nipples with one hand working it into a little peak just by kneading it between his fingers, even as he thrust his cock into his mate's very slick hole and thanks to the gel his member slid in easily.

Spencer let out a long continuous purr even as he continued to stroke his own cock, which was becoming more and more engorged.

Hotch pulled his cock in and out of Spencer's anus several times hitting his prostrate with every thrust, which was a man's center of pleasure like the clitoris was for a woman. Hotch hitting his prostrate one final time caused the younger man to go into such spasms of pleasure that lasted for several long minutes as his penis shot his seed over the side of bed like bullets and onto the floor, while Hotch also released his seed in a long thick stream into his mate's body.

"Whoah!" Spencer exclaimed as soon as his climax had mostly subsided and his body and relaxed until it seemed almost boneless. "You really were inspired, weren't you?" asked Spencer half-breathlessly as he was still recovering from his very intense climax

"You know very well, but I've been wanting you for the last 12 hours or so and I had to behave myself while we were still in public so of course I'm going to be inspired when we're finally alone," Hotch said by way of explanation, even as he spooned up as close to Spencer as he could get.

"Oh, I wasn't complaining," Spencer assured him with a rather silly grin on his face. "You have my permission to do that to me anytime you want as I'm still getting little spasms of pleasure going through my entire body. It's a good thing I don't have to stand up right now though, because I'm almost positive my legs wouldn't be able to support me considering how they feel as if they are currently attached to a live wire."

"Oh no, I intend to keep you here in bed for the rest of the day at least and probably most, if not all of tomorrow as well," Hotch assured the younger man. "The only time you will be allowed to get up is to use the bathroom and to eat. You'll need your energy for what I have planned for you."

"I will, will I?" asked Spencer with a grin liking his lover's plans immensely, even if he didn't know any details, but then he didn't really need any.

"Oh yes, and in fact if I had my way we'd spend the next two weeks in bed and not get out to see any of Hawaii at all. This is the first time that I've had you totally alone with no children or Sara around. We couldn't spend all day in bed with my job and our family that needed us or I would have," Hotch assured the younger man kissing him on the back of the neck, nipping the skin gently and then licking the mark that he'd made causing Spencer to whimper in desire and immediately start to squirm since the back of his neck was very sensitive to his lover's touch and Aaron knew it.

"I wouldn't object to that at all, so if you wanted to keep me in bed for a month at time I would certainly enjoy the experience, although I would have to get up to eat and use the bathroom and things like that," Spencer said his voice sounding sleepy, which caused Hotch to chuckle.

"As much as I love that idea, unfortunately it isn't really practical," Hotch said.

"Believe me, I know it," Spencer said, "because as much as I would love to do that with you I wouldn't give up my sons or even Sara for that matter for anything."

"Neither would I," Hotch said.

"Well, you're welcome to fulfill whatever plans you have for me because I certainly won't object even if I know I'm going to be very stiff and sore by the time you do allow me to leave this bed. Actually I'll be very surprised if I'm able to walk after you are done," Spencer said as he knew his lover well and that he had an extremely healthy and active sexual drive and that the both of them spent quite a bit more time in bed then most couples. They didn't confine their lovemaking to just at night or early in the morning as they had been known to make love even in the middle of the afternoon. Partly that had to do with the fact that Aaron was gone so much and so when they were together of course they had to make up for lost time, especially if Aaron had been gone for a week or more.

"Oh, you'll probably be limping for a day or two, but you'll be able to walk because I do want to see some of Hawaii since we are here," Hotch told his lover with a smirk. "I've never been to Hawaii, although I hear it is beautiful and I know there's much to see and do. In fact so much that we won't even see a quarter of it before we have to head back home."

"Yes, there is a lot to see and do," Spencer told his lover as he turned onto his other side in order to face his mate instead of away from him.

"Let me guess, you did some research," Hotch suggested with a smirk that suggested that he knew that was exactly what Spencer had done.

Spencer's face colored in embarrassment a little, but he said anyway, "Yes, I did and there is a ton to see and do and not only on Honolulu, but on some of the other islands to. We could take a helicopter tour for instance and see Hawaii from the air. Doing that is supposed to be really spectacular and is very popular with the tourists."

"You know tomorrow we ought to try out that Jacuzzi tub that's in the bathroom," Hotch suggested and Spencer and nodded eagerly.

"I've been thinking about getting one of those for sometime, but I was afraid with the children so small that they might drown or something."

"Well, we can keep the door closed and make sure that they don't go in there," Hotch suggested. "Really having a Jacuzzi is no different than having a pool and most kids don't drown in the pool, although some do."

"Do you have any idea how many children drown in swimming pools every year?" asked Spencer with a raised eyebrow.

"No I don't," Hotch said calmly, "but I know you're going to tell me."

"10 people every day drown unintentionally in swimming pools and out of those 2 of them are children of up to 14, so as much as I would like a Jacuzzi I'm not going to take any chances with my children's lives, especially since we both know that the twins are as curious as a whole bunch of cats and wouldn't be able to stay away," Spencer said. "Maybe when they're little older like ten or so I'll reconsider."

"I can't really blame you for that," Hotch admitted, "and I agree now that I know how many people drown every day, although there are certain disadvantages to having all that trivia stored in your head you have to admit."

"Yes, they're is," Spencer agreed immediately, "but if you've recovered from that absolutely earthshattering sex we both had a few minutes ago I have some ideas I'd like to try."

"Go right ahead," Hotch decided ceding the dominant position to his mate for this round anyway. "Afterwards though we probably need to get a few hours sleep."

"Well, if we're really tired after this sleep would be good, but I really wish we could keep going all night especially since they are no kids to worry about," Spencer said.

"We'll see," Hotch said, "but if we did that we would sleep all day you know."

"Well technically there's only a few hours left in the night at least in Hawaii," Spencer said. "It is 3:30 in the morning, island time. Would you lay on your back for me," he requested, "and put a pillow under your hips."

Aaron did that and while he did Spencer rose onto his knees and scooted himself into position. Both of them had found in the last couple of years that putting a pillow under their hips with their feet planted firmly on the bed made it easier for both of them to reach their anuses with their cocks, as it lifted up the body enough that a man's hole was visible.

Spencer wasted no time and first he started by massaging Hotch's chest with one hand taking the nipple between two fingers and gently kneading it, while at the same time he used his mouth to kiss, nip and lick his way all over the other one, just as his Aaron had done to him a few minutes ago.

Hotch immediately begin to wither under the younger man letting out little whimpers and groans of pleasure as Spencer continued what he was doing. His climax was already starting to build, but it would take some more stimulation before he actually came, although he mate was well aware of that.

Hotch's cock which had been flaccid stood at attention half hard immediately and Spencer had hardly done anything to him yet. Hotch often wondered how his body could react so quickly to Spencer's touch, when it had taken much more then this when he had been married to Haley, but he dismissed that thought as irrelevant.

Spencer worked his mate's body like a finely tuned guitar knowing just what to do to bring his Aaron's body to completion and make his mate's climax quite explosive. Both men were always trying new things all the time to bring themselves even more pleasure and also more variety into their sex life.

While Spencer was working his body making him wither in pleasure and ecstasy Aaron had his hand on his own cock and was doing the same thing that Spencer had down earlier and that was grasping his member in between his hand and moving it up-and-down on his very sensitive member, squeezing it lightly every few seconds and the sensations this was causing were almost indescribable. Intense, almost blinding pleasure shot through his very core and continued to build.

While he was doing this Spencer continued what he was doing except instead of Aaron's nipples he was now kissing his thighs, nipping and licking as he went along, leaving a place near Aaron's cock that would turn into a vibrant hickey by tomorrow.

"Please, Spencer!" Hotch begged without any shame at all. "I need you just as you needed me earlier inside your body. If you wanted me to beg then I'll do just that!"

Spencer's lips twitched as he knew that he was the only one that could get this proud alpha male too beg and that was only because that part of his mate knew he would never use those vulnerabilities against him.

Spencer didn't answer verbally, but took the bottle of lube that was on the bedside table where it had been placed after it's first use and made sure he slathered his cock throughly before putting some on his fingers and inserting a couple into his lover's anus. Like his mate had done before him he made sure that the lube was rubbed in as throughly as possible and once that was done inserted his cock which slid in easily.

As Spencer was pulling his cock in and out of his lover's body Hotch moved his hand faster and faster up-and-down his own penis until he couldn't hold back his climax, which had been building for the last few minutes, no longer and his cock exploded all over his lover's chest while Spencer released his own seed into his mate's body in what seemed to him outrageous amounts as it took several spurts to go completely flaccid.

Spencer collapsed onto Hotch's chest as his body continued to feel little spasms of pleasure for the next few minutes as he knew that Aaron's did as well just from the way that the older man had his eyes closed and head thrown back with an expression of utter bliss and ecstasy on his face as his climax ripped through him like a hurricane or a tornado being really strong and long lasting.

"I love you," Spencer told Hotch softly as he kissed the side of the older man's neck several times softly.

"I love you too," Hotch assured him even as his arms came up to protectively cradle Spencer into his chest and to prevent him from moving by rolling off him since he liked the younger man right where he was. "I was so happy and ecstatic when you said yes to my marriage proposal and I hadn't felt like that in a very long time."

"I never could have told you no," Spencer told Hotch softly as he kissed side of his lover's neck again. "I love you far too much to ever be parted from you and I'm not talking about when you have to go out of town with the team, but permanently. I was being totally serious when I told you the first time we made love that my heart was yours and I couldn't bear to be separated from you, because you would take my heart with you if you left. You have become so important to me that I know I wouldn't survive if you left me for any reason."

"Shhh, don't worry I don't intend on going anywhere permanently unless you're coming to," Hotch assured him even as he stroked the younger man's hair soothingly with one hand. "Just in case you don't know this I'll tell you that you hold my heart too, so leaving you would be like leaving behind half my own soul. It would destroy me literally, not just figuratively."

Spencer sighed in contentment as he cuddled more closely into his lover's chest. He had known this, but it was nice to hear it occasionally.

"Well, it looks like we're stuck with each other then, for the rest of our lives," Spencer joked tiredly with a huge yawn.

"Which is something a large percentage of the human race would like to have," Hotch told his lover his voice exhausted. "If every human on the face of the Earth shared our close bond it would eliminate so many problems."

"True enough," Spencer said his eyes half closed. "I'm for couple of hours of sleep at least, but I think I'll stay right here while I'm doing that because I'm so comfortable I don't really want to move."

"Feel free," Hotch told him. "I like having you laying on my chest like this, feeling your body heat and your breath on my neck is heaven, and you're light enough that your weight is not going to make it hard for me to breathe."

Both men fell silent and their breathing evened out almost immediately as both fell into an exhausted slumber.

~~~Hotch and Reid~~~

Two days later, Hotch and Spencer walked out of the hotel hand-in-hand looking rested and relaxed and headed for their car.

Both men had been fucking each other constantly over the last couple of days in between bouts of sleep of course and several meals that had been thrown in along the way in order to keep them refueled for their activities.

Staying in bed for two or three days straight had never really been possible before because of their children and also Hotch's job, but they had certainly enjoyed it even if Spencer was limping a little as Hotch had predicted he would be. The hot water of the Jacuzzi had helped a great deal to relax Spencer's muscles so that he wasn't limping half as badly as he could be if he hadn't had that extremely hot bath where he had just lounged in the water for awhile allowing the heat to relax his body, while sitting on Aaron's lap.

"Well that was certainly the most intensive sex we've ever had," Spencer commented as they unlocked the doors to their rented car and Hotch got behind the wheel, unable to get rid of the shit eating grin on his face and not really wanting to.

"Expect more of the same even after we get home," Hotch told him looking at his lover with a smirk. "Oh we won't be able to stay up half the night like we did here, but that doesn't mean we can't continue along the same theme that we started back in our hotel room."

"Well, making love you has always been great, but why do I have a feeling it's going to go from great to absolutely bloody spectacular?"

"Because you're very intelligent and perceptive?" Hotch teased gently.

Spencer smiled back and took his mate's free hand in his giving it a gentle squeeze. "I'm looking forward to anything you choose to do to me. I wasn't joking when I told you I was yours for the rest of our time on this Earth, which means you have my permission to do anything you like to my body and I'm sure I'll enjoy every single minute of it too."

"Oh you will," Hotch promised the younger man returning the squeeze.

"So what our plans for the day?" Spencer asked Hotch.

"I thought we could go see Pearl Harbor for one," Hotch said.

"Oh yes, that sounds good that's a very historical site," Spencer said looking enthusiastic.

"Which is one of the reasons I decided it was something we had to see you since I know how much you like learning the history of places," Hotch said. "I didn't decide on that just for you though," he added after a moment. "I've always wanted to see Pearl Harbor so there was no way that we were not going to go since we're here. Who knows if we'll ever have a chance to come back? Besides one of my ancestors fought at Pearl Harbor, he was in the marines and he died and is buried out at sea. His name was Neil Ethan Hotchner and he was my father's older brother, who died before I was born. I've been wanting to come visit the memorial ever since I was a child and my father told me about his older brother who was so brave and died defending his country."

"Wow!" Spencer said intrigued for he had never known this about his lover before. "You never mentioned any of your family, except for your brother of course."

"Well, I didn't know you would be interested," Hotch said, "but I should have known that you would be since you like learning interesting facts. I wasn't deliberately hiding it from you, I suppose the subject just never came up."

"Well, now that it has why don't you tell me some more about your family history while we drive," Spencer suggested.

"Alright," Hotch agreed and started talking. Hotch finally fell silent about an hour later and Spencer had learned more about his lover's family then he had ever known before.

"That was really fascinating," Spencer told the older man making him smile a little.

"I'm glad you think so," Hotch replied

"Oh I do as you know how I like to learn new things, especially history and in fact I would like to come back to Hawaii someday," Spencer said, "but with the way your schedule is who knows if we'll ever manage to come back, so we had better see as many of the sites as we can while we are here. You know I've been meaning to ask, but I keep getting distracted is what Erin Strauss thought of the fact that you were taking leave so that you could go on your honeymoon with another man?"

Aaron smirked and said, "She wasn't pleased that our relationship was going so well or the fact that I was going to marry you at all. She would've denied my leave out of sheer spite if she could have. I think she figured that we would've broken up long ago, since most relationships don't last due to the team being gone a lot of the time."

"I don't normally say this about anybody, but I think and Strauss is just plain evil. She small-minded, vindictive, and can hold a grudge until Judgment Day. I'm not surprised in the least that she is against same-sex couples since a lot of people are, but most people just glare at you and don't actively try their best to break you up."

"Let's not talk about Strauss anymore and in fact I want to forget about her completely for the next couple of weeks."

"That's fine with me," Spencer agreed. "So where are we going after Pearl Harbor?"

"Well as long was we're visiting Pearl Harbor we can do the USS Arizona Memorial since it's located close by," Hotch said. "Over thousand sailors and marines buried near there. They were killed during the attack on Pearl Harbor in 1941 and their ship had the same name as the memorial."

"You know usually it's me that's spouting off facts, so this is certainly a reversal of rolls," Spencer teased his lover.

Hotch scowled a little and then smiled in spite of himself. "Well, I had plenty of time to read the guidebook that I bought the airport during our flight."

"Yeah, that's true," Spencer agreed as he to had scanned the guidebook but he had left it up to his lover to decide what sites they were going to see, at least for the most part. His Aaron knew exactly what sort of sites he'd find interesting while they were here, since they knew each other so well he hadn't bothered to mention anything specific at least not yet.

"We should also see the Iolani Palace as it is the only palace in the United States that is actually used to by the reigning monarch and is a national historic landmark listed on the national register."

Hotch listed half a dozen more things that he thought they should try to see while they were here and Spencer nodded at each one.

"You know that will take us the rest of the week," Spencer said. "Have you figured out what we're going to do for a second week?"

"Besides taking you back to the hotel and fucking you senseless for the last seven days?" asked Hotch with a smirk while glancing at his lover out of the corner of his eye as he drove. His smirk widened as he saw his mate blush a bright red and Hotch truly hoped that his mate didn't lose the ability to turn red so easily for he truly enjoyed making him do exactly that as often as possible.

"Yes, besides that," Spencer almost squeaked his blush starting to fade.

"Well, we do need to buy presents for the twins, Jack and also Sara," Hotch said, smiling as he thought of the family he had acquired in the last two years. "Something preferably made in Hawaii itself."

"I'm sure we can find something unique for each of them," Spencer said knowing very well that his lover enjoyed making him blush as often as possible. He sometimes wished that he didn't blush so easily, but knew it was just part of his personality. He just wished his mate didn't take such obvious pleasure in making him turn a bright red.

"Well, there are a lot of other tourist sites we can see and do including that helicopter tour you mentioned not to long ago. We won't have any trouble filling up the second week, although I do intend to keep you in bed for at least the last two or three days before we have to leave so you better be prepared for that."

"Aaron, I don't need to be sore for such a long flight," Spencer protested.

"I'll give you some time to rest and recover in between, but this is my last chance to keep you in bed for days at a time because once we're home we'll have to pick up our lives again," Hotch promised.

"Alright then, but if I'm as sore as I am now then I don't know how I'm going to stand the long flight back without getting up and walking up and down the aisles frequently just to loosen myself up."

"I'll make sure that both of us take a nice long bath in that Jacuzzi tub before we leave," Hotch promised. "That helped you and me both so that neither one of us was too sore to see the attractions of Honolulu."

"We might also want to pick up some medicine that's good for sore muscles just in case," Spencer suggested.

"That's a good idea," Hotch agreed.

The two men fell silent and just enjoyed being together as they drove to their first destination.

~~~Hotch and Reid~~~


	5. Chapter 5

"You know it's beautiful out here," Spencer said as the two walked hand in hand down Waikīkī beach in the moonlight. Their hotel was located right along a stretch of beach, near some of the finest restaurants, and shops in Hawaii and so it had been easy to decide that a moonlit walk sounded wonderful, especially with this gorgeous beach so close to where they were staying at Trump International Hotel and Tower.

"Yes it is," Hotch agreed as he looked around at the gorgeous venue.

It was a gorgeous night with the stars twinkling in the dark night sky and more visible then when they were home in Virginia with all the city lights and the lights of the nearby houses of their neighborhood interfering with seeing the starry sky, which was one of the downsides of civilization. Also the two could see the waves crashing onto the beach although they were far enough away that they weren't going to even get their feet wet, still it was a beautiful sight.

"This was a perfect way to end the first day of sightseeing," Spencer sighed as he and Hotch continued to walk side-by-side holding hands. "It's not very often that you actually get to see the stars at home considering we live in the middle of a suburb and the lights of the others houses is always interfering with the view."

"That's very true," Hotch agreed. "Of course I'm never really been interested in just looking at the stars, well not until you came into my life anyway. Looking at the stars alone is hardly any fun, but with a partner it's different."

"So you're not one for learning your constellations or the names of individual stars, I take it," Spencer teased the older man.

"Too busy to even consider doing that, as you know even if I was interested," Hotch said. "With my job and looking after Jack I'm lucky I have time to breathe, so I never really had time to develop a hobby."

"Well, I hope you're going to make time for me, especially now they we're married," Spencer said teasing the older man again, although he was at least partly serious.

"You don't have to worry about that," Hotch assured the younger man even as he raised the younger man's hand to his lips kissing the middle of his palm. "You and our family are my first priority even if I know that my job must come first."

"I know," Spencer assured his mate feeling the tingling in his palm from where his lover had kissed it. "I was only teasing you a little. You always put me and the children first, when you can and I appreciate it."

"You will always be my first priority," Hotch told Spencer quite seriously. "I'd rather lose my job then lose you or the twins as that would rip me in two."

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere because as you know it would rip me in two as well," Spencer told the other man then changed the subject to something less serious. "So what are our plans for tomorrow?"

"Well, there's this coffee and tea place I thought we could try right in Trump Towers since I know you love coffee so much," Hotch said glad of the subject change. "We can have breakfast there to before we start seeing the sites for the day. It's called the Coffee Bean and Tea Leaf."

"Well, you certainly know me very well, don't you?" Spencer said with a grin giving his mate's hand a squeeze in appreciation.

"I should," Hotch said turning his head to smile at his lover. "I've been living with you for two years now and I wouldn't be a member of the BAU if I was unobservant."

"All right, you have me there," Spencer admitted, "and after that?"

"Well, there are lot of shops around the hotel I thought maybe we could go in look around and maybe pick up a few souvenirs for us and the rest of the family," Hotch suggested. "I thought we could take it easy tomorrow since we're still kind of jetlagged from our flight."

"Sounds good," Spencer said. "If I'm tired then I know you are since you are older then me and have the stressful job."

"And looking after three small children isn't stressful," Hotch snorted.

"Well, yes," Spencer admitted, "but I have Sara to help with that and she is absolutely wonderful with them as you know."

"The day after I thought we could maybe tour one of the museums in the morning as Honolulu has several, have lunch somewhere nice and then maybe do the Waikīkī aquarium after that. If it isn't time for dinner by then I'm sure we can find some way to occupy our time until it is," Hotch said.

"Sounds like a wonderful day," Spencer said.

"Well, I didn't see any reason to rush through the museum just to say we had done it, so we might as well take our time seeing what we want to before going for lunch," Hotch said. "I'm sure we won't have time to see the whole place in one morning since it's pretty big."

"So that would be the Bishop Museum? The one with all the tribal artifacts?"

"Yeah, I believe that's what it was called," Hotch agreed. "It seemed like something we would both be interested in seeing."

"Yes, it does sound fascinating, doesn't it?" Spencer agreed. "You're right to there's no need to rush through the place just so we can say we've been as we can always come back sometime. It we rush we won't really enjoy ourselves at all or at least not as much."

"And I will at least would not remember what we saw as clearly as you will thanks to your eidetic memory," Hotch added and Spencer nodded knowing that this was true.

"Something that is rushed through, instead of taken slowly is often not remembered as clearly as it should be," Spencer said by way of agreement.

The two men fell silent and just walked along the beach hand in hand enjoying each other's company stopping every so often to kiss softly and tenderly for a few minutes before continuing with their evening stroll.

~~~Hotch and Reid~~~

"You know, in the two years we've been together we've never been dancing," Hotch told Spencer as he gently held the other man in his arms as the two of them swayed across the floor.

Hotch had convinced Spencer to try dancing at a club and the other man had given in without too much protest, although he had told Hotch that he hadn't really ever learned how to dance and his lover had promised to teach him. He had then protested that he would just make a fool of himself because he was so naturally clumsy and Hotch had promised him that he would never allow that to happen and that he would be with him every step of the way. Finally Spencer had given in and allowed Hotch to take him to a dance club where they had gotten drinks, although his was nonalcoholic. When some people realized that the two men were a couple some people had told them quite rudely that they needed to go to a gay club and did not belong among normal people, but Hotch and Spencer had ignored those people pointedly. Both men still quite frequently received looks of disgust and loathing, wherever they went and people figured out they were together romantically, but both men ignored those looks whenever they happened and just concentrated on each other tuning out everything else around them. Spencer could still feel those peoples eyes on him and Aaron a few minutes later as the back of his shoulder blades kept prickling at the less then friendly regard, but he did his best to ignore it just like he always did whenever they went out to dinner or some other place when they were home.

At first Spencer had been worried about stepping on his lover's feet when the two of them heading out to the dance floor after entering the club, but thanks to his Aaron taking the lead and his gentle guidance, that hadn't happened yet and Spencer was actually beginning to relax and enjoy himself as being held close by the man he loved and adored was something he always looked forward to, although they were usually either buck naked in bed or sitting on a couch at home with him on Aaron's lap.

"That's probably because I never would have even thought of it since I never learned how to dance, properly," Spencer suggested with a slight smile as he and Aaron swayed to the music. With Hotch leading him around the floor he hadn't stepped on the other man's feet or tripped once, which he considered at least a minor miracle. "In fact if truth be known it was never something I was interested in learning, at least until you came into my life and then I thought that it would be nice if we could dance together and hold each other close, but as I said I never would have brought it up since I'm so naturally clumsy, which was one of the major reasons I never learned how to dance properly."

"You should have brought it up and I would've taken you dancing much sooner and taught you how," Hotch said with a leering grin as his eyes left Spencer's face to rove up and down his body.

"I was too embarrassed," Spencer admitted a little reluctantly, blushing at his lover's obvious attraction to him. "Dancing is not a skill I ever sought to acquire, but then again I never really had a chance to nor was I interested until after we had met as I said a minute ago."

"You don't have to be embarrassed to tell me anything," Hotch told the other man softly kissing him on the cheek. "I will never make fun of you just because you don't know how to do something. You're not perfect, and in fact no human is, so just because you've been ridiculed in the past doesn't mean I will do the same. A lot of people don't know how to dance you know, and the only reason I do is because it was part of mine and Sean's etiquette lessons when I was a child. My family, especially my mother's were very old-fashioned and I was taught all that was thought proper for a young man to know back then, which of course, included dancing."

"It wasn't this kind of dancing, I bet," Spencer said with certainty. "If your mother's family was that old-fashioned, you probably learned ballroom, or the waltz."

"We did," Hotch said, "but this kind of dancing isn't all that hard, especially after learning all those complicated dance steps when I was a child. Compared to that this is easy."

"I just bet it is," Spencer agreed with a smile that lit up his face. The two continued to dance for almost an hour before finally deciding to go and sit down and get off their aching feet for a few minutes when the song ended.

"Oh, yes, most of those etiquette lessons I loathed and so did Sean, but children really don't have any choice in the matter, but to do as their parents want, although again it was mostly my mother who insisted that we needed to know all that kind of thing. It was one of the reasons I was so glad to go to college and get away from home. You couldn't really argue with mother, as not only was she very stubborn, but she would also punish you quite severely if you weren't careful."

Spencer winced at that as he could just imagine how Aaron and his brother had been punished when they had been children.

The song ended before Spencer got a chance to reply and the two men went to the bar and ordered two more drinks as they both knew better then to leave their drinks unattended in a place like this, where anybody could slip something into it, like a roofie, or some other drug. Hotch was more aware then most of what could happen in places like a very crowded bar or in this case a club, simply because he had caught killers in places like this before and he had made sure to tell Spencer to never leave his drink unattended and why it wasn't a good idea.

"Excuse me sir," the bartender said and it was clear he was speaking to Hotch.

"Yes? What can I do for you?" asked Hotch politely with a raised eyebrow.

"The lady over at that table in the corner wanted me to give you this and also an offer to join her," the bartender said pointing off into a darkened corner handing Hotch a drink, which was clearly some kind of whisky.

Hotch knew that according to bar etiquette if he accepted the drink that he was also accepting that he was interested in the lady who had bought it, which he wasn't as not only was he now a married man again, but he was deeply in love with his mate and would never even consider accepting another women's attentions or man's for that matter and so Hotch immediately set it back on the bar and said, "You can thank the lady for the offer, but I'm not interested and that I am not on the market."

The bartender looked surprised, but nodded as he watched the dark haired man put his arm around the waist of the younger one with dark brown hair and lead him to one of the few empty tables talking quietly to him the whole way.

"Well, I should have expected that to happen eventually," Spencer said sounding resigned even to himself. He didn't really appreciate it when some female tried to get Aaron's attention, especially when he was standing right there, when it should have been obvious that the two of them were together. Oh he had gotten used to the once-overs that the females gave his mate whenever they went somewhere together, especially since Aaron never paid any attention to the way that the women of the species looked him up and down obviously imagining what it would be like to see him naked, not that they would ever find out. Seeing Aaron naked was a privilege reserved for his eyes alone, just like seeing him the same way was reserved for Aaron and no one else.

"It happens all the time," Hotch admitted as the two of them sat down at one of the few empty tables side by side, "but usually turning them down and telling them that I'm in a permanent relationship gets them to back off, although there have been a few over the years that were really aggressive, even before we got together. I hope you don't have any doubts about my feelings or my loyalty to you as women trying to get my attention as it happens all the time, but it doesn't mean I accept them."

"No, I don't have any doubts about your loyalty to me as I never would have agreed to your marriage proposal if I did," Spencer replied immediately, meaning it. "It's just that I've been hurt more then once as you know, and I don't really appreciate the way some woman tries to get your attention even when it's obvious that you and I are together. I mean we came in together and were just dancing very closely and intimately together for god sakes and so it should be obvious even to the densest women that you aren't available."

"They were probably just testing the waters," Hotch said his voice normal despite the warm little glow he felt when Spencer assured him that he didn't have a single doubt about his loyalty to their relationship.

"We could have just been dating you know and a lot of men and women are bisexual. For all that woman knew our relationship was not serious, though I agree that it was very bad manners to buy me a drink when it is obvious I came here with someone. Don't let it bother you to much as it is bound to happen sometimes and so long as I don't pay any attention that will discourage most of them."

"And for the ones that aren't discouraged?" asked Spencer suddenly feeling very possessive of the other man.

"Then I'll have to employ other tactics is all," Hotch said calmly with a shrug. "I'm sure they'll be some women in the future that don't know how to take no, I'm married for an answer and when that happens I promise I'll tell you about it as hiding something like that would only make you suspicious of my loyalty to you and I never want you to doubt how I feel about you."

"I could never doubt your feelings for me and not just because of the bond we share, but I suppose I'll have to get used to women trying to get your attention, because I know there's no way I can prevent it."

"Why don't we just enjoy ourselves and forget about those women altogether?" Hotch suggested taking Spencer's hand under the table and giving it a squeeze. "We came here to dance and just because one woman was bold enough to buy me a drink even when I haven't even looked anywhere else except at you doesn't mean we should let one bold woman ruin our evening."

"You're right," Spencer acknowledged. "Let's finish our drinks and get up and dance."

"And here I thought you didn't like dancing," Hotch smirked at his lover.

"I didn't," Spencer admitted with a shy smile, "but that's only because I didn't know how, but thanks to you teaching me, and as long as I can be in your arms I could dance all night. I feel so safe, secure and protected with your arms around me that I never want to leave them."

"Good, because I would love to go dancing with you again sometime," Hotch said with a satisfied smile as he leaned down to peck his mate gently on the lips, which Spencer responded to immediately, "whenever we can fit it into my busy schedule. Having you in my arms is pure heaven as I love holding you as close as I can."

"Then we'll definitely have to do this again sometime soon, since it is an activity we both enjoy," Spencer said blushing as his lover regarded him with such a look of love on his face that it nearly brought happy tears to his eyes.

"We will," Hotch said as he kissed Spencer on the lips again not caring who noticed, "and that's a promise."

Once the two men had broken apart they finished their drinks and left the table to spend the time dancing the night away before they went back to the hotel and made love for hours before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

~~~Hotch and Reid~~~

"Hey can I have this dance?" asked a voice as Hotch and Spencer continued to dance although both were getting pretty tired as they had been at it for over two hours.

Spencer looked over at the very pretty woman, with long blond hair that had interrupted his and Aaron's time together and he asked to politely. "Are you talking to us?"

"Well, of course, do you see any other gorgeous men dancing together."

"In that case, unless you haven't noticed neither one of us is interested in anybody else. In fact we're on our honeymoon and we really don't want to be bothered so please leave," Spencer told the woman as politely as he could, but Hotch could tell that he was getting irritated with all the women that had approached them in the last couple of hours asking for a dance from one of them, although it was usually him, but twice it had been Spencer. This particular woman had to be at least the sixth or seventh that had interrupted them trying to horn in on their privacy. Truth be told he was also getting annoyed and it took a lot to do that, so he couldn't really blame his lover for his irritation. Actually come to think of it not a single one of those women had been Hawaiian and had been tourists just like them. It was if the woman in this particular club couldn't believe that two men were a couple and that they were both up for grabs.

"You mean you're actually married?" the women almost shouted in anger.

"Yes, we are," Hotch told the lady firmly. "Now kindly do what my partner told you to and leave. Neither one of us is going to be dancing with anyone except each other."

"Two men being married is sacrilege and evil," the woman shouted moving forward and raising her hand as if to hit one of them. "You should both be drawn and quartered so that your evil doesn't spread."

"Ma'am," Hotch told the lady his tone going from polite to annoyed and angry, "I suggest you leave as what we're doing or if we are or are not married is no ones business, but ours and it's definitely not yours since we don't even know you. If you dare strike one of us I'll have you arrested for striking a federal officer and for assault. I am so damned tired of women approaching asking for a dance when it is clear that we haven't danced with anyone, but each other or even looked at anyone else. At least the others though were polite when we turned them down, you on the hand come over here expecting for one of us to actually dance with you and when we turn you down you start spewing your poison. Well, both of us are sick of it. All either one of us wanted was to have a good time and that does not include for women such as yourself to horn in on us when it should be clear to anyone that Spencer and I are together. Now I firmly suggest that you leave, before I do have you arrested on any charge I can think to throw at you."

"You can't do that," the blond woman blustered.

"Ma'am and I use the term loosely, I can and I will." Hotch removed his badge from his pocket and shoved it in her face not feeling like being polite. "Special Agent Aaron Hotchner Bureau Analysis Unit Federal Bureau of Investigation and if anybody knows the law it is me, especially since I was a lawyer before I joined the bureau."

The woman looked startled for a moment and realized that she had indeed gotten herself into a pickle. She had so wanted to dance with the handsome man with slicked back black hair and the darkest brown eyes she had ever seen. Right now though those dark eyes were glaring at her coldly with an intensity that was extremely unsettling, actually downright frightening was closer to the truth. The blond woman had no trouble imagining Aaron Hotchner getting whatever answers he wanted out of suspects.

"Aaron, she isn't worth it," Spencer said in a calm voice speaking for the first time in about ten minutes. "Why don't we just go back to our hotel room, we can go dancing some other time."

"I will not let this woman ruin our evening," Hotch said glaring at the woman again, although the blond woman noticed that his gaze and voice softened noticeably when he looked at the other man. "I won't say she doesn't have a right to her opinion, but she does not have the right to enforce her opinion on others, nor does she have to right to try to strike somebody just because they don't agree with her."

"Aaron, come on," Spencer pleaded. "Let's not let her ruin our honeymoon."

"Alright," Hotch finally agreed calming down. "I suggest you get out of my sight before I change my mind."

The blond haired woman skedaddled as fast as she was able through the crowd.

"Wow, I've never seen you lose your temper like that before," Spencer said as soon as he was sure they were basically alone again. Both men looked around at the crowd and noticed that people were trying not to look in their direction and had been ignoring the confrontation entirely, which was fine.

"I do have a temper, Spencer," Hotch told his mate as the two of them went to sit down at a free table no longer in the mood to dance the night away. "Just because I don't normally loose it doesn't mean that I don't have one."

"I know that," Spencer told him quietly as he squeezed Aaron's hand under the table. "I was just commenting that you hardly ever lose it."

"It takes a lot," Hotch admitted. "I can get frustrated, or annoyed a lot easier then I lose my temper."

"Yes, I know," Spencer said with a smile for he had seen Hotch annoyed or frustrated on more than one occasion in the two years they had been together, but not truly angry like just a minute ago. He had been sure that Hotch was actually going to deck that woman, which is why he had spoken up in the first place in order to prevent that from happening, since it would get his lover in trouble and he didn't want that.

"I hope I didn't upset or frighten you," Hotch said as he studied his lovers expression.

"No," Spencer said shaking his head in denial. "You had every right to lose your temper with that irritating woman who was butting into our business. It is not any of her business if two men are together and she definitely didn't have a right to start spouting about us needing to be drawn and quartered since we were unnatural to be two men in a relationship. Besides everybody on the face of the Earth has a temper and just because you don't normally lose yours doesn't mean that it doesn't exist. I could never be afraid of you even if you did lose your temper directly at me occasionally instead of just venting about someone else. I'm sure you know that I have a temper myself, although normally like you I don't ever lose it. Our tempers are not what defines us unlike some people who lose their temper way too easily."

"Good," Hotch said and inwardly breathed a sigh of relief, although he should've known that Spencer would never be afraid of him just because he did lose his temper occasionally as he was right everybody did have one.

"So now that that blasted woman has ruined the romantic atmosphere what do you want to do for the rest of the evening as it is still fairly early."

"Well, we could find another club and continue what we were doing or we could go somewhere for a very late dinner, since we never did eat or we could just go back to the hotel room and order room service," Hotch said.

"I say we go somewhere and eat," Spencer said. "You were right when you said that we shouldn't let some woman who doesn't know a damn thing about us ruin the rest of our night. I'm willing to put this incident behind us if you are. We have to realize the we are going to face prejudice many times in the coming years, although I realize that not many will be so blatant as she was. I can put up with hateful glares if you can, although I would prefer to never go through another confrontation like we just did I realize that it will happen sometimes. In other words I knew what I was getting into when I agreed to start a relationship with you and I know you did too."

Hotch smiled glad to see that the confrontation of a few minutes ago hadn't put Spencer in a bad mood. Sure they could have done without the incident happening at all, but both he and Spencer knew that such confrontations would occur sometimes, although Hotch couldn't help but wish that it hadn't happened on their honeymoon.

"Why don't we go out for a late dinner? I wasn't hungry earlier since we ate lunch so late, but I am now," Hotch suggested.

"Sounds good," Spencer agreed. "I wasn't hungry an hour or so ago, but now I am and I'm rather see some more of Honolulu instead of going back to the hotel and ordering room service, even if the food is excellent."

"Then that is what we will do," Hotch said taking Spencer's hand and raising from his chair the two men heading towards the door of the club not caring who saw them together for they knew that they would face a lot of people over the years that thought their relationship was the devil's work, but such people didn't know what they were talking about ad didn't really matter in the great scheme of things so long as their close friends and family knew and accepted the truth.

~~~Hotch and Reid~~~

True to his word Hotch refused to let Spencer leave the hotel room at all for their last three days in Hawaii, not that the other man protested to much. The two of them had indeed packed as many tourist attractions as they could fit in in just eight days for the three days they had spent in the hotel room when they had first arrived and the three they planned on spending before they left, gave them just a little over a week to see as many of the attractions as possible. The two men had attended a luau and eaten at nice restaurants for all three meals of the day during that week. They had taken that helicopter tour that Spencer had wanted to do, gone to see Pearl Harbor and the memorial that was right next door, moseyed their way through a little outdoor shopping center buying souvenirs for themselves and their family that were actually made in Hawaii and a dozen other things as well.

When they had gotten back to the hotel each night they had made love for several hours no matter how tired they were from the activities of the day, because they knew their respite from three small boys was going to be brief and that once they got back home their honeymoon would be over. In fact Hotch had woken Spencer up more then once in the middle of the night because he was feeling quite horny and had fucked his mate senseless, without even bothering to ask for permission for at least an hour each time until his libido was finally satisfied. Spencer hadn't minded a bit when this happened and was in fact quite happy to be woken up, even though usually he hated to be, just because it proved that his mate couldn't get enough of his body, not that he didn't enjoy the experience because he did—a lot! In fact Spencer had done the same thing a few times himself, although he was leery about waking his mate up at least at first, but Aaron certainly never seemed to mind, even if he went to work a little tired the next day. If the grin on Aaron's face for the rest of the day after that was anything to go by he enjoyed being woken in that fashion. At work of course Hotch always kept his expression normal so that nobody would suspect anything was out of the ordinary, but on the inside he was grinning like a maniac. He couldn't really keep his happiness from the rest the team though, especially David Rossi since the older man knew him best, besides Spencer, of course. His old friend always gave him a knowing smirk and a wink on these occasions and Hotch would smirk briefly in return, not at all embarrassed, although he knew very well that Spencer would be, before returning to what he had been doing.

"I wasn't joking when I told you I was going to keep you in the hotel room for at least the last two or three days," Hotch said as the two men lounged completely naked on the couch since neither had even a pair of underwear on.

"I knew you weren't," Spencer said as he laid between his lover's legs, with his Aaron's semi-hard cock pressed against his lower back. His upper body was stretched out across Hotch's chest with his feet reaching almost all the way to the end of the couch, since he was just over six feet tall and the couch wasn't much longer. "This is a pretty spectacular second option though as it isn't like we can go around the house buck naked unless we're in our bedroom with the door closed," Spencer added as he relished his mate's warmth and cuddled as close as he could get to the other man knowing very well that all his wriggling about was going to cause Aaron to get even harder down in his nether region.

"Stop that!" Hotch ordered, not sounding as if he really meant it at all and then added, "Not unless you want to me to fuck you senseless right here on the couch."

"That was my plan," Spencer told Hotch, glancing back at him with a cocky smirk as he had predicted his lover's reaction with a hundred percent accuracy.

"Well...in that case," Hotch said as he slowly took the younger man into his arms then stood up from the couch heading over to the bed with Spencer's arms around his neck. "I think we can find a more comfortable place to fuck each other senseless then the couch, especially since we have a very comfortable bed right here."

"Oh I have to agree about the bed being very comfortable," Spencer said as he started placing kisses all over Hotch's face starting with his cheeks, then his nose and forehead and then finally his lips all got the same treatment. "I wish we could stay another week at least. I haven't missed my sons as much as I thought I would, but then again you're very good at keeping me distracted."

Hotch smirked briefly, even as he leaned down to kiss the younger man on his very plump lips and then started to slowly nibble on one corner of them working his way slowly towards the center.

Finally the kiss broke as they reached the bed and Hotch put Spencer down gently on to the edge of it, before releasing him.

"Well, at least we're already undressed, so we don't have to worry about doing that," Hotch said as he joined his lover in bed. Spencer for his part was already laying on his back, pillow under his hips with his legs spread as wide as they would go, arms at his sides waiting for his lover to begin.

"Well, I see you are all ready for me," Hotch smirked looking into his mate's eyes and what he saw was anticipation as well a deep never-ending love and a great deal of lust. Oh yeah Dr. Spencer Reid did indeed look forward to anything that he, Aaron Hotchner chose to do to the younger man's body and that was what spurred Hotch on and sent him into alpha male mode.

"You are mine!" Hotch roared as he slathered his penis with the lube that was waiting quickly and then without bothering to prepare his lover he shoved his cock into the younger man's body causing Spencer to whimper in pain, although the look he shot Hotch told him that he desperately wanted him to continue and that he could take a little pain, especially since the pleasure he was getting was beginning to overcome what little bit of discomfort there was.

"You are mine! My mate! My lover! My property! No one shall ever touch you intimately in anyway except for me!"

"I belong to you," Spencer told his Aaron sincerely even as he leaned up and kissed his lover, gently and tenderly on the lips pouring every ounce of feeling that he had for the older man into it.

"I am yours," Spencer repeated as he leaned up and kissed the older man all over his face and chest even as Aaron was shoving his cock in out of his body making his climax get nearer and nearer. "Do with my body whatever you want and I will not protest at all, for my body belongs to you, as does my heart, my mind, my soul and especially my cock."

"Yes, they do," Hotch growled pulling his cock completely out of the other man's body for he was not ready to let his Spencer come quite yet and knew just how far he could go he order to put his lover on the edge, but not make him go over. Hotch was being very gentle as he ran tender hands up and down his mate's body pinching his nipples gently, before moving down and kissing every inch of Spencer's stomach. He gradually moved lower, until he was gently caressing the skin of Spencer's inner thighs right next to his cock, placing gentle tender kisses along the skin.

"These belong to me," Hotch said softly as he continued to stroke Spencer's inner thighs causing the other man to whimper as pleasure began to course even more strongly through him. Spencer lifted his hips as high as he could planting his feet firmly on the bed, legs spread apart. This was his way of begging his lover to get on with it as he felt as if he was going to explode from the intense, earth-shattering pleasure that had been slowly building within his belly.

"Yours," Spencer agreed his voice extremely hoarse from the intense emotions that were coursing through his body.

"This is mine too," Hotch said taking Spencer's very stiff and hard cock in his hand and moving it up down, causing his lover to look at him pleading with his eyes for him to stop this torture, but Hotch just smirked in return not ready, quite yet to end it.

"Yes, my manhood is yours too," Spencer agreed his voice husky since his lover seemed to need an answer from him. "My cock has never reacted to anyone else the way it does to you."

"And it had better never react to anyone except me," Hotch ordered roughly even as he took the tip of his mate's cock into his mouth and begin to suck gently causing Spencer to purr and moan in pleasure as he withered on the bed. "Because every single part of your body, your head, your arms, your legs, your chest, your middle, your lips, your hands, your feet and especially your manhood belong to me."

"My whole body belongs to you," Spencer said even as he leaned up and kissed Hotch on the lips. "It belongs 100 percent to you and only you. I will never have sex with anyone else other than you."

"Just make sure you remember that," Hotch playfully growled kissing Spencer's throat where his pulse was located. "You married me so having sex with anyone other then your husband, would be considered adultery as I know you are aware."

"You don't need to worry about that," Spencer assured his lover in all seriousness his voice hoarse with the many emotions that were coursing through his body. "I would never even consider betraying you in that way or any other, for I love you so deeply that just thinking about having sex with anyone other than you makes me almost literally sick to my stomach."

Hotch immediately noticed that the man that he had just married just over a week ago did indeed look just a tiny bit green around the gills and this reassured him that the man he adored was being completely truthful in his words, not that he had any doubt about his mate's loyalty to him. He never would have proposed if he'd had any doubts at all, not after what had happened with Haley. No, Spencer wasn't the kind of man who would ever betray his wife or in their case lover, unlike his previous wife Haley who he had known was cheating on him as he had read the signs easily whenever he had been home. He had never confronted her about her affairs, and yes he was positive their had been several over the years they had been married, although he could have. That relationship and marriage had been different though as he and Haley had never talked about their day and all they had ever seemed to do was argue when he was home, especially after the honeymoon phase was over.

"I know," Hotch answered quietly with love and tenderness in his voice, "I have absolutely no doubts about your loyalty to me and I hope you don't have any about mine to you."

"No, absolutely none," Spencer assured his lover the green tinge fading from his face as his stomach settled down. Spencer took Aaron's face in his hands and very gently and tenderly kissed the other man on the lips. "I think you know me well enough to realize that I never would have agreed to your marriage proposal if I wasn't absolutely positive that you loved me for who I was—completely. Besides if you had sex with anyone besides me it would be considered adultery to you know even if I know that it will never happen. I realized after the first time we made love that the two of us belong to each other in that way and no one else. No one can come between what we share, simply because our bond is much deeper then most couples even know is possible. People will come and go out of our lives, but there will always be us, always together. I have no doubt whatsoever that our bond will last through absolutely anything except for maybe betrayal by the other, which of course will never happen, so nothing will be able to break our bond."

"Well then," Hotch said with a pleased half smile coming to his face that immediately turned into a full blown one when he looked down at his lover's naked body, which had from the first time they had made love had absolutely captivated him and the soulmate bond was only a tiny part of that. "Let's continue what we were doing shall we?"

"Be my guest," Spencer said as the tight intense pleasure in his belly that had subsided a little doing the course of their short conversation immediately began to rise again.

"Oh, I will," Hotch assured him with an absolutely shit eating grin. "Have I ever told you that I absolutely love everything about your body? I know you don't believe you are very handsome or desirable, but believe you me you are both, at least to me. I desire you all the time, even when I'm at work as I often have trouble concentrating on my paperwork, because I can't get you out of my head and believe me the rest of the team has noticed how often I have been distracted in the last couple of years."

Spencer blushed in embarrassed pleasure and was happy that his mate loved his body and wouldn't want him to change.

Hotch continued what he had been doing previously, slathering his cock with more lube and pushing it in and out of Spencer's anus, while kissing and licking the pulse at his throat so it wasn't long at all before both men came all over each other and the bed.

"I love you, Aaron," Spencer said softly when Hotch had collapsed beside him on the opposite side of the bed. The two men kissed softly and tenderly for a few minutes before they drifted off to sleep content in each other's arms, even more in love then they had been before.

~~~Hotch and Reid~~~

Spencer woke with a groan feeling a little stiff and sore from their previous night of lovemaking and felt a flash of regret that their honeymoon would be ending in less than 24 hours.

"Awake at last I see," came the amused voice of his husband and lover, Aaron Hotchner. "I've been awake for quite some time."

"What can I say you wore me out," Spencer said grinning at his lover as he stretched the kinks out of his body feeling the stiffness from not only being curled into one position for to long, but also from their very intense lovemaking just a few hours ago. "You could have woken me up you know."

"Oh, no, I couldn't of done that as you needed the rest," Hotch replied kissing his lover tenderly, "and besides I enjoyed watching you sleep. You look so relaxed, and boyish when you sleep, did you know that? You look at least five years younger."

"No I didn't know that," Spencer said blushing a little, at his lover's words, "but then I never slept with anyone except Clara and a couple of other woman before we met. They were all one night stands and none of them cared anything for me, although I was at least attracted to them or I never would have had sex with them. I didn't do that to often and I definitely didn't invite any of them to meet my sons, so in that respect you were the first."

"And I will be the last," Hotch growled playfully causing Spencer to chuckle and kiss his lover on the lips.

"Yes, you will be, I don't need nor want anybody else," Spencer assured him firmly cuddling as close to his lover as he could get enjoying his mate's warmth. Hotch wrapped his arms protectively around the much smaller form of Spencer Reid and thought he would never let anything happen to the younger man for if it did he knew that he would never be truly happy again. It was hard and frightening to realize that his happiness was wrapped up in the presence of this one man, but it was and so he would never allow anything to happen to him since he'd never been this content or happy in his whole life. Nothing would ever come between him and Spencer and if anything tried it would be dealt with appropriately for he would do almost anything to protect his lover.

"And neither will I," Hotch said kissing the top of Spencer's head causing the other man to let out a contented sigh and close his eyes in pure happiness.

"You know I'm all stiff and sore from what you did to me earlier," Spencer commented after a long enough silence that Hotch thought that his lover had gone back to sleep again.

Hotch's grin was absolutely predatory, but when he answered his voice was mostly normal. "What can I say you are absolutely irresistible."

"You're the only one that has ever thought so," Spencer answered still insecure about his looks and also his sexuality even though he knew that Aaron thought he was very handsome.

"Those women were idiots and their loss is my gain," Hotch told him quite calmly, although Spencer could imagine his lover's expression was deadly serious, even if he couldn't see it at the moment. "Are you up for another bout of lovemaking or are you too sore?"

"I'm not that sore and I'd like to keep it that way since we do fly out in less than 24 hours and it is a very long flight."

"You're not going to deny me the pleasure of your body for the next two days are you?" asked Hotch with a raised eyebrow, "because that's what it amounts to by the time we get home."

"No," Spencer said opening his eyes to look into Aaron's dark brown ones, "but I would prefer that we just make out heavily and that no actual penetration takes place as that is what has gotten me this sore. You're welcome to kiss, nip and lick me all over my body. In fact you can do anything you want to except for that. If I wasn't about to get on an airplane and have to sit for hours at a time then I wouldn't object to the other thing."

"Well, in that case," Hotch said a leering grin blossoming onto his face as his eyes rove up and down his mate's body. "There are other ways for us to get off, although penetrating your hole is my favorite."

Spencer snickered and said, "It would be, but I can't really legitimately say anything because I love doing the same to you when you allow me to be on top. I promise as soon as we get home you can do to me what you want even though I know I'll probably be even more sore for the next few days after that."

Hotch's grin reappeared wider than ever and he was immediately looking forward to fulfilling his mate's promise to him.

"That makes you happy I see," Spencer murmured his brown eyes looking at the shit-eating grin on his lover's his face.

"Oh yes, it does," Hotch assured him with an evil grin, "and I think I can contain myself until we get home, but when we get into the house and after we spend sometime with our sons just be prepared to not be allowed to leave the bedroom, except for meals for the last couple of days of my vacation time. Once I go back to work we won't be able to do that kind of thing except on weekends whenever I'm not out of town."

"Well, I can see that you going out of town so much is going to help me heal in between," Spencer said with a grin of his own. "Why do I have a feeling I'm going to be constantly sore for the next few months?"

"Because you're very intelligent and perceptive?" Hotch suggested only half jokingly, because he knew that the other man was exactly that.

"If I may inquire what has suddenly put you into the mood of us fucking each other all the time?" asked Spencer seriously. "Our sex life has always been more than satisfactory, at least from my end, but you've taken it to a whole new level in the last month or so. What brought it on?"

"Oh, just you agreeing to marry me," Hotch told his lover quite seriously, although the sparkle in his eyes told Spencer that his mate was in a very good mood.

Spencer thought about that then slowly grinned and said, "If I had known how you were going to react to me accepting your marriage proposal I would've found a way for you to propose much sooner. This has been the most intensive and pleasurable month of my life so far, despite the fact that I've been sore in varying degrees ever since then and you tell me I can expect more the same after we get back to Quantico."

"Oh, you can," Hotch assured him with a lecherous grin looking up and down his mate's totally naked body his eyes sparkling in obvious pleasure at the sight, causing Spencer to blush for at least the third time in the last few minutes. Suddenly he grew more serious and added, "but it's also partly that I've needed this vacation for at least a couple years and being able to relax and be myself instead of keeping up my work persona like I have to when I'm on the job. Spending my vacation time on my honeymoon with a man I adore is just icing on the cake as far as I'm concerned."

"Well, if you weren't such a workaholic we could've taken at least a couple of vacations by now even if it was just a few long weekends," Spencer pointed out, although he was inwardly very pleased with Aaron's description of him.

"That's going to change," Hotch assured him. "Now that I know our relationship is solid and since we are married, I'm going to take some more time off sometime in the summer and we can go somewhere with our sons and Sara to if she wants to come along, although she might decide to go visit one of her children while we're gone."

"You had doubts about a relationship?" asked Spencer surprise looking truly startled.

"Not doubts precisely," Hotch objected. "I suppose I just wanted to make sure that our relationship would last before I decided to take any long vacations, not that I truly doubted it would you understand. For example I knew for sometime before Haley was killed that she was having an affair and in fact she'd had at least four or five different lovers over the years. If I hadn't been a profiler and known the signs I probably never would have known as she was always really careful. My point is that when you get burned once you want to be really sure of your partner's feelings and also be certain that they would never cheat on you before you do something irreversible. When you agreed to marry me though that erased all the doubts I was secretly harboring as I know how careful you are about relationships and that you never would have agreed to my proposal if you didn't share the same feelings I have for you."

Spencer didn't verbally respond and instead just kissed his mate directly on the lips tenderly and passionately to let him know that he did understand about having doubts as he had felt the same near the beginning of their relationship, but not in the last year or so.

"So you're not upset at me?" Hotch asked a unusually tentative and Spencer shook his head negatively.

"No, because I harbored a few of the same doubts near the beginning of our relationship, as I couldn't help but wonder what it was that you saw in me that I didn't, although not in the last year, so I do understand where you are coming from. I'm just happy that my agreeing to your proposal put those doubts you had to rest—permanently."

"They did and it's also the main reason I've been...shall we say inspired lately," Hotch said with a another wide grin his eyes again roving up and down his lover's naked body.

"Is that what you call it?" asked Spencer choking back a laugh. "Inspired?"

"What else would you call it?" asked Hotch the grin refusing to leave his face. He'd been smiling almost constantly for the last month and a half, in fact ever since Spencer had agreed to marry him. Oh he always maintained his facade at work, but every time he looked at his lover he couldn't help the wide grin that always felt like it was splitting his face in two. He had always been the serious type, or at least he had all his adult life, but ever since he and Spencer got together he had been happier then he had ever thought he could possibly be.

He was so happy, and ecstatic that Spencer had said yes to his proposal and agreed to tie his life to his that his feelings just couldn't be contained inside his body. Spencer had of course noticed he was always grinning like an idiot in his presence, but hadn't commented because he did understand Hotch's feelings since he felt like grinning himself anytime he looked at his mate. That a man that was so obviously superior to most of the rest of the male species had willingly tied his life to someone like him had been an enormous boost to his self-confidence. To Aaron he was desirable and in fact his mate had barely been able keep his hands to himself even when they were out in public and this secretly thrilled Spencer no end, although it also embarrassed the hell out of him since he wasn't one for public displays of affection and usually neither was Aaron. So what if he had been almost constantly sore for the last two weeks? He would take soreness any day of the week just to have Aaron in his life, since he remembered perfectly what his life had been like before the other man had come into it thanks to his eidetic memory.

"Well anytime you get inspired feel free to use whatever you think of on me," Spencer said. "Being sore all the time is getting a little annoying, but the sex is so spectacular that I really don't mind that much."

"I'm glad to hear you say that, but I have some ideas I want to try, although they'll have to wait until we get home because you'll be very sore before I'm done and you're right that you don't want to be to sore for the flight as I know that would make the ride back rather unpleasant."

"Thanks for that," Spencer said gratefully. "The flight is going to be long enough that I want to be as comfortable as possible, well as comfortable as you can be surrounded by dozens of other people and unable to stretch out your legs as much as you want. Of course I am grateful we're not flying in third class as there is definitely no leg room back there."

"Until then though why don't we use the Jacuzzi again and that should get at least some the soreness out of both our muscles," Hotch suggested and Spencer nodded enthusiastically for he loved the Jacuzzi and was going to miss it when they left.

The Jacuzzi was big enough for at least four people and so they had plenty of room to move around if they wanted to or just soak up the warmth of the steam and the water and not move at all. Spencer usually spent his time sitting on Hotch's lap as the two of them made out rather heavily, although they had never had full blown sex as that would have defeated the purpose of the hot soak.

"I really wish I could have one of these at home, but I would worry constantly about one of the twins or Jack drowning, although it's mostly Lochlan and Landon since I know their curiosity. As I said I'll wait until they are a little older and they have a little bit more sense and then I'll consider having one installed in one of the bathrooms. In fact I might just have them installed in all the bathrooms, especially when the twins and Jack are grown and gone," Spencer said as he rose from the bed and headed for the Jacuzzi limping a little with every step causing Hotch to smirk, because he knew it was only because of their intense and earth-shattering lovemaking that his mate was limping and that satisfied the alpha in him who looked at it as a visible claim upon his mate, even if no one else would ever know why.

The mark from his teeth with a little bruise around one of Spencer's nipples was also his way of claiming his mate and would be visible for quite awhile, even after the limp disappeared at least to him. Of course Spencer had left his own love bites—one on his chest and one on his inner thigh near his cock where he had bitten a little to hard—that luckily would be covered by his clothing so no one would ever have to know, what an animal that Spencer could be in bed at least with him.

"Are you coming, Aaron? Or are you just going to stand there?" Spencer called as he had already started the tub and it was filling rapidly.

"I'm coming," Hotch said striding across the room until he was at Spencer's side in just a few steps.

He took the other man in his arms and tenderly held him close both men able to feel their cock's pressed against each other's bodies. "I love you," Hotch told the man he adored, kissing him on the lips tenderly and gently.

"I love you too," Spencer assured the older man returning the kiss. "We had better watch the Jacuzzi though as it's just about to overflow," he added when they had broken the kiss.

Spencer stepped out of Hotch's arms just long enough to turn off the water flow and then turned back to his lover.

"Care to join me for a nice, hot soak?" Spencer asked with a smirk already knowing the answer.

"Of course," Hotch said with a smirk of his own waiting until Spencer stepped into the tub before following.

"I'm going to miss this when we go home tomorrow," Spencer sighed as he sat down on Hotch's lap and leaned back against his chest as soon as the older man was settled.

"I am too," Hotch said as he put his arms tenderly and protectively around the younger man and just held him close, Spencer upper body pressed against his chest, his lower half sitting directly on his already half erect cock.

"And it's just not the Jacuzzi I'm going to miss, but the fact that we won't be alone anymore just you and me," Spencer commented sounding very drowsy as the extremely hot water had almost lured him to sleep.

"Oh, we'll find some time to be alone," Hotch assured him, "even if it's only a few long weekends, every few months. We'll go rent a cabin or something up in the wilderness and away from civilization if we have to. Now that I know what being alone with you is like there's no way I could ever give it up completely. It's been wonderful, with no children or Sara around. I love them and I know you do too, but this has been really good for our relationship since we haven't had anyone else to be worried about, except us."

"Oh, I agree," Spencer said as he kissed Hotch on the lips. "It's been absolutely wonderful with it being just you and me for the last two weeks. I love my sons, but we both needed this time away from everything so we could concentrate on just us."

The two men leaned back in the tub and just enjoyed the heat as it slowly seeped into their sore muscles relaxing them and taking many of their aches and pains from their sexual activities with it.

~~~Hotch and Reid~~~

"You're home, you're home!" all three children shouted excitedly as Spencer and Hotch walked in the door.

"Yes, we're home again," Hotch told the three children, putting down the handle of his luggage and leaning down as Jack ran into his arms while the twins ran to their father and hugged him around the legs until he put down the handle of his own luggage and also leaned down and hugged them both at the same time happy to be home, but already missing the closeness that he and Hotch had shared when it had just been them.

"You were gone a long time," Jack said, and Hotch supposed that to a seven year old a little over two weeks was a long time. They had been gone almost 16 days if you included travel time.

"Well, we're back now," Hotch told his son, "and we brought each of you something nice."

"What did you bring us?" asked the twins at the same time.

"Well, you'll have to wait until we unpack, since it is in our luggage," Spencer told the three children who groaned in disappointment.

"It sure is good to have you home," said Sara, who had allowed the three children to greet their fathers before speaking.

"Thank you, it's good to be home," Spencer said extracting himself from his sons gently so he could go and give Sara a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"So are you hungry?" asked Sara

"Yes," Hotch answered. "It was a long flight and airplane food while edible isn't exactly very filling."

"Well, I'll just whip you up something quickly then," Sara offered.

"No that's okay, we'll just order pizza," Spencer said. "I haven't had pizza in awhile and I'm in the mood for a vegetarian and besides you could probably use a break from cooking."

Sara started to automatically protest, but Spencer gave her a look and she stopped. "You've had to look after three very active kids for two weeks all by yourself and I know that couldn't have been easy and would have at least been very tiring. Having pizza once in awhile isn't going to do them any damage."

"All right," Sara finally said giving in. "I could use some time to just relax."

"Ah dad," Landon whined. "We want some pizza."

"Don't worry, we'll order your favorite to," Spencer assured the three children. All three children liked a pizza with more meat on it the better. They claimed that vegetables did not belong on a pizza and all three adults had solemnly agreed, while thinking that was so typical of children in general as most kids didn't like to eat vegetables no matter how good they were for you.

"Yes, you could use a break as looking after three small children is not easy, especially by yourself," Hotch said coming back into the den having been on the phone with the pizza place already having ordered two pizzas knowing what everyone liked already. "The pizza should be here in half an hour."

"Yeah!" the three boys cheered causing the three adults to smile.

"So why don't you tell us about your trip?" Sara suggested knowing that Spencer and Hotch would edit it appropriately and only tell the rated G version, especially with three children present. Besides she didn't need to hear the intimate details either as that should remain between Spencer and Hotch, besides it hadn't been so long since her George's death that she had forgotten what you did on your honeymoon. She was quite sure that they had spent a great deal of time in bed and even though the children hadn't noticed both men were very relaxed, more relaxed then she had remembered seeing either one. They also seemed to be even closer then when they had left, which really was only natural, since they had been alone for two weeks, with no children interrupting them at a delicate moment, so of course they were as they had been constantly together for that time.

"All right, let us take our luggage upstairs and then we'll come back down and tell you all we saw and did, while we were gone," Spencer agreed grabbing the handle of his suitcase and wheeling it towards the stairs, Hotch following.

~~~Hotch and Reid~~~

"Alone at last," Spencer sighed as he walked directly into Hotch's waiting arms putting his head on the other man's shoulder. Both men had already taken off all their clothes and so were totally naked holding each other, their bare skin touching everywhere that was possible.

"Yes, alone at last," Hotch agreed as he kissed the top of Spencer's head.

"I never realized how hard it would be to be separated from you," Spencer said. "I realize that we sat together on the couch, but we did have to act with a certain amount of decorum in front of Sara and the children. I couldn't attack you and rip the clothes from your body like I wanted to and such behavior used to very unlike me, until I met you that is." Spencer smirked briefly.

"It will be that way for awhile," Hotch said knowing exactly what his lover was getting at, "since we did just share two very intensive weeks concentrating on us. Once we've been home for awhile, with lot's of distractions around, things should return to mostly what they normally are."

"I don't want to lose this closeness that we've gained," Spencer said his tone slightly worried.

"We won't," Hotch promised him. "We'll take some long weekends away every few months just like I promised you back in Hawaii and that should help us maintain the level of closeness that we gained on our honeymoon. You could also travel some with us when when the team has to go out of town on a case just so we can be together and not necessarily to help us catch our unsub."

"Those are very good suggestion," Spencer said. "I won't be able to travel with you too often with the children still so young. I know Sara is perfectly capable of looking after them for a few days, but I don't think they'd really understand if I just decide to go with you you."

"I think they understand perfectly," Hotch told his lover. "They understand about our relationship after all and I think they're smarter than you're giving them credit for. They understood after all that they would be ready to ridiculed for our relationship when some people found out even if they didn't have anything to do with the decision."

"A good point," Spencer acknowledged, "so you're right they more than likely would understand if I decided to travel with you for a case just because I want us to be together, not necessarily because you need help catching your unsub."

"We can shelf this discussion until later because right now I believe it's past time for me to fulfill your promise, the one you made to me in Hawaii," Hotch said.

"Oh and what promise was that?" Spencer teased the older man remembering what he had said perfectly thanks to his eidetic memory.

"You remember perfectly what you said," Hotch told Spencer with a knowing smirk.

"So I do," Spencer agreed. "What position do you want me in?"

"On your side for right now," Hotch ordered him and Spencer obeyed immediately.

Hotch got on the bed behind his lover and took the lube out of the drawer as well as a cock ring.

"Put this on your cock," Hotch ordered his lover handing the younger man the cock ring.

"Oh, you want to stop me from coming," Spencer commented holding the cock ring in his hand and waiting until his cock was as stiff as possible. He always got intense pleasure at using the sexual toys that Aaron had bought. If it had been him he never would've been brave enough to buy such things or even go into an adult toy store where they were sold.

"For as long as possible," Hotch said. "Besides it will intensify your sexual pleasure as you well know."

"And what about yours?" asked Spencer.

"Oh I was going to allow you to do the same thing to me after I'm done with you," Hotch told his lover causally causing Spencer to take a moment to absorb his mate's words.

"You're going to let me be in charge?" asked Spencer in surprise. He had been in charge several times on their honeymoon and also in the two years they had been together, but it still didn't happen too often since Aaron Hotchner was definitely the alpha male type and therefore usually was always on top or doing the penetrating when making love.

"Yes, I am," Hotch said and had the pleasure of seeing Spencer look at him with such love in his eyes that it actually choked him up a little.

"You don't have to do that for me, but I really do appreciate it," Spencer told his lover kissing him gently on the lips. "I enjoy doing the penetrating of your body with my cock just as much as you do mine as you know. You know your body is a perfect fit for my cock and I hardly ever have any trouble at all."

"It's as much for my pleasure, as it is yours," Hotch assured him. "I do like to be penetrated occasionally, so long as it's by you and the cock ring will prevent me from coming until we're ready. You're right though my cock is a perfect fit for your body too and that might have something to do with the fact that we were made for each other."

"You're right, so why don't we get started," Spencer suggested laying back on his side.

"Do you know how irresistible, you are?" Hotch asked rhetorically even as he kissed the side of Spencer's neck tenderly.

"Only to you," Spencer told his mate quite seriously knowing that no one else male of female had ever looked at him with such a tender possessive look of utter love before Aaron Hotchner.

"Good," Hotch growled possessively nipping Spencer along his neck, and then tenderly kissing the place he'd made afterwards. "Other people have no idea what they have lost out on and that's all to the good as far as I'm concerned for you are for me alone and no one else will ever get to see or touch you in this way. If you weren't already aware I'm very possessive and nobody else has a right to your body, but me and this is doubly true now that we are married."

Spencer sighed contently as his lover begin to tenderly caress his body slowly moving his hands up and down his skin gently stroking. He didn't mind in the least that Aaron was so possessive of him because he felt the same about the older man and normally he wasn't the possessive type at all, but when it came to his lover, his partner, his mate he definitely was. He would fight fiercely to protect his Aaron and the rest of those he considered family, even though he wasn't normally the fighting type at all.

Hotch kissed the younger man between the shoulder blades and then gently moved down kissing every single inch of his back and side. His Aaron was apparently feeling very tender and gentle, because there was no rush for either one of them to reach their climaxes, Spencer noticed. His lover was apparently determined to kiss every inch of his back and his side and he didn't mind at all as it made him feel warm all over that his Aaron was taking such care so that he got as much pleasure as possible. Thanks to Aaron's ministrations his climax had been building extremely slowly that Spencer hardly noticed at first except for the fact that his cock was standing stiff at attention and was beginning to be very painful. Spencer had placed the cock ring over his penis and pushed the rubber ring down until it rested at the base once that stiffness had been achieved. Because the cock ring prevented the blood from flowing past the base his cock immediately began to tingle and throb even more then it already had been.

He didn't want to come after all until Aaron was done doing whatever it was, although he was enjoying every minute of his lover's gentle, tender touch. Normally when they made love each wanted to reach their climaxes as fast as possible, but whatever had brought out this gentle, tender side of his lover Spencer sure would like to know what it was, so that they could have a repeat. This gentle, tender side of Aaron was not exactly normal, at least when they were making love as usually they both wanted each other so much that they were usually frantic and didn't take much time for foreplay, before, one of them was lubing up their cocks and the other's anus, and then shoving their member into the other's hole.

He wasn't denying that they both always enjoyed the experience and their climaxes usually came close together and were almost always explosive. Aaron's gentle tenderness brought their lovemaking to a whole new level though.

Hotch started kissing the other man on the side of the neck again and then said quite suddenly, "Flip over onto your back, pillow under you hips."

Spencer obeyed immediately, although he had trouble rolling over onto his back from his side as his muscles felt as if they were made of jelly and tingled constantly after his Aaron's treatment of them. Oh the tingling wasn't unpleasant, in fact it was quite the opposite, and Spencer wondered what his lover was going to do now that the skin of his whole right side and back felt like they were warm all over. Spencer could still feel every spot where his Aaron had pressed his lips including the side of his neck and he was tempted to never take a shower again since his skin had never felt so hypersensitive before and he seemed to be feeling Aaron's touch even after his lover had moved on to another spot on his body.

Finally Aaron seemed to be done doing what he whatever he was and Spencer was almost glad as his cock at the moment was so painfully engorged that he knew his climax would be the most explosive one he had ever had. Unfortunately he couldn't come until the cock ring was removed so he sincerely hoped that he was allowed to remove it soon, before his body literally exploded from the pleasant, yet painful sexual tension coiled within his belly just waiting to be released.

Hotch got himself into position and Spencer could see from where he was laying that his lover's cock was also painfully engorged and he didn't have a cock ring around it to prevent himself from coming. Spencer watched his Aaron lube up his cock and then also make sure to apply the gel to his hole as well so that he would slide in easily with only a little pain.

"When I tell you I want you to remove the cock ring," Hotch said speaking for the first time in at least 10 minutes.

"Alright," Spencer replied giving his lover a kiss on the lips causing Hotch to groan as his cock was very painful and he knew that Spencer's was as well. In fact he knew with absolute certainty that Spencer's was more so simply because the cock ring prevented all the blood that was pooling at the base from going anywhere and his lover's penis had already been painfully engorged before the cock ring had been placed.

Hotch inserted his cock into his lover pulling himself in and then ramming himself back in hard and so it didn't take long at all for his penis to become even more engorged than it already was.

"Now!" Hotch finally ordered and Spencer immediately obeyed reaching for the cock ring, pulling it off the base of his penis and up until it finally came off the tip. Blood rushed to that part of his body causing the feelings coiled within his stomach to increase a hundredfold until he went completely over the edge and his cock became even more engorged than it already was simply because he had released the one thing that was holding the blood flow and semen back. Spencer cock exploded all over Hotch whose body was just above him as well as his stomach and even the bed sheets. At the same time Spencer felt his lover's cock explode as well deep within his body and it took quite a long time for both men's cocks to stop spurting semen.

Both Hotch and Spencer lay panting on the bed curled against each other.

"I love you, Aaron," Spencer told his lover softly kissing him on the lips as soon as he was sure he could speak. "That was absolutely wonderful."

"But also painful," Hotch commented with a grin.

"Well, yes, there was some pain, but it was pleasant kind, if you know what I mean," Spencer said.

"I do indeed," Hotch agreed as he put his arms protectively around the younger man who was happy to curl as close to his lover as he could get.

"I think we're going to have to take a rain check on me doing the same thing to you though because I'm exhausted," Spencer said. "Besides the boys will be up in a few hours and we need to spend some time with them no matter how much I would like to keep you here in bed for the next couple of days."

"I agree," Hotch said kissing his mate on the lips tenderly. "Tomorrow night though you can do the same to me."

"I'd be happy to," Spencer assured the older man. "What you did to me was absolutely fantastic and I'm not sure how you resisted ramming your cock into me or kept yourself from coming before you wanted to."

"Willpower," Hotch answered simply with a smirk, "I know you know I have a very strong will."

"I do," Spencer agreed. "I know that I never could have done the same if it hadn't been for the cock ring I would have released my load long before I did."

"I think you underestimate yourself," Hotch told his lover quite sincerely.

"Maybe," Spencer said still sounding doubtful and Hotch knew that he would have to do all he could to help his mate gain confidence in himself at least in the sexual arena, "but for now I'm for sleep, because I'm absolutely exhausted. First there was the long flight back and that wasn't exactly invigorating, then we spent several hours with the children and Sara, and finally ended the day with some of the most spectacular sex I have ever had."

"You meant to say that 'we' have ever had," Hotch corrected with a smile.

"All right fine, that we have ever had," Spencer said repeated Hotch's words obligingly with a tired smile, "so it's no wonder that we're both exhausted."

"No, it's not," Hotch agreed giving his lover one last kiss before they both drifting off to sleep curled in each others arms.

~~~Hotch and Reid~~~

"So how was your honeymoon?" asked JJ as soon as she spotted her boss stepping off the elevator bright and early on Monday morning two weeks later.

Hotch looked at her his face expressionless as usual, but then it split into a wide grin. "Spencer and I had a wonderful time."

"I just bet you did," Morgan commented with a leer as he came from visiting Garcia.

Hotch rolled his eyes at the other man, but that was the only reaction he showed to Morgan's implied comment.

"I bet you didn't even get out of the hotel room much," Morgan added with another leer. "I certainly wouldn't have wanted to if I was married to a gorgeous woman."

"Derek Morgan!" JJ admonished the other man. "That is absolutely none of your business!"

"It's okay, JJ," Hotch said gently with a smile. "I'll take care of this."

JJ looked from Hotch to Morgan, who looked as if he knew he had gone to far and nodded disappearing into her office.

"Come into my office, Morgan," said Hotch his expression stern.

Morgan nodded followed not looking happy and Hotch was happy to let him think he was in trouble until they had entered his office and the door had been closed.

"Sit down!" Hotch ordered the other man who obeyed looking as tense as a coiled spring.

Suddenly a grin broke out on Hotch's face and Morgan relaxed now that he knew that Hotch wasn't mad at him.

"Man, Hotch, you really had me going," Morgan commented relaxing a little more.

"Well, your behavior really was inappropriate," Hotch told the other man a little sternly, but then smiled a little, "Mine and Spencer's love life is no ones business, but I'm also in to good of a mood to really be mad at you."

"That must've been some honeymoon," Morgan commented and watched as a slow shit eating grin that slowly formed on Hotch's face and how his dark brown eyes, that looked almost black began to sparkle.

"Oh it wasn't just the fact that it was my honeymoon, it was also the fact that I needed that vacation in the worst way and had for quite a few years. Taking it with Spencer, the man I love was just icing on the cake so to speak."

"Well you certainly look tanned, relaxed and happy," Morgan said as he stared at his boss, who did indeed look relaxed as he sat behind his desk.

"Wouldn't you be if you had just come back from your honeymoon with a woman that you loved more than anything else in the whole world?" asked Hotch rhetorically and Morgan nodded.

"Yes, I would be," Morgan admitted.

"And just so you know Morgan your comment about us not leaving the hotel room was inaccurate to say the least."

Morgan looks surprised that Hotch's comment but nodded. "So you two did get out and see some of the sites?"

"Yes, we did," Hotch assured the other man with a grin. "I'm not denying that we spent a lot of time in bed, but we also went to see Pearl Harbor and the Arizona Memorial that was close by, took a helicopter tour of the islands, and brought back souvenirs for everyone. We ate in some of the finest restaurants, went to a luau, and toured several museums. We even had a romantic dinner for two on one of those dinner tours that are on a yacht and got to see some dolphins and other aquatic wildlife. We went scuba diving underwater and even got to see the view down deep from the portholes of a submarine."

"Well, it certainly sounds as if you two enjoyed yourselves," Morgan commented with a grin and Hotch nodded.

"We sure did and we would like to go back someday since both of us know we didn't even get to see a tenth of it before our honeymoon was over. One thing is that we stayed on or around Honolulu and they're are several other inhabited islands to explore, but you've got to plan all that stuff out in advance as the only way to get to the other islands is to fly and you have to make your reservations at the same time as you book your original flight."

"So is Spencer as relaxed and as happy as you are?" asked Morgan with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, he is," Hotch told the other man with a smirk. "I kept him so distracted he didn't even miss his sons very much, which is really quite a feat since he loves them so much."

"I'll just bet you did," Morgan said with a knowing leer and was relieved to see that Hotch laughed.

"I'm sure he'll be by the office sometime in a week or so once he's had a chance to recover from all the stuff we did on our honeymoon," Hotch said calmly.

Hotch didn't specifically mention the fact that Spencer was a little bit stiff and sore from all the times that he had rammed his cock into his lover's body in the three days that they had stayed in their hotel room at the end of their honeymoon, not to mention the times they had had sex after they had gotten home. They had made, love, fucked each other, ate a meal from room service, had sex again, slept for a few hours, ate again, spent sometime in the Jacuzzi letting the hot water help sooth the soreness out of both their muscles, along with some cream that Hotch had been more than happy to rub to his lover's body, Spencer doing the same to him afterwards, had sex, made out, and all of that had been done with the both of them totally naked the entire time.

It was accurate to say that they had probably fucked each other at least a dozen times in those three days if not more than that since they had been making out like rabbits, in between sleep, food and a couple of hours in the Jacuzzi every day to help with the soreness in their bodies. And after they had gotten home they had also fucked each other at least four or five times for the last couple of days of his time off so it was no wonder that Spencer was so sore as it wasn't just from the sex during the honeymoon, but after they had gotten home as well.

"He wanted to spend sometime with his sons, which of course includes Jack since he hadn't seen them in a couple of weeks and of course they come first since they are still really young."

"I never told you or Spencer this, but I am so glad that you found each other," Morgan told Hotch sincerely. "You've been so much more relaxed and happy since you and Spencer got together and I'm sure the same could be said for Spencer too."

"Spencer has taught me how to relax and get some fun into my life," Hotch told the younger man and Morgan nodded.

"Yeah, you were kind of serious all the time," Morgan admitted, "and you hardly ever smiled or seemed to do anything but work. And yes, I know you spent a lot of time with Jack, but that was it."

"Well, thanks to Spencer I've finally learned how to separate my work from my private life and I hardly even bring my work home anymore, except to discuss case files with Spencer of course, since he enjoys doing that so much. Besides he really is brilliant and has given me a different perspective on most case files that we discuss."

"Yes, believe me I know how brilliant your lover is," Morgan said. "He has helped solve several cases from behind the scenes that we never would've been able to solve by ourselves or at least it would've taken us much longer an also that's probably one of the major reasons you guys have such a good thing going," Morgan suggested. "You couldn't really discuss case files with Haley and even if you could have she wasn't really interested in doing that, but Spencer is, which I'm sure has something to do with how close you two are."

"You're right about that," Hotch agreed, "but now you had better get out of here and look like you've been scolded as I'm sure JJ has told the team that I dragged you into my office for inappropriate comments."

Morgan nodded and put the appropriate expression on his face making sure that his body language matched got up from his chair walking out of Hotch's office all slumped over as if he had just been scolded.

Hotch followed him and he was immediately surrounded by the rest of the team who all seemed to want to ask him at the same time how his honeymoon had gone and Hotch told them all about his trip leaving out the more intimate details as those were for him and Spencer alone to remember.

Morgan stood at the back of the crowd and just watched as his boss and friend fielded the rest of the team's questions with ease and felt very happy that Hotch had met Spencer Reid for the other man had changed his boss's life for the better in the last two years and in his opinion that was a very good thing.


End file.
